Fence
by DenPine
Summary: Emma's living with her parents and older brother when one day, a woman appears in their garage. The woman says she's from the future and she needs Emma's help changing it. WARNING: Trans Character
1. It Runs In The Family

**Hello everyone! A new story! What?!**

 **Yes I have decided to come out with the story I have been writing on for so many weeks now. I dearly hope you like it, cause the idea is all my own and I am so proud it!**

 **Good reading and please! Tell me what you think!**

 **Remember to follow me on twitter with updates and news. DenPine4**

* * *

The sounds of metal clinging together was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. According to Emma Swan that is. Her love for fencing had begun in her early years when she watched her father competing and winning competitions. As her father many times said; it's in her blood. She was born to fence and she loved it.

"On your toes Emma", her trainer's voice rung through her ears as she stood in front of her opponent. But her trainer wasn't just any trainer. It was none other than her father.

She took a step forward letting her and her opponent's swords meet and Emma smirked under her mask. She moved her sword again, letting her opponent follow through, their swords meeting once again, but Emma was quick and rounded her sword surprising her opponent and before she knew it, she won the fight.

"Alright ladies. That's it for today. Nice job Emma", David said and the two girls took off their helmets, smiling at each other.

"Nice move Swan", Ruby said and Emma smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Rubes. My dad taught me", she said turning to her father and David gave a proud smile. Emma smiled back before walking over to her stuff on the bench, packing her sword and helmet.

"Seven thirty at my place?", Ruby asked and Emma smiled nodding.

"Yep. But please be ready on time. You know I hate to wait"

Ruby laughed and nodded. "Of course Swan. See ya later", she said and hugged the blonde before taking her bag and running out of the hall. Emma sighed and backed the rest of her stuff before turning to her father.

"Ready to go?", he asked her and Emma nodded taking her bag and father and daughter left the building.

* * *

"So how did the training go?", Mary Margaret, Emma's mother, asked and the girl turned to her father with a smile.

"It went well. I won my fights and did some tricks", she said and Mary Margaret smirked turning to her husband.

"Oh. And those tricks wouldn't come from a certain trainer would they?"

Emma shrugged with a smirk and the whole family laughed at the answer. Suddenly they heard the front door open and loud footsteps were heard.

"He's home late", David commented turning to his wife and Mary Margaret frowned just as deep. Emma smiled at the thought of her brother and turned to see said brother walking inside the kitchen.

"Hey everyone", he greeted them, kissing his mother's cheek and fist bumped his father. He sat down next to his sister and bumped her shoulder. "Hey sis. How was training?"

If there was someone Emma really looked up to, it was her older brother. He was a fencer himself and a two times world champion, right in their father's footsteps. Emma knew from the moment she started fencing that she wanted to be like her brother. Her was her idol.

"It went great. I did some of dad's tricks" she said with pride and her brother smiled.

"Nice. You go sis"

Emma smiled and turned to her father who smiled as well. A clearing throat brought the attention and they all turned to Mary Margaret. "So Emmett, why are you home so late?", she asked and Emmett smiled at her.

"I was out with Jess", he said Emma rolled her eyes. Her brother's girlfriend was a real bitch. Always bullied her behind her brother's back. But she also knew how much her brother liked the girl, so she couldn't get herself to tell him.

"Oh. And what were you two doing?", Mary Margaret asked and Emmett shrugged.

"Met with some friends, smoked some pot", he said seriously and Mary Margaret froze.

"What?!"

Emmett gave her a look and the woman sighed deep. "Emmett sweetie that's not funny"

The two kids laughed along with their father while Mary Margaret simply smiled shaking her head. Her family was truly all children and she loved them to pieces.

* * *

"Come on Rubes!", Emma yelled as she sat in the car, waiting impatiently. The front door opened and the brunette ran outside, closing the door behind her.

"I'm here I'm here", she said and Emma laughed and drove off as the brunette just closed the door.

"Do you have the project?", she asked and Ruby smiled nodding as she held their small city made of paper and plastic.

"Yep. The last things should be done"

"Nice dude"

Ruby laughed and Emma sped up a little. That made Ruby stop laughing and hold onto the support while she supported their project. "Wow! You're just like your brother", she said and Emma laughed nodding. After a few minutes they were at their school and Emma parked her car at her usual spot. The spot she shares with her brother. The Swan spot they called it.

"You got the project?", Emma asked as she got and Ruby nodded getting out as well.

"Let's go"

The two girls walked towards the entrance and inside, towards their lockers. "Can it be in your locker until we have to present it?", Emma asked, and Ruby smiled nodded.

"Sure. I think I can make some room"

The famous sound of heels was heard and the two girls froze, others students in the hall looking over as well. "Well well well. Look who we have here", Jess' voice said and Ruby turned and met the girl, two other girls behind her.

"Jessica", Ruby greeted her with a tight smile and Jess smirked at the freshman.

"Lucas"

"How are you today? Did you finally wake up and realize how much of a bitch you really are?"

Jess made a face when she heard a snort and turned to the blonde standing behind the brunette and smirked. "What are you laughing at Swan?"

Emma kept quiet rolling her eyes and Jess groaned. "Don't roll eyes at me you little twit", she said as she pushed Emma into the lockers.

"Hey!", Ruby said when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and met the eyes of one of the other girls, silently telling her to keep her mouth shut.

"You have no reason to be here. But clearly your brother wasn't enough for your idiotic parents", Jess said and Emma could feel her anger increase.

"My parents are not idiots!", she said stepped forward but the senior just pushed her right back into the locker, hard enough for Emma to feel the pain in her back.

"You're right, you are", the girl said and before neither Emma nor Ruby could react, she took their project and threw it on the ground, stepping on it with her heel.

"No!", both girls yelled in unison and Jess turned to Emma stepping closer.

"Laugh at me one more time and I will not be so nice next time", she said and stepped on the project once more before walking away, the two girls following. Emma sighed and got down, looking at their project.

"Bitch", Ruby said as she got down as well. She sighed deep when she saw how destroyed it was.

"A weeks hard work gone", she said throwing a piece of paper in anger and Emma sighed.

"Let's just... put it in your locker and we will see what we can do at lunch", she said and Ruby nodded taking some pieces.

* * *

"Come on boys", Mary Margaret cheered as she watched her husband and son fencing together.

"Your son has certainly improved", Ashley said and Mary Margaret smiled nodding.

"He indeed has. I'm so proud of him", she said and Ashley smiled nodding. They watched for a few more minutes, before Ashley interrupted again.

"I think it's beautiful that the sport runs in the family. Emma is fencing as well right?"

"Yeah she is. She truly has a talent for fencing. Just like her father", Mary Margaret said softly as she watched her husband and son taking off their helmets and clapping each other's backs.

"It's like you started a tradition. David taught Emmett and they taught Emma-"

"And hopefully, the three of them will teach the soon new member of the family", Mary Margaret said and that made Ashley turn to her with open mouth and wide eyes.

"You're pregnant?"

Mary Margaret smiled nodding and Ashley smiled wide hugging her tight. "Oh my god congratulations", she cheered and Mary Margaret smiled wide hugging her back.

"Why is everyone so happy?", David asked as he and Emmett neared them and Mary Margaret was quick to answer.

"We just found out our tv show is getting another season!", she said and father and son chuckled shaking their heads. Women sometimes.

"I'm gonna go take a shower quick and I'll be off to school", Emmett said and fist bumped his father and kissed his mother goodbye before taking his stuff and running into the lockers room.

* * *

"This is useless! How are we supposed to get it back together?", Ruby groaned and Emma shook her head.

"I don't know. Jess ruined it big this time"

"You don't say", Ruby answered and Emma sighed deep.

"Em!", a voice called out the blonde, and the two girls turned to see Emmett walking over to them. As he neared them he saw the broken city of paper and plastic and furrowed his eyebrows. "Wow, what happened here?"

"Your stupid girlfriend—"

"Walked into me and I lost it, making it break on the floor", Emma interrupted her best friend and Ruby frowned at the blonde while Emmett sighed.

"Well I'm sure she's sorry", he said kissing his sister's head before sitting down next to her. He took out a container of lasagne and opened it. He pulled out two forks and gave one of them to his smiling sister. She loved her and her brother's lunch times. Every Friday, they ate their mother's lasagne together, it was their little tradition.

"You two are honestly like twins", Ruby commented as she watched the two siblings and said siblings looked up at the girl making her even more content. "You know. Same hair color, same face, same eye color. Everything about you is the same"

The two siblings looked at each other and Emma couldn't stop the smile on her face. A clearing throat broke them out of their moment and they turned to see their principal standing behind them. "Hello miss Swan, mr Swan"

"Principal Fields, How are you today?", Emmett greeted her with his charming smile while Emma blushed hard and turned around, meeting Ruby's big smirk and knowing eyes.

"I'm great mr Swan, thank you for asking. I came to ask if I could have a word with your sister", she said and Emma froze competition. Ruby mouthed "oh my god" and Emmett turned to his sister. The blonde cursed herself silently before turning around meeting her principal's eyes.

"Principal"

"Miss Swan, if you could follow me please", she said and Emma took a deep breath and stood from her seat.

"Is she in trouble?", Emmett asked and Emma smiled at his protectiveness. Her brother has always been protective of her. Ever since she was born. When she started kindergarten, when she started in school and when she started at their high school a few months ago. Every time, he was there to take care of her and make sure she was okay. The best big brother she could ever wish for.

"Don't worry mr Swan. Your sister is safe from trouble. I simply wish to speak with her", she assured the concern older brother and said brother nodded, giving his sister an assuring smile and nod. Emma nodded and followed the principal out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

"How are you finding the school miss Swan?", the older woman asked and Emma felt herself shake. She had never expected herself to be in this position. Ever since she started here and saw the principal for the first time, she had been doing nothing but crushing on the woman hard. She was so beautiful and gorgeous and she just couldn't stop dreaming about her.

"Miss Swan", a voice rung through her ears and she shook her head turning to her principal.

"I... I think the school is... nice", she answered and the principal smiled nodding.

"I'm glad. Making sure our students are happy to be here is one of my biggest priorities as a principal"

Emma smiled softly at the woman as they entered the office. Principal Fields walked over to her desk and Emma sat down in one of the chairs in front of it. "So Emma", the woman started out and Emma felt goosebumps as she heard the woman say her name for the first time. "I hear you're good at fencing", she said and Emma felt herself frown for a moment before clearing her throat.

"Oh... uhm yeah. You can say that..."

"Emma please. Don't underestimate your talent. I've seen you compete. You obviously know how to use a sword"

Emma looked at the woman in the eye and said woman looked back. The silence was tense and Emma felt herself crumble, so she decided to end it. "You... you've seen me fight?"

"I have. Your father asked me to come along and watch you", principal Fields said and Emma looked surprised at her principal. To say she was surprised would be an understatement.

"Why?", she couldn't help but ask and principal Fields chuckled and stood from her seat. She walked around the desk and leaned against it, right in front of her student.

"As you know, we have a fencing team on this school. Some high schools have soccer, some have basketball, some football, and a few, us included, have fencing"

Emma nodded in understanding and the woman smiled and continued. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be a part of the team and fight for our school at nationals", she asked and Emma widened her eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes. I've seen you fight, I've seen what you can do with a sword. You have talent Swan. Just like your brother", the principal said and nodded towards the wall. Emma turned and saw a picture on the wall. She stood from her seat and walked closer to the picture, seeing the principal and another man. But what she noticed was her brother, standing in between the two others, a trophy in his hands and what really captured Emma's eyes; his big Swan smile.

"He is our best fighter yet", principal Fields said. "He has won more competitions than the rest of the team combined ever since he started on the team two years ago"

Emma smiled at the picture, feeling her pride for her brother increase even more. She clearly remembered the day she and their parents watched him compete and the final where he won his trophy. She had never seen him so proud. "You two are very close, you and Emmett", principal Fields commented and Emma smiled nodding, watching her brother's smile on the picture.

"He's my everything"

* * *

When David stepped inside his house after work he could immediately hear the music from the kitchen and he knew his wife was cooking dinner.

He smiled wide as he took off his jacket and shoes before walking into the kitchen seeing his wife dancing by the stove. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek, making her turn and meet her husbands lips in a soft kiss. She walked around him and stopped the music before turning to him.

"Hi baby", she greeted him and David smiled at her leaning in to kiss her again.

"Hello my beautiful wife"

Mary Margaret smiled and kissed him one more time before turning back to the food. "Can you please set up the table while I finish up?", she asked and David nodded starting setting the table.

An hour later the family was sitting by the table, eating their dinner. Emmett was eating it all in a few goes as always while Emma took it easy. Normally she would eat just as fast as Emmett, being the food lovers the both were, but today she just didn't want to. After having her and Ruby's project ruined by Jess, their project never became the same and their presentation became a disaster. They were lucky they got another week to do the project.

"How did the project go sweetheart?", Mary Margaret decided to start out with and Emma turned to her mother shaking her head.

"Awful. I lost my grip on it in the hallway which resulted it in breaking, which resulted in me and Ruby not being able to present it like we wanted to. It was just a disaster", she said and Mary Margaret felt herself crumble. She knew how hard her daughter and Ruby had worked on that project and it broke her heart to see her daughter so sad. "Luckily our teacher understood and gave us another week to repair it"

"Well that's good. Your teacher is very understandable"

Emma smiled at her mother before turning back to her food, taking another small bite. Her appetite was complete gone. Mary Margaret could see the sadness in her daughter and decided to let the news be known. "Uhm, I have something I want to tell you all", she started out and they all turned to her, frowns on their faces.

"Is everything okay?", Emmett asked after he has swallowed his mouthful of meat and sauce and Mary Margaret smiled nodding.

"Everything is fine sweetie, don't worry. But I hope you will like the news", she said and they all looked at the woman as they waited for her to continue. "I'm pregnant"

They all widened their eyes in surprise, mouths open. "Really?", David asked, the first to react and Mary Margaret nodded smiling wide at her husband. David smiled wide and leaned in, kissing her softly. The two kids shared a look and big smiles before standing from their seats and walking over to their mother.

"Congratulations mom", they said in unison and Mary Margaret felt herself being surround by arms around her, kisses being received.


	2. Winner

The following Monday morning Emmett drove them to school. He parked and they got out of the car, their bags hanging from their shoulders. "Hey Swan", a voice said and they both turned to see Emmett's friends standing by a tree smoking cigarettes.

Emmett gave them a nod before turning to his sister who was looking at her phone. "Em?", he called her out softly and the girl looked up from her phone, meeting her brother's eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Everything's fine", she assured him quickly and Emmett nodded the siblings walked inside the school towards Emmett's locker.

"Alright. Have you thought about principal Fields's question over the weekend?"

Emma rose one of her eyebrows shrugging. Sure she had thought about principal Fields's question, but also more than that. The way her long black hair falls and moves in the win. The way her blue eyes shine in even the darkest rooms. How hot she looked in her skirt. Oh how Emma wanted to just drag her hand up her—

"Em!", a voice called out after her and she shook her head clear from her throat and turned to her brother. "Are you okay? Did you disappear into another dimension or something?", he asked and Emma sighed looking away. "Em—"

"I don't know okay? I'm not as good as you Emmett. I... I can't win for this school. I'm not good enough for that", she said but Emmett didn't listen. He knew what his sister was capable of.

"Emma stop. You can do it. I believe in you", he said and Emma sighed deep looking into her brother's eyes and said brother smiled wide making Emma smile as well.

"You really believe I can do this?", she asked uncertain, but Emmett nodded confidently.

"Of course Em. You're a Swan, and more importantly, you are my sister and you can do this"

Emma smiled and hugged him tight, letting herself stand on her toes. Her brother was so tall compared to her, and she had always loved his hugs. "Thanks Emmett. Means a lot"

Emmett smiled and nodded as they broke the hug, but before they could say anything more, they heard the famous heels and they both turned to see Jess walking towards them. Emmett smiled while Emma rolled her eyes.

"Hey babe", Emmett greeted her and Jess smiled at him, loving the kiss she received on her cheek. "I was wondering something..." he started out and Jess turned to him, letting her full attention be on him. But she noticed something behind him. Emma was standing, watching the two seniors and when the two girls made eye contact, Emma gave her the finger making Jess silently gasp. "Do you want to?" Emmett asked and Jess looked back at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry I was gone for a bit, what did you ask?", she said nicely and Emmett chuckled.

"I asked if you wanted to go out and eat dinner tonight with me. There's a new place a few minutes down Main Street"

"Of course, would be lovely", she said and brought her hand to his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. She opened her eyes and met Emma's as they kissed and Emma rolled her eyes looking away making Jess smirk inside.

* * *

"Is it just me or does the food here just suck!", Ruby said as she and Emma sat in the cafeteria at lunch time, looking down at her plate. She groaned and turned to see Emma completely gone.

"Swan", she called her out and Emma shook her head turning to her friend.

"What? What did you say?"

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows and followed Emma's line of sight and noticed their principal standing by the door to the cafeteria. "Is someone daydreaming about a sweet night with a certain principal?"

Emma blushed hard and looked down at her food, but only for a second before looking back up at the principal, immediately meeting said woman's eyes. That made Emma blush even harder and looked away, making principal Fields smile. "You're so gone in her it's unbelievable", Ruby said and Emma sighed turning to her best friend.

"She's hot okay?"

Ruby chuckled and looked down hungrily at her friend's untouched food. She loved the fact that Emma and Emmett had their own lunch with them, because of their mother. She would always envy that. "Are you gonna eat that?"

Before Emma could answer someone bet her to it. "She needs the energy", a voice said and the two girls turned to see Emmett standing behind his sister in his famous white shirt and black tie. The boy had always loved wearing shirt and tie and it made Emma happy that people still treated him like everybody else. She smiled looking at her brother as he sat down next to her and took out his lunch from his bag. "She's starting her training with our fencing team today"

Ruby widened her eyes turning to her best friend while said friend looked down. "You've been taken to our fencing team?"

"Ruby—"

"Why didn't you tell me?", Ruby interrupted her best friend and stood from her seat.

"Ruby let me explain", Emma tried but Ruby didn't want to listen. She simply shook her head as she took her bag and left. Emma sighed deep and laid her head on the table, face down. Emmett sighed and clapped her back.

"Sorry. I thought she knew"

Emma groaned into the table and Emmett sighed deeper, stroking her back. "But are you ready? Principal Fields told me your training starts at four. Do you have your gear with you or do you want me to drive home and get it?", he asked and Emma turned to her brother, smiling at him.

"It's in my locker"

Emmett smiled and opened his lunch and started eating. "Why are you sitting here anyway? Aren't you supposed to sit with your friends today?", Emma asked nodding towards the group of boys sitting a few tables away, but Emmett just shrugged turning back to his food.

"Nah. I wanted to sit with you today. I know you need the support and I'm here"

Emma nodded and looked down at her brother's food. She took her own fork and took a piece of his pasta. He turned to her, seeing her own lunch untouched and smiled softly before turning back to his lunch.

* * *

Emma took a deep breath as she stood in front of the principal's office and knocked softly. A few seconds later the door opened and principal Fields smiled at her student. "Miss Swan. Thank you for coming"

Emma gave a tight smile and followed her principal inside the office, closing it behind her. She watched her principal walking back to her desk and Emma couldn't stop herself from looking downwards and how she didn't regret it. It was one of the nicest asses she'd ever seen.

"Eyes up here miss Swan", she heard and shook her head looking at her principal. A knowing smile was showing on the woman's face and Emma blushed hard walking over to the chair, sitting down.

"How are you feeling Emma? Are you ready for your training?"

Emma shrugged not really knowing what to answer, though principal Fields could see right through her. "It's okay to be scared Emma, but you will be fine. You're a great fencer"

Emma gave a true smile and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and principal Fields called the person in. "Sorry I'm late, a fight broke out in the hallway", the man said and Emma immediately recognized the man. It was the man from the picture.

"Couch Davis, this is Emma Swan. She is the new member of your club", principal Fields presented her student and the coach smiled and offered the girl his hand.

"Welcome to the club Miss Swan. I'm always happy to welcome another Swan to the club"

Emma smiled at the man as she shook his offered hand. "I will leave you two to it", principal Fields said as she walked over to Emma and coach Davis smiled and walked over to the door opening it. Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to her principal. "I'm sure you will do great Emma. Remember. It runs in the family", she said winking at her and Emma blushed hard as she felt a squeeze on her shoulder.

* * *

"Yeah dad I'm going there now. She will be fine dad, you know how good she is, we trained her after all. Maybe, but she will be great. I believe in her. I know. Yep, see ya around"

Emmett hung up his phone and put his bag in his locker before locking it and walking down the hallway towards their gym. "Emmett" a voice called him out and he turned to see his best friend Bryan running up to him.

"Hey B? What's up?"

"Hey, where are you going?", Bryan asked as he had caught up with the tall boy and Emmett nodded towards the gym.

"I'm going to see my sister train. Wanna come?"

"Nah I gotta go home. My mom needs me", he said and Emmett nodded in understanding.

"Sure bro. See ya around"

Bryan smiled and fist bumped his friend before running off. Emmett chuckled and walked towards the gym. When he got inside he immediately discovered his sister as she stood and practiced with their couch. "Come on Swan. On your feet"

Emmett smiled at the sight of sister. He was so proud of her for coming so far. He clearly remembered the day he first taught Emma how to hold the sword properly and to stand right. An amazing memory. He took out his phone and took a few pictures of her. "Come on Swan", he cheered making Emma turn to him and a smile broke on her face.

To see her brother being here to support her meant more than anything. Emmett smiled at her nodding and Emma nodded back before turning back to her opponent. Emmett smiled and took a few more photos before sitting down. After almost an hour the training was over and Emma walked up to her brother's seat with a big smile on her face.

"Hey", he greeted her and Emma smiled shyly.

"Hey. Ho-how did I do?", she asked nervously and Emmett smiled at her. It was obvious his opinion meant a lot to her.

"Like a true champion", he said holding up his fist and Emma smiled wide fist bumping him.

* * *

"So when is the nationals?", David asked as they sat by the dining table that evening and the two siblings turned to their father.

"This weekend. I'm training with couch Davis every day after school", Emma answered and Emmett smiled at her nodding.

"And I will of course be there and help", he quickly said assuring their parents and said parents both nodded in acceptance. They wanted their children to be as close as they could be. The support and love from family was the most important thing in life.

"I think I will go and train a little in the garage", Emma said standing from the table and the two parents nodding. "Thanks for dinner mom. It was lovely", she said kissing her mother's cheek making said mother smile and the three other family members watched the youngest walking out of the kitchen.

"Have you talked to her yet?", David asked calmly his wife but Mary Margaret just shook her head and David accepted it with a nod and took her hand into his own while Emmett gave a sad smile before turning back to his food.

Emma walked into the garage and took her equipment, putting on her uniform and helmet. She walked over to their little training area they had in their garage. Ever since Emmett started fencing David decided to make a place where they could train day and night. The garage seemed to be the perfect place.

Emma walked over to the big fighting doll in the middle of her garage and stood her pose before swinging her sword. She trained for a few minutes when a loud crash was heard and she turned around with her sword ready. "Who's there?", she asked and she immediately heard a groan coming from the back. She slowly stepped closer to the source, the groans getting louder, but stopped short as she saw a woman laying on top of a few boxes.

Silence filled the garage as Emma looked at the beautiful woman who was obviously struggling to get up from the boxes. After a few moments, the woman finally discovered Emma and the silence was even more awkward now. The woman cleared her throat and tried to move once again but with no luck. "Are you gonna help me or what?", she asked and Emma shook her head out of her trance and put down her sword.

"Right I'm sorry", she apologized as she took off her helmet and the woman stopped in her tracks as she saw Emma's face for the first time. Emma stopped as well, meeting the woman's brown eyes and Emma had suddenly found her new favorite pair of eyes. After an awkward clearing throat Emma pulled the woman up from the boxes and onto her feet. The woman smiled and cleaned her skirt as Emma stood dumbfounded looking away.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name", the woman suddenly said and Emma looked up at her with wide eyes for a moment before holding out her hand.

"Emma Swan"

The woman smiled and nodding taking the hand into her own. "Regina Mills"


	3. Back To The Future

**Remember to follow me on twitter for updates or if you have any questions for me DenPine4**

* * *

"Regina Mills", the woman introduced herself and Emma loved the name.

"Nice meeting you", Emma said with a smile and the woman smiled back, a glimpse in her eyes. Emma felt herself heating up, her cheeks especially and looked down, clearing her throat making Regina come back to her senses and shook her head.

"I need your help", she said quickly moving on and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"You need my help? We just met, plus you just appeared in my garage, like... out of the blue", Emma pointed out and Regina sighed nodding.

"I know. But I-"

"How did you get in here anyway?", Emma asked and Regina sighed deeper.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows at the woman. A complete stranger asked for her trust and she had never felt more wired. But why the hell not? "Sure"

Regina nodded taking a deep breath making Emma furrow her eyebrows even more. This looked like it was more important than she thought. "I'm from the future"

The silence started out as Regina looked at the girl with eyes waiting for an answer while Emma stared at the woman for a moment before a snort was out and soon the girl was laughing hard. "Ha ha, future?! Ha, that was funny Regina, oh my god I really needed that", Emma laughed out and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her. Was the girl serious right now?

"I am", she insisted and Emma kept laughing.

"Yeah right that was good Regina, now what's the secret?"

Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing. The girl really didn't believe her. As Emma kept laughing she noticed the serious face on the woman and she felt herself crumble. "Wait you're actually serious?", she asked seriously and Regina nodded. Emma opened her mouth in astonishment and looked away, Regina watching her now worried.

"Emma?"

"Wait let me get this straight. You're saying you're from the future and you need my help? For what? Saving the world?", she asked with a chuckle and Regina shrugged with an insecure face and Emma's smile faded instantly. "Wait really?"

"Wow you really were a wired girl when you were young", Regina couldn't stop herself from saying and she immediately closed her eyes as she punched herself inside, Emma widening her eyes.

"Wait, we know each other in the future?"

"Nooooo, what? No we don't", Regina said quickly looking away but that didn't make it past Emma. Emma could instantly see the lie behind the woman's eyes and body language.

"You're lying", she accused, crossing her arms and Regina mentally punched herself a few more times.

"Damn your lie detector Swan", she whispered looking away before sighing deep and looking at Emma.

"Fine. We know each other"

Emma nodded with a smirk and Regina wanted to punch her immediately. Or maybe not. "And how do we exactly know each other?", Emma then asked and panic showed in the woman's eyes and before she knew it she blew out.

"You're my... sister in law", she said and Emma raised an eyebrow and looked at the woman up and down.

"Wow. And here I thought my brother had a bad taste in women"

Regina felt herself blush and looked away making Emma smile. "Are you gonna help me or not?", she asked clearing her throat and crossing her arms and Emma chuckled.

"Sure why not. If I can save the world, why not", she said with her charming smile and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Right. But... you kind of need to come with me to the future"

Emma widened her eyes and a smile appeared on her face. "Really?! Awesome! How are we doing it?", she asked stepping closer and Regina blushed hard. She was still getting used to see the girl.

"Uh... with uh... with this device", she said clearing her throat several times as she pulled out a small device and Emma turned to the small black device in the woman's hand.

"What's that?"

"A uhm... a time machine remote?", Regina tried to explain. Time machines weren't really a thing at that time. Emma widened her eyes and Regina gave a tight smile.

"Alright let's go", she said and Regina cleared her throat awkwardly as she took Emma's hand into her own making herself blush hard.

"Did you invent that?", Emma asked curiously and Regina turned to the smaller girl.

"Uh no. Actually your brother did", she said as she wrote the right time on the remote.

"Really? Doesn't look like Emmett", Emma said with furrowed eyebrows and Regina looked at the girl, speaking without thinking.

"It wasn't him", she said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows even more at the woman.

"But I don't have ano— oh", she said realizing and Regina nodded, but mentally punched herself. She wasn't supposed to reveal things like this. Suddenly the door to the garage opened and the two girls turned to see Emmett walking in.

"Em how is going with—", the boy stopped as he saw the stranger in their garage, her hand holding his sister's.

"Emmett", Emma said and Regina stared at the boy feeling a smile form. He was amazing. Before she could stop herself her finger accidentally pressed the button and white circles were around her and Emma, Emmett panicking.

"Emma!", he yelled after her and ran over to her putting his hand on his arm and before they knew it, the garage was empty for any soul.

* * *

"Emmett?", a faint voice called him out and the boy opened his eyes, seeing his sister in front of him. "You okay Emmett?", Emma asked as she helped him up to sit and Emmett groaned putting his hand to his head.

"Yeah I'm fine", he said and let his little sister help him up to stand. He turned to see the stranger standing a few feet away from them. "You. Where did you bring us?!", he asked angrily and Regina felt her heart stop at the anger, but Emma stopped him quickly.

"Em stop! She's done nothing wrong"

Emmett sighed deep and looked around seeing a backyard around them. "Where are we?", he asked turning to his sister and Emma sighed deep.

"The future"

"In my backyard, to be more precise", Regina added to it and the two siblings turned to the woman making said woman smile unconsciously. Seeing them together was so wired. It had been years since the last time she saw them together. After a few moments, Regina came to senses and shook her head before turning to the house walking inside. "Come with me"

The two siblings shared a look before Emma nodded and followed the woman inside the house. Emmett, with a little hesitation, followed as well and they all walked inside. Regina felt her heart beat faster the closer they got. God this was a risk.

"Babe? Is that you?", a deep voice asked once they walked inside and Regina felt her heart beat faster at the sound of her husband as she walked further inside, laying the remote on the kitchen island.

"Yeah baby it's me"

Emma smiled at the voice while Emmett furrowed his eyebrows. Who was that? Footsteps were heard and a few moments later a man with blonde hair stepped down the stairs, a small baby in his arms. He smiled seeing his wife but the smile faded the moment he saw the two others. Two very familiar people. "What did you do?", he immediately asked his wife, turning to her and Regina sighed deep.

"I'm sorry...", she apologized but her husband sighed and stepped closer to his wife.

"Babe you know I said no", he said with a sad face and Regina nodded looking sadly back at him.

"I know but I just thought—"

"I know you just tried to help baby, but please...", he pleaded and Regina sighed deep. She turned to Emma and Emmett who stared back at them. Emma with a sad smile and Emmett with a confused look.

"I'm sorry I brought you into this", she said and the two siblings nodded. "Let me take you home"

"How much did you tell them?", her husband asked and Regina turned to him.

"More than I probably should have"

The man and walked over to her. "Here take him, I'll go get the potion"

"Potion? What potion?", Emma asked, suddenly curious. She didn't want anything that could possibly harm her or her brother. The couple turned to her and they could see the nervousness in the girl.

"A forgetting potion. It's not healthy for you to know about the future. You could ruin it", the husband explained and Regina looked at him with sad eyes.

"Em..."

"Gina please... just don't...", he said and Regina sighed deep when her son started to cry and the two siblings turned to the boy in the woman's arms.

"What's his name?", Emma asked curiously and Regina smiled a true smile at her.

"Henry"

That made Emmett smile looking down and both Regina and her husband saw it. Said husband walked away finding the potion and Regina walked over to the couch, sitting down. "Do you want something to eat?", Regina asked the two siblings and they both shook their heads, not wanting to intrude.

"No thank you", they said in unison and Regina felt tears in her eyes. This was harder than she had expected it to be. A knock on the door interrupted them and Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she stood from her seat and walked over to the front door opening it, meeting a man in a suit.

"Can I help you?"

"Miss Swan-Mills, is your husband Emmett Swan-Mills home?", he asked and Emmett widened his eyes, his mouth open. Emma turned to him making him look down at her.

"She's my wife?", he whispered and Emma smiled nodding. Emmett turned to Regina who talked to the man in front of her. He watched as she held her son in her arms and the boy opened his eyes looking over at them over his mother's shoulder, as he laid against it. Brown eyes with dark brown hair. Emmett smiled wide at his future son and the boy gave a small smile back.

Regina closed the door and turned to the siblings, but stopped in her tracks when she saw their looks. "What?"

Emmett smiled wide as he stepped closer to her, watching her face as he did. Regina watched his eyes as he stepped closer and before she knew it, he was standing right in front of her. "May I hold him? Please?"

Regina felt her heart stop and nodded. Emmett smiled as his future wife gave him his future son and Emmett couldn't stop the smile from forming. The boy looked up at him and a smile appeared. It was obvious he recognized his father, even in his young age and both Emma and Regina smiled at the sight. Emma had never seen Emmett with small kids, not to mention babies and seeing him so soft was wired and yet one of the most beautiful and memorizing sights.

"He's beautiful", Emmett whispered and Regina let out small chuckle, tears threatening in her eyes. She couldn't agree more.

"He is"

Footsteps were heard and they turned to see the older Emmett walking down the stairs with two small bottles, but stopped in his tracks when he saw his younger self holding their son and a smile unconsciously appeared on his face, to everyone's surprise. But it was quickly gone again and he walked down the rest of the stairs and over to the children. "Here's your potion. You have to take it when you're back home. The last thing you will remember is what you did before you met my wife"

"Our wife", Emmett said and the man turned to his younger self.

"Pardon?"

"She's my wife too", Emmett couldn't help but say and the older version hardened his eyes.

"Not yet", he said and took his son into his arms walking away and Emmett felt himself crumble. His older self was a little harsh but maybe thats how life is when you grow older. "Take them home", he said as he walked up the stairs and Regina nodded turning to the teenagers.

"Come on"

The two teenagers nodded walking over to the dining table where the remote laid but Regina stopped in her tracks. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?", Emma asked confused walking over to the kitchen island as well and Regina looked around the table, panicking fully.

"Where is the remote?!"

* * *

"How could you loose the remote?", the older version of Emmett asked as he and Regina stood in the kitchen while Emma and Emmett sat in the couches with Henry. Emmett smiled at his son, playing with his small fingers. He wasn't more than four months old.

"I can't believe this kid is actually my son", he said with a big smile and Emma couldn't stop the smile either. Her nephew was truly beautiful.

"I was busy answering the door for a man who was looking for you. What have you done now?!", Regina asked her husband angrily.

"Nothing!", older Emmett argued back and Henry began crying, making younger Emmett worry.

"Oh no no baby don't cry", he said and the two parents watched the boy as he made Henry stop crying instantly.

Emma looked up and met Regina's eyes making the woman look away and Emma sighed deep looking back down at her nephew. The older Emmett sighed deep and turned to his wife. "Show them the guest room", he said and Regina nodded, not wanting to argue further with him.

A few hours later Emma was laying wide awake in the bed next to her sleeping brother. She could really use a cigarette but her cigarettes were laying in her jacket at home. Many years back. She didn't smoke regularly, only when she was angry or just frustrated. Not that she was either at the moment, but the thought of a smoke didn't sound so bad right now.

Knowing she wouldn't get any sleep anytime soon, she got out of bed and walked out of the room. She walked into the living room and immediately discovered older Emmett standing by the door to the backyard, a cigarette in his hand. Emma smiled at her brother and walked towards him. The man heard the footsteps and turned to see his little sister walking towards him. He sighed deep and stared at her for a moment before pulling out his pack of cigarettes and gave one to the girl. Emma smiled wide and took the smoke, the lighter not far behind.

Emmett watched his sister lit up the smoke and chuckled shaking his head taking another hoax of the cigarette. "What?", Emma asked inhaling and Emmett smiled at her.

"It's wired. Seeing you smoke", he said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?"

Emmett shrugged and Emma could feel the answer wouldn't come. They stood in silence, enjoying the sight of the ocean, living in a house close to the beach. Emma loved the fact that her brother had gotten her dream house. She had always wanted to live by the ocean, sitting one late night and watching the full moon at full display with a smoke in her hand. It was a dream. And now it was fulfilled.

"You're living in my dream house", she said and the man smiled nodding.

"I know"

Emma smiled at him and took another hoax. The silence took over once again and Emma could feel how comfortable she actually was. And oh how wired it was.

* * *

When Emmett walked back into he and Regina's bedroom, he laid down next to his wife, putting his arms around her. Regina felt the arms around her and turned around meeting his eyes. "Why? Why tell them I'm him?", he asked and Regina sighed deep.

"I panicked... I'm sorry"

Emmett sighed and looked away. "I guess I can't blame you. My name is Emmett after all", he said and Regina nodded sighing.

"Yes, but it wasn't always''

"Babe—"

"Emma", Regina suddenly said and Emmett felt tears in his eyes.

"I miss him so much", he cried out and Regina nodded, feeling her own tears come and held him as he cried.

"I know baby, I know"


	4. Wrong Feelings

**Remember to follow me on twitter! denpine4**

* * *

"Alright so we can't find the remote, so you guys kinda have to stay here until we do", Emmett said and the two siblings nodded as they all stood in the living room. "So you two can have the guest room if you want"

Emma and Emmett shared a look before turning back to the others. "Sure", they said in unison and Regina and Emmett nodded sharing a look as well. Crying was heard and Regina was about to walk upstairs when younger Emmett bet her to it.

"Can I go?", he asked and Regina turned to her husband who nodded. Emmett smiled and ran up the stairs, Emma smiling at him as he went. Emmett watched Emma as she looked after her brother and he couldn't help but smile at her. He turned to Regina, seeing her looking at Emma with love in her eyes.

"Your gay is showing Mills", he whispered and Regina turned to him with a smirk. Emmett smiled and kissed her softly before turning to Emma.

"Why don't you two find something to do. I need to talk to Emmett anyway", he said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows while Regina nodded in understanding. Emmett gave Emma an assuring smile before walking upstairs and Regina turned to Emma who was already looking back at her.

"Come. I believe you want something else to wear than that uniform", she said nodding towards Emma's fencing uniform and Emma smiled nodding.

"Would be nice"

Regina smiled and walked out of the house, taking her jacket with her and Emma followed her suit.

* * *

Older Emmett walked inside his son's room and saw his brother standing with the boy in his arms, rocking him calmly. "You're good with him", he commented as he crossed his arms, leaning against the wall and the younger Emmett smiled at him.

"Thanks. He's cute"

Emmett couldn't agree more and nodded. He watched for a few moments before sighing deep, deciding to ask. "You're old enough to drive yeah?"

The younger Emmett turned to the man with furrowed eyebrows for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I have my own car and everything"

Of course Emmett already knew that. He could remember everything about his brother. "And how is that going? Are you driving safely?"

"Of course I am. I always look out when I drive"

Emmett could see the truthfulness and nodded with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. I would hate to know that I will die sooner than intended", he couldn't stop himself from saying and Emmett smiled.

"Then it's good I won't"

Emmett sighed deep watching his brother making faces at the little boy and he knew the tears were soon to come.

* * *

"So what is your style?", Regina asked once they were at the mall and Emma turned to her smiling.

"I like casual clothes. T-shirt, jeans, a nice leather jacket"

Regina smiled and nodded looking around for a perfect store for the girl. She had to admit this was exciting. It had been so many years since she last saw Emmett as Emma, and she couldn't wait to get to know the girl from another person's perspective. But just by meeting her now as well, she knew they were meant to be. She could practically feel the connecting between them, already now.

"Regina? You okay?", Emma asked and the woman came back from her thoughts, realizing she had been staring at the girl for a few moments.

"Yes. Yes I'm sorry. Uh lets try this store", she quickly said and Emma nodded with a wired look on her face before following the woman inside. Emma immediately discovered some pants and walked over to them.

"These are nice", she said holding up a pair and Regina stood next to her looking at the pair of jeans, only thinking about the ass that would look good in them.

"I agree. Anything else?"

Emma found her size and hummed looking around, Regina walking slowly behind, not stopping herself from looking downwards. _Stop it Regina, people are gonna think you're a pedophile_

"What about this jacket?", Emma asked seeing a simple cowboy jacket and Regina had to contain herself in order not to imagine Emma in that clothing, but of course it was too late.

"Yeah, yeah definitely, you should try it on", she said before she could even stop herself and she immediately regretted it. But Emma of course smiled and nodded taking the jacket in her size as well. She looked around for a tank top and saw a simple white one with the logo on and took it in her size before walking over to the dressing rooms, Regina right behind her.

"I'm just gonna wait right out here", she said once Emma found a free spot and the girl nodded closing up before starting undressing. The carpet didn't completely seal all the way, so Regina could see in a little bit and she tried so hard not to, but who was she trying to fool? This was her future husband. How could she not?

She turned her head slightly, looking down at the girl's bare feet and looked upwards to the nice ass and long back and neck. When she reached the back of the girl's head she immediately spotted the girl's eyes in the mirror and a huge blush took over making her look away instantly, but all Emma could do was smile, shaking her head as she continued.

A few moments later Emma was done and the girl smiled at the results in the mirror before removing the carpet, showing it to Regina.

"What do you think?", she asked and Regina smiled nodding.

"You look great. It suits you. I can give it to you if you want it"

"Are you sure? I have my own money you know", Emma said with a raised eyebrow and Regina found it so attractive.

"That is currently in your time. Sorry sweetie, I pay", she said back and Emma sighed deep nodding in acceptance.

"Fine. But remind to give you dinner when we meet one day in the future", she said and Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

"Of course"

Emma smiled and walked back inside the dressing room, covering it with the carpet. Regina stood waiting again but after a moment she heard Emma's voice.

"Uuuuhhhh Regina", the girl started out and the woman furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"Can you... Maybe... Come and help me out? The zipper is stuck in my underwear", she said and Regina furrowed her eyebrows even more and removed some of the carpet to get inside only to see Emma's bare arms. She cleared her throat looking down to see Emma's back zipper from her jeans indeed stuck in her underwear.

"Sure, let me uh... let me get it for you"

Emma smiled letting go fo the zipper and felt the woman's fingers against her own. She immediately felt the electricity and looked up in the mirror watching the woman as she helped her with the zipper. She watched the intensity in her eyes, the sharpness of her jaw, the filling of her lips. Regina was a very beautiful woman. Her brother was the luckiest guy in the world, Emma had to admit. What she wouldn't do to get this woman as her wife.

"There you go", Regina said and Emma turned around smiling up at her.

"Thanks"

Regina nodded looking down at the girl and she knew she was stuck. Those eyes were so soft and pour and it had been years since she last saw them like this. This was the girl she fell in love with. The girl she gave her heart to. The girl of her dreams.

Emma could feel the pull the woman had on her. Something about Regina was different. It was like she knew her. Like they had met before. Or was going to. Like they were meant to meet. She didn't know why she felt it, but something just told her.

Before she could even react, lips were on her own and her back were against the wall. The kiss wasn't too heated but it wasn't too soft either. It was like they had waited years for that kiss to happen. Like it was the kiss that was meant to happen. Emma didn't know why, but this kiss had never felt more right. Of course Regina did. She knew this girl was becoming her life one day. And she couldn't wait for it.

"If you two are quite done sharing DNA, there are others that would like to try on some clothes", a voice suddenly said and the two busy women stopped immediately looking into each other's eyes and they both knew. This was not good. None of it was. The staring kept going, both women watching the other's eyes intently, looking for any sort of regret, but none was found. They both knew they wanted this. And oh how wrong it was.

* * *

Emmett walked outside the house and into the garage, knowing his son was safe and sound with his brother. He walked over to a closet, clapping his Mercedes Benz on its roof on the way. He opened the closet and immediately discovered what he had been hiding for so many years. A soft smile spread on his face as he pulled out his sword. He hadn't used it in many years. Not since that day. He looked back inside the closet and saw his mask taking it out as well.

He walked out of the garage and onto the lawn, putting on his mask. He took his position and began doing some exercises. After a few minutes in the sun the back door to the backyard opened and he turned to see Emmett walking outside with a can of lemonade with two glasses. The older Emmett took off his mask and watched as his brother took a glass and poured some lemonade before handing it over.

"Here. It's hot"

Emmett smiled accepting the drink and took it all in one go. His brother was right, it was indeed hot and if the boy hadn't been there, he would have taken off his shirt already, but the chance of Emmett seeing his scars on his breast was too much of a risk.

"Thank you. Where's my son?"

"He fell asleep quickly after a read him a short story. The baby monitor is just in there", Emmett answered nodding towards the kitchen and the older Emmett nodding in acceptance.

"You got more of those?", Emmett suddenly asked and the older Emmett turned to his brother, looking at him for a moment before nodding towards the garage.

"There's a big closet in there. You should see it easily"

Emmett smiled wide and ran inside the garage already finding the closet. The adult chuckled shaking his head as he walked inside to take the baby monitor outside placing it on the small table they had in they backyard. The teenager came back out with a sword and a helmet and immediately put them on.

"Ready?", he asked and the adult chuckled.

"Really? You wanna fight me?", he asked and the teenager nodded.

"Of course. It's not everyday you get to fight against yourself"

Emmett sighed deep, looking at his brother for a moment before putting on the helmet, standing his pose ready. The two boys battled for a few minutes in the sun when they suddenly heard a car and the adult immediately recognized it.

"Shit", he whispered taking off his mask and put it down along with his sword.

"What? Who is it?", Emmett asked and before the adult could react a redhead stepped out of the car.

"Hey Em"

"Hey Z", he answered back and Emmett furrowed his eyebrows at his older self.

"Who is that?"

The redhead froze when she saw the boy in front of her. It had been so long since she last saw him. How did he end up here? Zelena knew it had to be Regina. Regina always did something.

"Zelena", Emmett called out his sister in law and the woman turned to her brother in law, tears in her eyes. She was glad that she was wearing her sunglasses.

"I'm sorry. Zelena Mills", she cleared her throat and said holding out her hand. Emmett furrowed his eyebrows at the woman's nervousness but smiled softly at her, taking the hand.

"Emmett Swan"

Zelena felt her body becoming warm from the touch of the boy's hand and she could feel the old feelings coming back.

"Lovely. Em, sweetie, will you come in for a sec, I need to discuss something in private with you", she said, clearing her throat and the adult nodded following his sister in law inside.

"What the hell happened?", Zelena asked the moment they were alone upstairs and Emmett sighed deep.

"Regina went back in time to get me and Emmett in order to try and stop Emmett from killing himself"

"Wha- is she insane?! No don't answer that, of course she is, what was she thinking?! Using your brother's invention to try and save your other brother"

"I know it's confusing", Emmett said, trying to calm her down, but the woman scoffed at the comment.

"That would be an understatement"

Emmett sighed deep and eyed the woman knowingly. Zelena rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do they know?"

"Currently they think I'm Emmett and that he is marrying Regina and Henry is his son while Emma is just Regina's sister in law"

Zelena closed her eyes looking down and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"So much for subtlety", the woman said and Emmett nodding in agreement once again.

"Where is Regina anyway?"

"She's with-", the man suddenly stopped when they heard a car and that was enough answer for Zelena.

"You know what this means right?", she asked him and the man furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that because you are not Emmett and Emma isn't just Regina's sister in law, they will obviously feel a connection. Remember when you met Regina? You both felt a spark. You knew you had found the right person. There will be no difference just because Regina is an adult now"

Emmett closed his eyes in realization and sighed deeper than ever. "Fuck", he whispered and Zelena nodded in agreement.

"Indeed"

* * *

"Fuck", Regina hissed when she drove into the driveway by her house and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's going on?", she asked and Regina sighed deep.

"My sister is here"

Emma frowned as they got out of the car, but she smiled when she saw her brother standing in the backyard.

"Hey guys, I made some lemonade, you want something?"

Emma smiled nodding and Emmett turned to Regina who looked nervous. "Sure"

Emmett smiled walking inside the house to get some glasses, coming back outside seconds later. Emma smiled taking the two glasses and held some lemonade up before giving the glass to Regina.

The woman smiled, taking the glass, and she could feel Emma's fingers brush her own, making Emma blush. Emmett noticed the blush and furrowed his eyebrows at his sister. He had never seen her blush like that before.

Suddenly steps were heard and they all turned to see Emmett and Zelena walking outside. "Hello Regina. So you made it back, excellent. I need to talk to you in private"

Regina nodded placing her empty glass on the table before following her sister inside. Emma watched Regina as she did, but felt eyes on her and turned to see her brother giving her a look.

"What?"

* * *

"It's confirmed. You are the stupidest person on this planet", Zelena immediately said and Regina sighed looking down. "What were you thinking Regina? What is mother gonna say?"

"Nothing Zelena, cause you're not gonna say anything"

Zelena sighed, knowing her sister was right. She would never tell their mother. "Besides. I know that deep down in your heart, you are happy to see him again", Regina said and Zelena looked at her sister, feeling tears coming. But she refused to show them. It had been years and she was not about to lose it now.

"Don't you dare use him against me Regina"

"Just cut it Zelena and talk to him. While he's still here"

The oldest sister sighed deep and walked out of the room, leaving her sister sighing deep. Regina knew this was hard for Zelena, but there was a reason she brought them here.

* * *

"Emmett and I gonna go to bed", Emma said when she walked inside the living room where the three adults sat talking.

"Alright, goodnight", Regina said as she stood, walking closer to the girl and Emma smiled at her with nervousness in her eyes. Zelena and Emmett shared a look making Zelena sigh turning back to her sister and the girl.

"Goodnight", Emma whispered walking back inside the bedroom and Regina sighed staring at the door as it closed slowly.

"You're pathetic", Zelena said looking away and Regina turned to her with a frown.

"Me? At least I've talked to her! You haven't even spared Emmett a glance since you came here!"

Zelena stood from her seat when Emmett decided to step in, stepping in between the two sisters. "Zelena. Take it easy"

The red head sighed deep turning to her brother in law and nodded turning back to her sister. "What happened?", she asked and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her sister.

"What do you mean?"

"Cut it Regina, you know what I'm talking about"

Regina sighed turning around. She couldn't look at her husband while saying it. "Emma and I kissed"

Zelena sighed closing her eyes while Emmett looked down.

* * *

"How long do you think we are gonna be here?", Emmett asked once he and Emma were in bed and Emma sighed shaking her head.

"I don't know. Not too long I hope"

"Really?", Emmett asked surprised and Emma furrowed her eyebrows.

"Of course. I hate being away from mom and dad when they don't know where we are. You know how mom can be", she explained and Emmett nodded looking away.

"Yeah sure. But I just figured you wanted to stay a little more"

Emma frowned at her brother looking at him fully. "Why do you think that?"

"Emma. Come on. I saw the looks between you and Regina. Something is going on"

Emma sighed deep looking away and Emmett laid, waiting for an answer, but it never came and he knew he hit spot on. "Emma-"

"Just let it go Emmett, please", Emma interrupted him softly and the boy looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"Sure"


	5. The Truth Always Comes Out

**Hello everyone!**

 **Another chapter is up! I'm sorry for he long wait but here it is!**

 **Before you start reading it's IMPORTANT that you know something, otherwise you will be too confused.**

 **There is a flashback in this chapter and when I write flashbacks, I usually write how long time it was from. Like 3 years ago or 7 years ago. And because there is currently 2 different times in this story, I am using the time they are from, not their older self. So when the flash back says 'x years ago' it's the x years before their own time. Not their adults time.**

 **I hope you understand, otherwise you will hopefully understand it once you read it.**

 **Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Faint music woke the siblings up and Emmett opened his eyes groaning out. He turned to see his sister still sleeping and sighed getting out of the bed. He took his pants, putting them on before taking his t-shirt, walking out of the bedroom.

He walked down the stairs to the living room, the music getting louder and he immediately discovered the red headed woman from yesterday, standing in the kitchen.

"Good morning", he said putting on his t-shirt and Zelena turned to see the boy walking towards her, his shirt only half on and she immediately spotted his six pack before it disappeared behind the fabric.

"Morning", she said lowly turning back to the food. She could feel her heart beating faster the closer he got. It had been so many years since she saw him and when that happened, he was laying dead in front of her.

"You okay?", Emmett asked the clearly disturbed woman and Zelena looked up at him, her eyes meeting his and she felt her heart break right there and then.

"I-I'm fine thank you"

Emmett eyed her for a moment before nodding turning to the music player. "I like your music taste. Bruno Mars. Still a classic"

Zelena chuckled smiling. She of course knew Emmett loved Bruno Mars. He was a big fan of the pop star. "Yeah. Someone taught me to listen to his music and I eventually fell in love with him"

"Oh. Someone special?", Emmett couldn't help but ask. He didn't know why, but the woman was very interesting. Not to mention attractive.

Zelena looked at her breakfast for a moment before looking at the boy and she couldn't stop her smile from forming. "Yeah. Very special"

Emmett smiled, happy to see the woman smile. She was beautiful.

"Good morning everyone", a voice said and they turned to see Regina walking down the stairs.

"Good morning", Zelena said with a bright smile and Regina eyed her for a moment, turning to Emmett who was looking in the newspaper. She turned back to her sister with a raised eyebrow and Zelena gave her the 'you-shut-up-or-I'll-beat-your-ass' look.

Regina raised her hands and sat down next to Emmett who turned to her smiling. "So. What are we doing today?", Emmett decided to ask and the two sisters shared a look, quickly trying to find something they could do without ruining the future. And Emmett could see the struggle.

"Come on guys, there must be something we can do without ruining anything. We could visit Emma's older self. I'm sure Em would love to meet her"

The two sisters widened their eyes, not knowing what to say. "You can't!", Zelena quickly said and both Emmett and Regina turned to her with wide eyes at the outburst.

"Why not?", Emmett asked and Zelena turned to Regina for help.

"Because! Uh... Emma is... out of town", Regina decided to say and Emmett furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah", Zelena continued. "She's at the world championship in fencing. She's a real star", she said with wide eyes and Emmett nodded eyeing her for a moment before turning to his future wife.

"Alright. Nice enough", he accepted before looking back down in the newspaper and the two sisters sighed deep in relief.

"Good morning everyone", a deep voice said and they all turned to see Emma's older self walking down the stairs with his son in his arms. Regina smiled at the sight and stood from her seat to greet her husband with a soft kiss before taking their son into her arms, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Em. Your younger self is bored, find something for him to do", Zelena said as she finished the last pancake before taking the dishes quickly.

"Really? Not a surprise to be honest, you are me after all", he said and Regina and Zelena shared a look while the younger Emmett smiled at his older self.

"Yeah, I guess I am"

The older Emmett smiled and nodded before turning to the see the pancakes standing ready to be eaten. "Where is Emma?", he asked noticing the girl's absence and turned to Regina who looked at their son, trying to avoid her husband's eyes. She couldn't look him in the eyes after what happened between her and Emma.

"She was still sleeping when I woke up. She looked pretty beaten when she went to bed", you get Emmett said and the three adults looked at him for a few moments before older Emmett nodded.

"I'll go and check on her. Babe do you still have some aspirin in your shelf?", he asked as he took a glass and filled it with some water and Regina nodded.

"Yeah I think I have a few left"

Emmett nodded and walked up the stairs with the glass of water and took the aspirin from the shelf before walking over to the guest room they had given the kids. "Emma? It's Emmett, may I come in?"

When he didn't hear an answer he sighed and tried again. "Emma"

Still no answer and he decided to just go in. The girl was sleeping like a rock and he couldn't stop himself from looking at his former self. He hadn't seen himself as a girl in many years. To see her right in front of him, he couldn't help but admire her.

He walked over to her and sat down, placing the glass on the table next to the bed. "Emma? Are you okay?"

The girl started to groan and Emmett knew she was waking up. The girl took in the room and her eyes landed on Emmett and the water and pills in his hands. "Hey. Are you okay? I thought you might needed these", he said and Emma nodded taking a pill, putting it in her mouth before taking the glass, taking a sip.

Emmett watched his younger self struggle to wake up properly. He knew what was wrong of course, and all she needed was some time to focus right and some aspirin. She always needed that.

"Thanks", Emma said with a dry throat and Emmett smiled nodding.

"Sure"

* * *

The six people sat by the table eating breakfast, Emmett asking so many question to his older self about Henry and having children and Emma, Zelena and Regina smiled at the boy as he did. He had always been a curious boy.

"I can't wait to be a dad. Henry looks so adorable", younger Emmett said and the adults shared sad looks and Emma was about to ask what was wrong when something stopped her. A knock on the door.

Emmett and Regina shared a look and Regina stood from the seat, walking over to the door. She looked back the table for a moment before turning back to the door. She opened softly and met the eyes of her husband's best friend.

"Lucas? What are you doing here?", Regina hissed, trying to close the door enough for the brunette not to see behind her.

"I'm here to babysit Henry. Like you asked me to", she said and Regina widened her eyes.

 _Shit_

"Regina? Everything okay?", Ruby asked and Regina looked around trying to find a solution to her problem when nothing came up.

"Uuhh..."

"Babe who is it?", she heard her husband ask and felt him behind her, his arm suddenly around her waist.

"Oh hey Rubes, what's up?", Emmett greeted his best friend and Ruby smiled at him and held up her hand, letting them make their handshake.

"Wanna come in for some breakfast?", he asked and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her husband. Was he crazy?!

"Sure, I haven't eaten yet, but I thought you were eating brunch with your parents Regina?", Ruby asked as she walked inside and Regina was about to stop her when she noticed Emma and Emmett gone from the table.

She furrowed her eyebrows turning to her husband who eyed her back for a moment before turning to his best friend. "We canceled, Henry became sick and we forgot to inform you, sorry Rubes", he lied easily and Ruby nodded before turning to Zelena who smiled at her.

"Hey Lena. How are you?"

Zelena rolled eyes at the nickname. Even after all these years, the wolf girl still called her that. "I'm good Wolfie, good"

Ruby laughed at the nickname and nodded, liking the answer. "Good. Glad to hear it"

They began to eat and Emmett turned to see his younger self and brother hiding in their closet in the living room, not far from them. From where they were standing, they could see the whole table with all four people by the table. And hear everything.

"So have you heard it?", Ruby started out and the three adults turned to her, little Henry smiling wide at her. He had always loved his aunt Ruby.

"Heard what?", Zelena asked and Ruby smirked at them.

"Neal has gotten a girlfriend"

Emmett widened his eyes and turned to his wife who sad with just as surprised eyes.

"Really? Doesn't sound like him", Emmett decided to say and Ruby grinned nodding.

"I know right? But from what I see, she's quite cute"

"Lucas stop it. Let him have his fun", Regina said and Ruby smiled shaking her head.

"Ew no, they're sixteen, I'm not sleeping with minors"

Emmett and Regina shared a look, knowing the woman was lying, but they decided to just let it go.

* * *

 **3 Months Ago**

"You can do this Emma. I know you can"

"Dinner's ready!", her mother's voice was heard and Emma looked at herself one more time in the mirror, taking a deep breath.

"This is it"

The family sat by the dining table, eating dinner and Emma looked at her family, debating when she should start her confession.

"There's something I need to tell you", she suddenly blurred out before she could stop herself and the three others looked at her.

"Okay", David said and Emma nodded taking a deep breath and Mary Margaret became worried for her daughter.

"Is everything okay sweetheart?", she asked taking her daughter's hand and Emma smiled nodding.

"I hope it is"

Mary Margaret became even more worried and turned to her husband who eyed her back with calm eyes, mentally asking her to take it easy.

"I've had this feeling for a very long time and I have debated with myself wether I want this or not. And I've come to the conclusion that I do. Want this you know?"

The three others nodded, urging her to continue and Emma nodded feeling it was going well so far.

"I just hope you guys accept it. Accept me for who I truly am"

The parents shared a worried look before turning back to Emma who looked back at them. Emmett simply stared at his sister, already knowing what came next.

"I want to change my gender"

* * *

 **Present Time**

"I'm fucking starving", younger Emmett whispered in the closet and Emma turned to him, sighing deep.

"So if our brother is sixteen now, that must mean you are... thirty three", she said and Emmett looked at his sister for a moment before turning back to the adults.

"How is Kara?", Ruby asked, turning to Zelena and Emmett and Regina shared a look. They had completely forgot about that.

"She's good. She had a sleepover at a friend today. I'm getting her in a few hours"

Ruby smiled, watching the redhead. "Emmett would have been an amazing father"

Emmett and Regina widened their eyes at the comment while younger Emmett and Emma in the closet frowned. Why was she talking about Emmett like that?

"Thank you", Zelena said and Ruby smiled at her, taking her hand and squeezed it.

A phone rang and Emmett stood from his seat answering it. "Hello? Hey mom. Yeah we're good. I know, Henry's just not feeling so good today. We got it mom, don't worry. Alright. Love you too. I always do mom. I know mom. I... I miss him too. You know we all do mom. Alright, say hi from me and the others yeah? Alright mom, love you. Bye"

"Is everything okay?", Ruby asked and Emmett nodded sitting back down before turning to the closet where he knew Emmett and Emma was staring right back at him. He knew they had questions. He felt a hand in his own and turned to his wife who gave him a soft smile with broken eyes. She knew as well. They needed to tell them.

Before they could continue their breakfast, the closet opened and Emmett and Emma fell out of it with a hard crash. "Ow!"

The adults turned to the noise and Ruby gasped while Regina and Emmett stood to help the kids up. "Oh my god what did you guys do?", Ruby asked and Emma and Emmett looked at the woman in front of them.

"Hey Rubes", Emma said with an awkward wave.

"Ruby we can explain", Regina decided to say and the woman stood from her seat walking closer to the younger Emmett.

"It's been years since I last saw him", she whispered and Emmett and Regina nodded sharing a look while Zelena still sat by the table, watching the young boy from afar.

"What do you mean it's been years? I'm standing right there", Emmet asked confused as he pointed at who he believed was his older self and Ruby turned to her best friend.

"They don't know?"

Emmett and Regina sighed shaking their head and Ruby turned to Zelena who shook her head as well and the brunette knew she had fucked it up.

"Don't know what?", Emma asked with an angry face looking at Regina and the woman looked back at her with broken eyes.

* * *

 **Remember to follow me on Twitter denpine4 or my new blog on tumblr denpine for updates if you might have questions for me.**


	6. Too Late

_"Time of death. Five thirty four pm"_

 _Silence filled the OR as the doctors stared at the dead boy in front of them._

 _"How old was he?", a nurse asked and they all turned to her._

 _"Eighteen", a doctor said as he kept staring at the boy and they all shared looks._

 _They head doctor of the surgery walked out of the OR and down the hallway towards the family of the boy, who he knew was going to destroy. As he walked inside he saw the parents sitting and holding their two other boys._

 _"Family of Emmett Swan?", he called them out and the family turned to him, the mother immediately standing, her second oldest right behind her. Her husband was not far behind as he held his youngest, only a few months old._

 _"Doctor. How did it go?", the mother asked and the doctor felt his heart break as he could see the hope in the mother's eyes._

 _"I'm sorry mrs. Swan. We did everything we could"_

 _The mother started to cry and turned to her husband hugging him tight without crushing her son. The father stood with his own tears as he kissed his wife's head, anger, sadness and regret filling his heart._

 _"No. No it cant' be true!", the second oldest kept saying to the doctor but the man nodded._

 _"I'm sorry son, there was nothing we could do. He was far too gone before he even got here"_

 _"No! No!", the boy kept repeating and the father gave his son over to his wife before walking over to his second oldest and holding him, but the boy fought his father's arms._

 _"No! There must be something you can do", the boy kept shouting and his father held him tighter._

 _"I'm so sorry", the doctor said and walked back down the hallway, a tear falling down his cheek as the cries filled the entire hospital._

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?!", Emma asked angrily and Emmett and Regina shared a look nodding.

"Let's go sit", Emmett said and the two siblings did as they were told, sitting down by the table. Emmett looked at his wife before walking over to the table, sitting down as well.

"First I need to ask you. What has happened in your life recently?", he asked the both of them and the siblings shared a look before turning back to the man, Emma's eyes meeting Regina's.

"I'm going to the nationals in fencing for our school this weekend", she started out and Emmett nodded.

"Then you have already told them", he said and Emma knew what he was talking about.

"Yes"

Emmett nodded and turned to Regina who sat and fed Henry. He still needed food after all. "You will forget this once you're back to your own time, so I might as well tell you"

Younger Emmett turned to his sister who just stared at Regina and Henry. "About a year, a year and a half from now in your time... Emmett will... get in a car crash. The doctors will not be able to save you"

"What?", the two siblings said in unison and Emmett nodded in confirmation.

"By the time that happened, I... we would already have changed our gender", he continued and the two siblings furrowed their eyebrows for a few moments before Emma realized.

"Wait... you're not Emmett. You're me"

Emmett nodded in confirmation and Emma sighed deep turning to Regina who smiled softly back at her.

"So you and I..."

"Are married, yes", Regina confirmed and Emma nodded turning to Henry.

"Then how did we get him?"

Regina turned to look at her son and she smiled at him as he looked up at her. "We got a donor. We agreed we didn't want some random guy, so we asked my best friend Daniel to do it. He immediately agreed"

Emma nodded turning back to her older self. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

"Because we didn't want to comprise the future. One little thing and Henry could be gone"

The siblings went quiet after that, sitting and staring at the little boy in the baby seat.

"I need a walk", younger Emmett suddenly said and the boy stood from his seat and walked to the front door before anyone could say anything.

"Emmett", Regina immediately called out her husband and said husband stood from his seat.

"I got him", he said following the boy and Regina sighed deep turning to Emma.

"I'm sorry"

Emma shook her head and stood from her seat, walking up the stairs. Regina sighed and turned to Zelena and Ruby who looked back at her. "It's okay Regina", Zelena said with a comforting tone and the brunette nodded sitting back down.

"We didn't tell him", she said and Zelena shook her head.

"It's okay. There was a reason you brought them here. There was a reason Emmett created the time machine. And if you do this right... He will meet her"

Regina nodded and took the offered hand from her sister, feeling the comfort she needed.

* * *

"Emmett! Emmett wait!", Em yelled after his brother and Emmett stopped turning to the man that was now his brother.

"What Em? What?!"

"Emmett please. You need to relax. One move, and everything could change", Em tried to calm his brother down and Emmett sighed deep looking around him.

"What happens? In the accident? Was I driving?"

Em stood still as he watched his brother's face. What should he say?

"Em... please... I need to know. I need to make sure it won't happen", Emmett pleaded and Em furrowed his eyebrows.

"How Emmett? Once you and Emma are back in your own time, you will have forgotten about ever coming here"

"Why?! If you can save me—"

"Because it's too dangerous Emmett! I have a wife, a son! I can't lose that"

Emmett stared at his brother, with hurtful eyes. "So you would rather lose me?!"

"I have lived without you for almost fifteen years! If it means keeping Regina and Henry, then I would happily take fifteen more"

Emmett silently gasped and Em sighed knowing he had been too harsh. "Emmett—"

"Don't. It's clear how your priorities are. Emma and I will leave soon", he stopped him, starting to walk back to the house. "Find that remote"

Em stood left watching his brother walk away and he knew he needed to take them back. Fast.

* * *

Emma laid in the bed, looking at the ceiling as the many thoughts in her mind kept replaying over and over.

She will change her gender. Emmett will die in a car crash. She will lose her brother. But she couldn't. She wouldn't let that happen. He was her everything.

She got up from the bed in frustration and walked out of the room walking over to her older self and Regina's bedroom. They had to have some of the forgetting potion in here somewhere.

She walked inside carefully, so the others downstairs wouldn't hear them. What she saw was a normal bedroom. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sighing deep in frustration, she looked in the drawers, but all she saw was watches and ties, carefully taken cared of. She looked up to see shirts hanging in a line, shoes standing beneath them.

"Wow", she whispered and couldn't stop the smile on her face. She looked to be a very wealthy man once she got older. A wealthy life with a wonderful family, then she suddenly realized.

"I'm living in my dream house", she whispered and walked around the bedroom, watching the perfect made bed. The other side of the room where Regina's dresses and suits hang as well.

"Of course she has suits as well", Emma said to herself and turned to see a statue in the corner of the room. She furrowed her eyebrows and once she got closer she saw the animal was a fox. She smiled touching the head softly when it suddenly bowed backwards and a loud rumbling started out.

"What the hell?", Emma said to herself turning to her older self's closet move to the side, revealing an elevator.

"Wow"

She walked closer and looked to the door before walking inside the elevator. She looked at the buttons but only saw one. She hummed in confusion and pressed the button, letting the closet close immediately. The elevator went down and Emma felt herself stiffen.

After a few moments, it stopped and the doors opened, lights turning on to reveal a big laboratory. Emma's eyes widened at the sight. Was this hers?

"What the actual fuck?"

She walked inside, watching all the broken pieces of metal and resources. She turned to see a chair with six big screens on the wall, a map of New York filling the screens into one big picture.

Frowning at the sight she walked closer and saw a remote on the big desk. "Is that...?", she asked into nothing as she took it into her hand and turned to see a big opening in between two metal rods.

"Don't touch it!", a voice yelled and Emma turned to see Emmett standing behind her.

"You took it", she said holding the remote and Emmett sighed nodding.

"Yes"

"Why? I thought you wanted us to go back"

Emmett walked over to his younger self and took the remote gently from her. "I did. And then I didn't"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows at the man and said man sighed placing the remote down. He turned to his keyboard and pressed a few buttons before a picture of Emmett showed up on the screen.

"Why do you have that picture?", Emma asked looking at the picture of her brother. Laying dead on the table.

"I had it on screen every time I worked on the time machine. There were many times where I just wanted to give up. But looking at the picture, it gave me the strength to keep going"

Emma looked at the man as he spoke. For the first time since they arrived, she could truly see how broken the man was. Right now she couldn't bare the thought of losing Emmett.

"Regina told me our brother build it", she commented as she walked closer to the man and Emmett turned to her, looking down at her.

"Yeah, but she knew if she told you, I made it, you would find out the truth"

Emma sighed and looked into the man's eyes. Before she knew it, her arms were around him and hugged him tight. "You okay?", Emmett asked, but Emma just shook her head and hugged him tighter.

"How did I become so tall?", she asked and Emmett chuckled.

"Pills"

Emma chuckled as well and squeezed him one more time before letting him go. "Let's get you home", he said and Emma looked down thinking hard. "What?", he asked worried and Emma looked up at him.

"Can it wait for tomorrow?"

Emmett frowned at the girl, but couldn't help the smirk that slowly appeared. "Why do I suddenly feel that we have a plan going on in that head?"

"We?"

"Well I am you", he said and Emma chuckled.

"Right. I do good as a man though", she couldn't help but say, stepping a few steps away from him and Emmett chuckled nodding.

"Thanks"

* * *

Zelena and Ruby stood in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes while Regina stood with Henry in her arms. Zelena turned to see Emmett sitting in the living room on the couch and the redhead sighed with a sad face.

"Go over to him", Ruby said, noticing the redhead's look and Regina looked at her sister as well.

"What should I say to him?", Zelena asked nervously and the two brunette's frowned at her.

"Doesn't matter. Just give him some company", Ruby said turning the woman around and gently pushing her towards the living room. Zelena looked back at them, meeting an encouraging Ruby and a smiling Regina. She nodded and turned back to the couch to see Emmett sitting, looking out of the window, obviously deep in thought.

"Emmett?", she called him out softly and the boy turned to her, but didn't say anything, obviously waiting for her to continue. "Are you okay?"

Emmett gave a soft smile and nodded before looking back out of the window making Zelena turn to Ruby and Regina for guidance but the two women just pointed at the boy, indicating for her to keep talking to him.

Zelena sighed and turned to the boy, seeing how broken he was. She walked around the other couch and sat down, letting herself play with her fingers. They sat in silence and Ruby turned to Regina with surprised eyes.

"She's like a little girl around him", she whispered and Regina nodded turning to her.

"She loved him Ruby. Probably still does"

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door and Regina and Ruby shared a look, eyes full of confusion. Regina gave Henry over to Ruby before walking over to the door, opening and immediately punching herself in the face, when she saw who it was.

 _Oh no_

"Hello darling", Cora's voice said and Regina stared at her mother, but she wasn't the only one. Behind her stood her father with Mary Mary Margaret and David, all of their arms filled with food.


	7. Back To Where It Started

**Hello everyone! Another chapter!**

 **Before you begin reading, I would like to say thank you for all the love you have given this story. It is much more loved than I ever thought it would be. I am so happy that you guys like it.**

 **One of you asked what music/song i listen to when I write this story or if I even do. And yes I do. I have to say i don't know why it's specifically this song, but the moment I heard it for the first time (that was after I came out with this story), I immediately thought of Emmett and Emma and their relationship as brother and sister. But yeah here is the song. It isn't popular I assume, but I still love it. One fo my favorites at the moment :) MUNA - Loudspeaker (can be found on Spotify)**

 **Again thank you and enjoy the chapter :)**

 **\- DP**

* * *

"Mother. What are you doing here?", Regina asked in horror, slightly turning to Ruby who stood with eyes filled with confusion and panic.

"You told us you couldn't arrive at the brunch because Henry didn't feel so well, so we decided to bring the brunch to you", Cora said and Regina gave an insecure smile. What should she do now?

"Who is at the door Regina?", Zelena asked and Cora smiled wide walking inside, making Regina step aside. She turned to her father who came up right behind his wife and kissed her cheek softly, making Regina smile despite the situation. Suddenly a scream was heard and they all turned to Cora who stood with her hand in front of her mouth.

"What's going on?", Mary Margaret asked, walking further inside and found the reason pretty fast when she saw her oldest son sitting in the couch next to Zelena.

"David", she whispered and the man looked at the son he lost so many years ago.

"What have you done?", he asked turning to Regina who stood with a guilty look on her face.

"Regina Maria Mills!", Cora yelled and Zelena and Emmett stood from their seats on the couch.

"Mom? Dad?", Emmett said looking at the older people who was his parents. Mary Margaret walked closer to him, bringing her palms to his face, holding his cheeks softly, as she caressed them softly with her thumps.

"It's been so long", she said and David came up to stand next to her, putting his hand on his son's shoulder softly, looking him over.

"I can't believe this"

Emmett smiled at them, letting them hold him as they pulled him in for a hug.

"What's going on?! Who's dead?!", a voice yelled as two bodies came running down the stairs and they all turned to see Emma and Emmett and the older person froze when he saw who it was.

"Shit", he whispered while Emma looked at her parents in this future.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Hi sweetie", Mary Margaret greeted her, holding out her hand and Emma walked over to them, smiling at them. But Mary Margaret was quick to turn to her now grown up son.

"Young man, you're not going anywhere", she said as she saw him sneaking upstairs and the man stopped, mentally punching himself before walking down the stairs once again and over to his parents.

"Hey mom", he said with insecurity and Mary Margaret eyed him angrily.

"What have you done? Bringing them here. You know how dangerous it is Emma", she said and Emmett groaned. His mother only ever used his female name when she was angry. She always did.

"Mooom", he pouted and Mary Margaret eyed him angrier.

"Don't you pout in front of me young man, I'm still your mother"

"Mary Margaret, please", Regina started, walking over to her husband. "He has nothing to do with this. I went back in time to get them", she said and Cora looked at her daughter with displeasure.

"Regina"

"Mother please, hear me out. Emmett told me to bring them back the moment he saw them, but then the remote disappeared, so they've been staying here while we've been looking for it", she finished and Emmett looked down and turned to meet his younger self's eyes who was mentally telling him to tell his wife the truth.

"Actually...", he started out, all of them turning to him and he turned to Regina, looking into her brown eyes, he loved so much. "The remote never disappeared. I took it"

"What? Why?", she asked in confusion and Emmett sighed turning to his brother.

"Because I wanted more time with Emmett. I hadn't seen him in fifteen years. Not having him here has been so hard. I just wanted a few moments with him", he said and they all turned to the boy who stared back at his sister's older self who was now his brother. He felt a hand on his cheek and turned to his mother who smiled softly at him.

"It's been hard for all of us"

"How much do they know?", Henry sr. asked and they all turned to him, Regina smiling at him.

"Everything", she answered and they all nodded looking at the children.

Another knock was heard and they all furrowed their eyebrows. Regina walked over to the door and opened it, revealing her niece.

"Hey aunt Regina", the girl said hugging her tight and walked inside seeing everybody widening their eyes at the girl's presence.

"Who died?"

They all shared looks and the fourteen year old got even more confused.

"Kara what are you doing here? I told you I would come and get you later", Zelena decided to step in, walking over to her and Kara turned to her mother.

"Gwen needed to go with her parents to the shop so I decided to come over here, playing a little with Henry, but I see he is rather busy", she said nodding towards Henry who was in Ruby's arms, currently playing with Emma's golden locks, as the blonde stood next to the brunette.

Emmett smiled walking over to Ruby and took his son into his arms, smiling at him. "Be careful Henry", he said and the boy laughed turning to his father.

"You should've called me Kara, do that next time alright?", Zelena said and the girl nodded turning to the two other teenagers in the room.

"Who are they?", she asked looking at her mother and Zelena turned to Emmett and Emma who eyed the girl back. The silence was tense and no one knew what to say. What could they possibly say to the girl?

"I'm Emmett", the boy said walking forward, holding out his hand and Kara eyed him wired for a moment before taking the offered hand.

"Kara"

Emmett smiled nodding before letting the girl's hand go. The adults shared looks, Zelena's eyes watering at the sight of her daughter finally meeting her father.

* * *

"You are a good boy, yes you are", Cora said softly as she tickled Henry's stomach making him laugh. She and Regina sat in the living room, taking care of Henry while her husband was helping Emmett and Ruby with dinner for all of them. David and Mary Margaret was talking with Emma and Emmett and Zelena had driven her and Kara back for a bath before they would arrive back.

Cora turned to look at her youngest daughter who looked down at her fingers, obviously thinking hard.

"What's wrong?", she asked turning Henry around so he sat with his back to her front. Regina looked at her mother and sighed deep.

"I fucked it up... now all of you have these memories of them... I ruined them...", she said and Cora sighed pulling her daughter closer.

"It's okay sweetie"

Regina sighed once again, letting her mother comfort her.

"Regina?", a voice said and the mother and daughter turned to see Emma standing behind them.

"Is everything okay?", Regina asked and Emma nodded looking into her eyes. Regina felt herself blush and could feel her mother's eyes hard on her.

"Can we talk?", Emma asked softly and Regina nodded turning to her mother who smiled nodding.

"Let's go to my room", she said and Emma nodded following her. She turned to look at Cora who smiled back at her and Emma couldn't help but see Regina in her. It wasn't hard to see, they were related.

They walked inside the bedroom and Regina turned to Emma who looked at her older self's closet. Regina sighed walking closer to the girl and brought her arms around her from behind.

"You're going to be a wonderful man. A wonderful father. And a wonderful husband", she whispered and Emma smiled, looking at the watches. She had always loved watches, the circle with the timer always so fascinating.

"How do we meet?", she asked and Regina thought back to where they meet, a smile appearing on her face.

"I'll let that be a surprise", she said and Emma turned her head, looking up at the woman and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm glad I'm marrying you. You're a wonderful woman", she said and Regina smiled at the girl.

"Can only say the same thing Emma"

The girl smiled and turned around fully, hugging the woman and Regina hugged her back. "I don't want to forget this", Emma said and Regina closed her eyes, knowing this would come.

"I know"

"Then why are you forcing us? We can save him!", Emma insisted, retrieving from the hug and Regina looked down at her.

"Emma please... we don't know how the future would look if Emmett survives that car accident. What if Henry is never born? What if you and I never make it. Then what?"

Emma sighed looking away and Regina could feel the frustration in the room. It was obvious Emma was struggling with her feelings. The girl had always had trouble with that.

"What if I can make sure that won't happen? That everything will become as it is now, despite Emmett still being alive?", Emma suddenly asked and Regina looked at the girl for a long time, not knowing what to answer. How could she trust the girl would actually keep that promise? After everything they will get through the next couple of years.

"Gina please", Emma pleaded, bringing her hands to Regina's cheeks and Regina brought her hands to Emma's wrist. "I can't lose him", the girl pleaded, tears now falling and Regina kept looking, still not knowing what to answer.

Should she say yes? Was it worth it? Taking the chance? A chance for having Emmett in their lives? A chance for Kara to have a father figure in her life? Was it worth the risk?

* * *

"Alright, this is it", Emmett said and Emma and Emmett walked over to the time machine, eyeing it with wonder.

"This is actually awesome by the way", Emmett said and older Emmett smiled nodding.

"Thanks"

"Here is your forgetting potion. I'm sorry but we can't risk you knowing about the future. I'm sorry", Regina said and the two siblings shared sad looks. Regina gave the their small bottles and they both looked at them.

"Drink", Emmett ordered and they both turned to him. They could see the hurt but they knew he had to. So he repeated.

"Drink. Your memories will be gone once you're back in your own time", he said and the two teens nodded turning the rest of the people in the lab.

"Be safe", Mary Margaret whispered waving at them and they both smiled waving back before turning to Cora and Henry who stood with their grandson in their arms, the boy playing with his grandmother's hair.

Emma turned to Ruby who walked over to her and hugged her tight. "Show that Jessica bitch who rules the school", she whispered and Emma chuckled nodding. The brunette smiled and walked back to stand next to Zelena who stared at Emmett.

The siblings turned to each other and hugged one last time before they would forget everything. "Together?", Emmett asked and Emma nodded turning to Regina who sighed nodding. Emma smiled softly before turning back to Emmett. Carefully they brought the bottles to their mouths and took it all in one sip. Regina pressed the button and before they knew it, the two teenagers were gone.

 _Don't disappoint me Emma_

* * *

"Aw!", Emmett groaned as he opened his eyes and he saw Emma crouched in front of him.

"Oh my god Emmett I am so sorry", she said and the boy groaned looking up at his sister.

"No no it's good. What happened?", he asked, his words slurring and Emma helping him to stand.

"I was just training my moves and you came up behind my back and I just punched you. You scared the crap out of me", she explained and Emmett groaned, putting his hand to his head as he felt a headache coming.

"Oh shit I'm sorry Em"

Emma chuckled nodding. "It's okay Emmett. But I think I should be the one apologizing"

Emmett laughed and they both walked out of the garage and inside the living room where their parents sat in the couch, watching a show. They turned to see their children walking inside and they immediately jumped to their feet.

"What happened?", David asked as Emma sat Emmett down in the couch where their father had just sat.

"I gave Emma a heat attack and she punched me"

The two parents frowned looking at their daughter who chuckled. David chuckled shaking his head and turned to his son. "I'll go get you some water while your mother can find some aspirin for you"

Mary Margaret smiled nodding and walking up the stairs to their bedrooms while David walked to the kitchen. Emmett groaned laying down and Emma sighed, looking at him for a few moments before walking up the stairs to her room. She walked inside and laid down in her bed. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

 **Remember to follow me on Twitter denpine4 or my new blog on tumblr denpine for updates if you might have questions for me.**


	8. Future You

**Hello everyone! Another chapter is up!**

 **Before you guys read this, I want you guys to know that I know absolutely NOTHING about Fencing and the rules. I read a little about the points and how you win, so I could obviously write about it. But other than that, I don't know anything about it.**

 **So I am sorry if some of you are cringing of the writing, but I tried my best xD hopefully it makes sense xD**

 **\- DP**

* * *

When Emma woke up next morning, the first thing that came into her mind was Regina. Ever since they came back to their own time, Emma had been wondering when she was going to meet her. Was it soon? Was it in a few years?

When she had asked Regina, the woman had just been smirking back at her and said she would let it be a surprise. It frustrated Emma, but on the other hand she understood. What kind of love story would it be if she already knew when they would meet?

"Breakfast!", her mother's voice broke her thoughts and Emma sighed before getting out of bed, getting ready. Once done she walked down the stairs to the kitchen and saw her mother sitting by the table.

"Good morning", Emma greeted her and Mary Margaret turned to her daughter smiling.

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you see Emmett on your way?"

Emma shook her head as she sat down and worry filled Mary Margaret's face. "I'll go check on him. Maybe his head is still a little bit sore"

"Yeah maybe", Emma answered and Mary Margaret smiled as she stood and walked up the stairs.

"Good morning everyone!", David said hurrying down the stairs, kissing his wife's cheek on the way. He kissed Emm's head before quickly taking a piece of toast.

"Slept well Emma?", he asked and Emma looked at her father nodding.

"Yeah sure"

David smiled at her as he ate as quickly as he could without being too gross. "I'm having a meeting with my boss today"

Emma looked at her father once again and smiled. "Really? Think you're getting a raise?", she asked and David smiled.

"I hope"

Emma smiled taking a bite of her own piece of toast. "Emmett is not feeling well. I'm letting him stay home today", Mary Margaret said as she walked back down the stairs.

"What's going on?", David asked worried and Mary Margaret sat down next to him.

"His head is still hurting after Emma punched him yesterday", she said making Emma sigh.

"I did apologize"

Mary Margaret smiled taking her daughter's hand into her own and Emma smiled at the action. "We know sweetheart. We all know. You were just guarding yourself"

Emma smiled nodding before turning back to her breakfast. A beeping noice was heard and David looked at his phone before standing from his seat.

"Alright I gotta go. Thank you for breakfast. Love you both", he said, kissing his wife's cheek and daughter's head before leaving the house. The mother and daughter sat quietly eating their breakfast before Mary Margaret decided to end the silence.

"Emma. Your father and I have talked", she started out and Emma looked at her mother, waiting for her to continue.

"We love you and we only want the best for you. And that's why we have made an appointment with a doctor", she said making Emma furrow her eyebrows.

"A doctor?"

"Yes. For you to have a little chat with. About you wanting to change gender"

Emma nodded looking down and all suddenly became even more quiet. Mary Margaret didn't understand. Why was her daughter suddenly sad?

"If you don't want to honey–"

"No it's not... I'm glad that you have contacted a doctor. I'm glad we're... getting started. I just... it's one step closer, you know?", she said and Mary Margaret smiled nodding.

"One step closer to becoming who you finally were meant to be"

Emma smiled nodding and Mary Margaret smiled taking her daughter's hand once again.

* * *

As Emma parked into the schools parking lot, she immediately discovered Ruby standing by a tree, a cigarette in between her fingers. Emma chuckled and got out of the car.

Ruby turned and saw her best friend get out of the car. She saw Emma smiling at her and sighed, looking away making Emma's smile disappear. The blonde sighed and walked closer to her friend.

"I'm sorry Rubes. I wanted to tell you", she said and the brunette turned, eyeing the blonde. She shook her head and threw her cigarette before hugging the blonde tight.

"It's okay. Actually I should apologize. I wasn't right to get angry. I just guess I've been trying for weeks now to get on the team. But couch Davis said no"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows at her beat friend as they began walking inside. "Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just wasn't good enough"

Emma frowned and was about to say something back when someone bet her to it. "That's because you are Lucas"

The two girls turned to see Jess walking towards them, the two other girls right behind her. Or her dogs as Ruby likes to call them.

"Shut up Jessica, you don't know what you're talking about", the brunette said as she kept walking and Emma followed her, not wanting to waste her time on the girl.

"Bitch", Ruby said once they reached her and Emma's locker and Emma chuckled.

"Agreed"

* * *

 _"Gina please. I can't lose him", Emma said with tears in her eyes, her hands on Regina's face and Regina sighed staring at the girl for a few moments before looking towards the statue of the fox._

 _"Come", she said walking over to the statue and opened the elevator. Emma stared at the woman as she did, not being able to stop. They took the elevator down and Regina walked over to the desk, writing on the keyboards._

 _"First I need you to promise me not to tell anyone else. This is between you and me okay?"_

 _Emma nodded as she continued to listen. "Good. Now in order for you to remember, while still making the others believe you will forget, you will take this drink", Regina said as she walked over to a commode where forgetting potions stood._

 _"I guess it's fake", Emma said taking the bottle and Regina nodded eyeing the girl. Emma sighed looking at the bottle before turning to the woman. She brought her hand to Regina's face, caressing her gently before leaning in, letting their lips meet. Regina brought her hand to the back of Emma's head pulling her closer._

A hard smack on her table brought Emma out of her thoughts and she jumped up at the sound, almost falling off her seat. "I'm here!", she said and looked up to see the principal standing in front of her.

"I can see that miss Swan, welcome back"

Emma looked around and saw Ruby sitting next to her, almost breaking in laughter. "Come with me miss Swan", principal Fields said and Emma sighed standing from her seat, following the woman.

"Is everything okay miss Swan?", the principal asked once they were alone in the hallway and Emma turned to her nodding.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just... a lot of things on my mind"

Principal Fields nodded before continuing walking. They walked to the gym where couch Davis and the rest of the fencing team stood.

"Here's the last one couch", principal Fields said and the man smiled waving Emma over. But Emma felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at her principal.

"You will succeed Emma. I know you will"

Emma stared at the woman, not really knowing if she meant the nationals or something else.

* * *

"Come on guys, we gotta go!", Mary Margaret yelled as she stood in the living room, waiting for her family.

"Coming!", Emmett said walking down the stairs, Emma and their father right behind her and Mary Margaret smiled at her three boys, her hand landing on her stomach. She knew Emma hadn't changed yet, but deep inside she was her little boy.

"Ready to go?", David said and the others nodded and they were on their way to the nationals. It wasn't at the kids' school but it wasn't very far away either, so it wasn't more than a thirty minute drive. They picked up Ruby on the way and drove off.

Once there they saw thousands of people standing everywhere. But suddenly everyone turned to them when they saw Emmett and Emma, fans and cameras everywhere.

"Emmett Swan, do you think your sister got what it takes to win?"

"Emma how does it feel being at nationals?"

Questions were asked and Emmett could see how uncomfortable Emma suddenly became. He brought his arm around her, bringing her closer before turning to the cameras.

"I believe Emma has every single drop of potential to win this competition. But no matter what, I will always support her. That's what we Swans do", he said and everybody smiled at the siblings.

They went inside and fans came running over to Emmett for autographs. "You guys can go in, I'll come as soon as I can", Emmett said to his father and David nodded taking his family inside. Emma stood close to Ruby as they followed the others and they immediately found couch Davis and the rest of the team.

"Ah! David! Nice to see you again", couch Davis said and David smiled taking the offered hand. The man turned to the woman next to the other and Mary Margaret smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too Mary. How is everything going?", he asked and the adults started a conversation while Emma and Ruby looked around, eyes wide.

"It's bigger than I remember", Emma said and Ruby nodded in agreement.

The day past quickly, Emma winning every fight. Both David, Mary Margaret and Emmett could see how tired the girl was becoming but they knew she could do it. She kept winning fights and each time got one step closer to the final.

"You're doing so good sis!", Emmett said as he and Ruby walked down to Emma once she was done with the quarterfinal and Emma smiled wide hugging her brother as tight as she could in her armor.

"Thanks. This is amazing"

Emmett smiled and watched his sister as she got ready for the semifinal. "You can do this", he said kissing her head before turning to Ruby.

"I'll stay here with–", he said but stopped and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows as he began staring and turned to see a redhead talking with a brunette. She smirked and turned to the boy, completely gone. He looked at the redhead with heart eyes. The red head turned and met his eyes making her smirk.

"Hey pit bull, you're drooling", Ruby said and the boy turned to the girl with furrowed eyebrows. Ruby rolled her eyes and turned to the redhead who now laughing with the brunette.

"You're so gone in her already"

Emmett blushed hard turning back to the redhead and quickly looked away again. He turned to Emma who turned back to him as well and she could immediately see the blush.

"What's wrong with your face?"

"Nothing", he quickly said and Emma frowned turning to Ruby who shrugged walking back to her spot with David and Mary Margaret.

"Now it's your turn Em. Let's go!", David yelled clapping his hands and Emma looked up at her father with a smile.

The semi final was a little difficult, the opponent, knowing what he was doing, but Emma fought hard back and won with one last move, known as the Swan move. Everyone in the big arena clapped and Emma smiled wide taking off her helmet, the opponent doing as well and Emma was surprised to see a girl under the mask.

"Nice move", she said and Emma smiled offering her hand, the girl taking it with a smile on her face. "If I'm losing to anyone, I'm glad it was you. Wanna sign my helmet?", she asked and Emma smiled.

"Only if you sign mine", she said and the girl nodded taking Emma's helmet, signing it with her pen. She gave it to Emma and the blonde did the same. They smiled and hugged before turning to the cameras.

"Let's go Swan!", Emmett yelled clapping as he stood down with couch Davis and Emma walked over to him, hugging him tight.

"Nice job Emma!", their father yelled over the crowd and the two siblings turned to him, smiling up at him where Ruby and Mary Margaret stood and clapped as well, every other person in the arena not far behind.

There was a big break before the final and Emma used it to get some food down her stomach. "Their cheeseburger is so good!", Emma groaned as she and her family and Ruby sat in the cafeteria and ate some dinner.

"Agreed!", Ruby said and they high fived making Mary Margaret smile and roll her eyes playfully.

"So are you ready for the final?", she asked her daughter and Emma smiled nodding.

"Yeah. I'm so excited"

"Here is the winner family", a voice said and they all turned to see principal Fields standing by their table.

"Principal Fields. Nice to see you", Mary Margaret said as she stood from her seat and the woman smiled and hugged her old friend. Being a teacher herself. Mary Margaret and principal Fields has known each other for years.

"You too Mary Margaret. And I see you're expecting again. Congratulations", she said turning to David as well who smiled nodding.

"Thank you"

Principal Fields smiled before turning to Emma who looked back at her. "Nice job Emma. You're doing extraordinary. Just like I expected", she said and Emma smiled nodding.

"Thank you principal Fields. I'm having such a great time being here. Thank you for the opportunity"

Principal Fields smiled nodding. "Of course. I'm just glad you're having a good time. But I must go now, it was nice seeing you all. Good luck in the final Emma", she said and Emma smiled at her before turning back to her burger.

Ruby noticed the blonde's behavior. No blushes or hiding behind her food. "What's up with you?"

"What?", Emma asked confused and Ruby eyed her with a knowing look making Emma eye her back.

"What? You found someone else?", Ruby asked and Emma smirked shrugging.

"Maybe"

Ruby eyed her now impressed and curious and Emma couldn't stop the laughter.

When they had eaten and got outside to get some air, the final was on their doorstep and Emma felt her heart beat faster.

"You can do this", Emmett said as they stood by her stuff, just next for the playing area. Emma nodded taking a sip of her water before putting on her helmet. Emmett smiled and hit her helmet twice before turning her around.

Emma walked onto the playing area making crowd clap. She turned to see her opponent walk onto the area as well making the crowd clap once more. Emma nodded once, her opponent nodding once back.

"First one reaches fifteen wins. Begin", the judge said and the fight began. Emma carefully read her opponents move, taking in how he moved his feet, where his balance stood. She decided to make the first move, but her opponent quickly and easily blocked it.

Emma tried to make a move again and her opponent blocked her once more, but this time he made his own move and Emma was surprised when she was suddenly his and her opponent got a point. No one had ever blocked her move like that before.

"You can do this Emma", Emmett whispered as he saw how confused his sister was. He couldn't see her face, but it wasn't hard to see by her body reaction.

Emma sighed letting it slide and posed once again. The fight went on and Emma became more and more irritated after every round. Her opponent obviously knew her every move and every strategy.

"He knows her every move", David said worryingly and Mary Margaret sighed turning to her husband. Ruby sat nervously tapping her foot, trying to mentally to tell Emma what to do.

After several minutes of back and forth, the fight came to the last round. The next to get a point wins. It was a hard fight, her opponent knowing her moves. The round started and Emma posed, waiting for her opponent to make a move.

 _Come on Swan, you can do this_

Her opponent made a move and Emma easily blocked it, making the crowd applause.

"Come on Em", Emmett whispered turning to principal Fields who stood next to him.

Emma made her own move, but got blocked immediately. She made a second move, getting blocked once again, but this time she quickly made a move only she knew. Until now. She was quickly blocked and before she knew it, a metal tip on her stomach.

The crowd went wild as the opponent stepped back and bowed, Emma bowing as well in respect. She took off her helmet, feeling herself getting some air. She watched as her opponent took of his helmet and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Nice job Swan. Liked the move", the brunette said and Emma stared at the girl. She was so beautiful even when she was young.

 _That's why she didn't want to tell me_

"Nice Regina!", a girl said and the two girls turned to see a redhead standing by the girl' couch, an elder woman. It was obvious it was the mother. Regina smiled at her sister and turned back to Emma.

"Cat got your tongue Swan?"

Emma shook her head and looked down in pure embarrassment. "No, sorry I... I understand... you were good", she decided to say and Regina chuckled offering her hand. Emma smiled and took the offered hand.

"So were you", Regina said before letting the hand go. She winked at the blonde before turning to her family who clapped at her. Emma watched the girl as she did, pure lost in the woman she talked to just earlier this week.

"Emma", a voice said and Emma turned to her brother who smiled sadly at her.

"You did good", he said proudly to her and Emma smiled giving him her stuff.

"Thanks. But she knew my every move. How could she? I have never showed my last move to anyone before", she said looking at Regina who was looking back at her. She felt an arm around her shoulders and turned to her brother.

"Some people are just good at reading actions Em. But you did good and I'm proud of you"

"Thanks"

They walked over to their parents and Ruby and Mary Margaret immediately brought her daughter in for a hug. "You did so good sweetie. To me you'll always be number one"

Emma smiled and hugged her mother back. "Thanks mom", she said making everyone else smile.

* * *

 **Remember to follow me on Twitter denpine4**

 **Or my new blog on tumblr denpine**


	9. Frenemies

When Emma woke up next Monday morning all she could think about was Regina. How did she know her move? Emma couldn't figure out why and it irritated her beyond.

"Breakfast!", her mother's voice was heard like every morning and Emma got out of bed, getting ready. Once done she walked down the stairs, seeing the rest of her family sitting by the table.

"Good morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess", Emma answered shortly and Mary Margaret sighed turning to her husband who gave her a soft smile.

"Remember we are proud of you Emma. We always will be", David said trying to ease the tension and Emma looked at her father as she put a pancake on her plate.

"I know"

The tension was eased a bit but it wasn't enough. "Hey Em, principal Fields called me earlier this morning, telling me she wants to speak with us the moment we arrive at school", Emmett suddenly said and Emma looked at him, a blush suddenly taking over.

"Oh okay. Did she say what it's about?", she asked taking a bite of her pancake with berries and Emmet smiled.

"Something about two new students"

Emma nodded thinking about it before turning back to her breakfast. "When is the doctors appointment?", she asked turning to her mother and Mary Margaret smiled.

"Only in next week, so you have a little time to prepare yourself", she said and Emma nodded.

"Well there's nothing to prepare myself for. I know what I want. I know who I want to be", she said and the three others could see the determination in the youngest family member.

"Have you thought of a name?", David asked curiously and Emma looked at her father. Had she been thinking of another name before Emmett died in the future? She only named herself that because Emmett passed. But if she succeeds her mission and Emmett survives, she needed to find a name.

"I'm still thinking about it. For now Emma is fine I guess"

Her parents smiled proudly while Emmett looked at her with pride in his eyes.

* * *

"Ruby! Please tell me you have a smoke", Emma begged when she saw Ruby standing by the tree and the brunette smiled giving her one. Emma lightened it and let out a deep sigh of relief once she had inhaled.

"What's wrong? You only smoke when life is at your throat", Ruby asked and Emma turned to her taking a deep breath.

"We were just talking about my transition at breakfast"

Ruby nodded inhaling. She of course knew Emma's secret about changing gender. She had known since preschool. And she knew it was still a sore subject for the blonde.

"What did they say?", she asked and Emma inhaled deep.

"My doctors appointment. About my new name"

"Have you found one?"

Emma sighed shaking her head and Ruby nodded looking down at her feet. The bell rung and the two girls threw their smokes before walking inside.

"I'm gonna go to principal Fields' office. Emmett told me she wanted us there", Emma said once they reached their lockers and Ruby frowned at her.

"Really? What for?"

"Something about two new students"

Ruby nodded watching her best friend as she left. Emma walked down the hallway and reached the office, seeing Emmett standing by the secretary's desk.

"Hey Em. Are we still not in yet?"

"Nope. She's in a meeting", he answered and Emma nodded turning just in time to see the door to her office open.

"Emma, Emmett. Please come in", principal Fields said and the two siblings nodded and followed the woman inside the office. The two siblings stopped the moment they saw the two new students.

"Emma, Emmet. This is Regina and Zelena Mills. You might recognize them from the nationals last weekend", principal Fields introduces the two girls and Emma and Emmett stood with eyes wide, mouths open.

"I think they like us Regina", Zelena said with a smirk and Regina smirked as well turning to look at Emma who stared back at her. But not with hate or anger. Only confusion.

"Alright you two, I suspect you show these lovely ladies around the school for the day. I've seen they have around the same classes as you do. Emmett you can take Zelena since she's your year and Regina is your year Emma"

Emma was the first to come back to senses and nodded turning to Regina. "Of course"

"Excellent", principal Fields said with a smile and sat down by her desk. "You can all leave now. Your classes start soon"

Emma sighed turning to Emmett who still stood staring at Zelena. The redhead thought it was enough and walked over to him. "Come on champ. Show me around this bloody school", she said clapping his cheek and Emmett walked after her without even a word.

Emma eyed her brother wiredly before turning to Regina who now stood directly in front of her, making her jump back a little. "Gee! Sorry. Uhm... hi. Nice seeing you again", she said awkwardly and Regina smiled at her.

"You too"

Emma blushed at the girl, not really knowing what to say. Regina had never mentioned how they fell in love or what they did. She didn't want to tell her anything. She looked over Regina's shoulder meeting principal Fields' eyes and Emma coughed standing straighter.

"Right. Let me uh... let me show you around", she said walking over to the door, letting Regina walk out first.

"Thank you", the brunette said softly and Emma stared at her as she walked out, not being able to stop herself from looking down. Even as young her ass looked great.

"So what is your locker number?", Emma asked once they were in the hallway and Regina looked down at her note with the number and code.

"Four five two", she said and Emma smiled.

"That's not far from mine. Come on I'll show you", she said and Regina smiled following the blonde down the hallway. They walked in silence, Regina using the time to look at the blonde properly.

She had known about Emmett and his success in this school and she was surprised when she saw his sister competing at the nationals instead of him. But she couldn't be disappointed. Emma was an amazing fencer and it was obvious she had learned from the best.

Apart from that, she was surprised to see how attractive the blonde was. The moment she had taken off her helmet at the finale, her breath had been completely torn apart. Emma was so beautiful when she had just been in a fight and Regina could immediately feel her attraction to the blonde.

"Here it is", Emma said and Regina turned to the locker, smiling.

"Thank you"

Emma nodded with a tight smile and watched as the girl opened the locker and put her stuff inside. "So. What does the Emma Swan do for a living? Other than school and fencing", Regina decided to ask and Emma chuckled looking down.

"I work at Starbucks. Four to five times a week. Mostly weekends because I fence in the week days", she said and Regina smiled nodding, watching the girl intensely.

"Nice. I love Starbucks. I love their iced caffè mocha", she said and Emma smiled wide.

"Really? Me too!"

Regina smiled wide, glad to know they have something in common other than fencing.

"This is my locker", Zelena said once she reached it and Emmett smiled tightly at her, not sure what to say to her. God she was beautiful.

"Great", it suddenly came out and Zelena chuckled shaking her head. She opened the locker with the code she had been given and Emmett crossed his arms, leaning against the other lockers.

"So. Your sister won", he said, trying to start a conversation and Zelena turned to him, giving him a wired look as she smiled, before nodding.

"She did. Against your sister"

Emmett blushed hard looking away and Zelena laughed lightly shaking her head once again.

"Hey baby!", a voice said and Emmett immediately stood straight turning to see Jess walking over to him.

"Hi babe"

Jess smiled at him and leaned in, kissing him softly before turning to the redhead. "Ew, who is this?", she asked turning to Emmett and Zelena frowned at the girl, turning fully.

"Excuse me?"

"Excuse you, you're talking to my boyfriend here", Jess said and Zelena frowned even more. Who the hell was this bitch?

"He's showing me around the school"

Jess groaned rolling her eyes before turning to Emmett who just stood completely lost, not knowing what to do. "Let's go", she said and walked down the hallway, but turned around with a frown when she noticed he wasn't following.

"Uh hellooo? Did your stupid brain not hear me? Let's go Emmett", she insisted and this time Emmett frowned at her.

"Jess stop that. I have a responsibility to show Zelena around the school. So no, I'm not going with you. Go to class", he said before turning to Zelena and Jess groaned loudly before walking away.

Zelena smirked at the boy, not able to stop herself from feeling a little attracted. A man with guts had always been a weak point.

* * *

Emma and Ruby sat in the cafeteria by their regular table and ate their lunch, talking about fencing when they heard voices. "Hey guys. Mind if we sit here?", Regina asked as she and Zelena came over and Emma and Ruby stared back, not sure how to respond, but Emma was not about to lose an opportunity to talk to Regina.

"Sure"

The two sisters smiled and sat down, Regina next to Emma while Zelena sat down next to Regina. "So what is the deal with that bitch?", Zelena started out nodding towards where Emmett and Jess stood talking. Emma looked over and rolled her eyes, Ruby following suit.

"She's just an ice cold bitch that doesn't respect anyone but herself", Ruby said rolling her eyes and Zelena hummed and turned back to the couple. She could see the anger in Jess' body language. It was obvious Emmett was telling her something she did not like to hear.

"Looks like Emmett is finally answering back", Ruby said looking at the couple as well and Regina used the opportunity to look at Emma, smirking. Emma felt eyes on her and turned to the brunette, feeling her cheeks heat up. It wasn't like the brunette was hiding her attraction.

"Finally? How long has she been like this towards him?", Zelena asked and Emma smiled at Regina before turning to the oldest sister.

"They got together their freshman year"

Zelena widened her eyes. "And he's been tolerating her shit all this time?"

Emma shrugged not understanding it either and Zelena sighed looking at the couple. A few minutes later Emmett walked over to the table and sat down next to Ruby. "Hey guys", he said taking out a box from his bag and opened it.

"I'm so jealous of you guys. Your mom's pizza is the best!", Ruby pouted and the two siblings smiled nodding.

"It is"

"What happened over there? Everything okay?", Emma asked softly and Emmett nodded, not giving anymore out and they all shared looks.

* * *

"Are you ready to go?", Emmett asked when he reached Emma's locker where the blonde stood and Emma smiled at him nodding.

"Emma?"

The two siblings turned to see Regina walking towards them. "Hey Regina", Emma greeted her back and Regina smiled softly at her. Emma gave a smile back before turning to Emmett.

"Give us a minute?"

Emmett smiled nodding and walked towards the exit of the school. Emma sighed and turned to Regina who smiled at her. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you something", Regina said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows with a smile and shrugged.

"Sure"

"I thought maybe you could show me around the city sometime. Maybe grab some lunch at some point", Regina asked and Emma had to admit it was a bold move. They had only properly known each other for less than 24 hours and she was already asking Emma out.

"Uh... Sure. Sounds great"

"Great. I was thinking maybe tomorrow after school?"

Emma smiled nodding and Regina smirked eyeing the girl up and down. "Great. See you tomorrow Swan"

Regina walked down the hallway towards the exit an Emma eyed the girl with wide eyes, feeling a little wetness in her boxers.

"Dammit"


	10. A New Start

"And this is my favorite place on earth", Emma said as she introduced Regina to a pizzeria.

"Granny's perfect pizza", Regina read the sign above and Emma smiled wide nodding.

"Yep. It's Ruby's grandma that owns the place. Come on"

Regina smirked and followed the blonde inside. "Hey Granny", Emma called out and Granny came out from the kitchen seeing the blonde standing with a brunette next to her.

"Hello dear. What can I get you two?", she asked and Emma smiled at Regina.

"Should we find a table? We'll look at the menu and see what you have Granny", Emma said and Regina nodded finding a spot while Granny smiled nodding.

"You can present my menu without a single paper Emma"

Emma chuckled nodding before sitting down at the opposite of Regina. "You can really do that?", Regina asked impressed and Emma chuckled, blushing a little.

"Yeah. Granny has owned the place since I can remember. Me and my family eat here almost every Friday", she told and Regina smiled nodding.

"That sounds amazing"

Emma smiled nodding before looking down in the menu, even though she did in fact know it in and out. "So. Tell me about you. What are you doing for a living?", Emma decided to ask. At this Regina gave a tight smile and shrugged.

"I don't do anything actually", she said and Emma frowned at her.

"You don't have a job? A way to make your own money?"

Regina kept smiling tightly as she shook her head. "I don't need to, to be honest. My family is wealthy", she explained and Emma widened her eyes. There was never a single moment in the future where she believed Regina's family were wealthy people. She never showed any of that.

Sure their house in the future was luxurious and it was everything Emma could have ever dreamed of, but she expected it to be from the money they'd earned together after years of saving.

"But... Ho-how wealthy are we talking about?"

Emma knew it was a rude question but she needed the answers. And from the looks of it, Regina didn't take it hard. She actually smiled at the question.

"Wealthy enough not to ever need a job or a career in my life. Enough to live for decades"

Emma widened her eyes and looked away. This was going to be wired. "But I don't want that", Regina quickly added though. "I don't want to live and do nothing with my life. I want to do something you know?", she said and Emma smiled nodding in understanding.

"I get it"

* * *

"Jordan a little more straight and you're there", Emmett said to the boy and said boy nodded, changing his pose. Emmett smiled watching the kids stand pose. He turned to see his father filling out some papers and he smiled turning back to his team, but stopped when he saw a certain redhead walk inside.

Zelena turned to see Emmett standing a few feet away and she smiled at the sight of the boy. "Hello", a voice said though and Zelena turned to see a man walk towards him.

"Hi. Are you David?", she asked and David smiled nodding, offering his hand.

"Yes. David Swan. I'm the couch. You must be Zelena"

"I am. I wanted to check out the club before me and my sister start here", she explained and David nodded in understanding.

"Sure. Look around. And oh, this is my son Emmett", he said turning to the boy, calling him over.

"What's up?", he asked and turned to Zelena who smiled at him.

"Hey Zelena. Nice to see you again"

"You two know each other?", David asked and Zelena smiled nodding.

"We do. He and Emma showed me and my sister around the school today. We just started", she said and David nodded in surprise.

"She and Regina are actually together right now I believe. Emma is showing her around"

David nodded impressed while Emmett stared at the beautiful redhead. He needed to pull himself together. He and Jess were still together despite their little moment yesterday morning.

* * *

The ride home to Regina's house was quiet, both girls having lots of thoughts on their minds. Emma about the future, assuring herself everything would be fine. That she would figure it all out.

Regina's mind were on a subject she never thought her mind would ever go. A girl. A specific girl. And all she could think about was that girl. That blonde. How was someone like Emma so perfect? She just didn't understand and her feelings got stronger every damn minute she spent with the blonde.

"Alright, we're here", Emma said bringing the brunette back from her thoughts. Regina looked at her house before turning to Emma who looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. It's just been a long day, that's all"

Emma nodded and got out of the car making Regina get out as well. They walked to the front door and Regina turned to the blonde, smiling at her. "Thank you for showing me around today Emma. It was lovely", she said and Emma smiled nodding.

"Anytime"

Regina smiled and leaned in, kissing the girl softly on the cheek. Emma felt her heart beat faster at the kiss. It took her every single strength in her body not to just kiss the brunette on the lips. But she kept her cool and looked at the brunette who smirked back at her.

"Good night Emma", she said before walking inside, leaving the blonde to stand alone on the porch. A big smile spread on her face as she walked back to her car and drove off. She was on the right track.

Once she was home she walked inside and into the living room, seeing her parents sitting on the couch, watching tv. "Hey", she said making her presence known and the two parents turned to their daughter.

"Hi sweetie. How was your trip?", Mary Margaret asked and Emma looked at her mother with furrowed eyebrows.

"How did you–"

"Someone came to the club today, telling us you were with a girl today. A specific one that is", David said and Emma immediately knew who it was. Regina told her that she and Zelena would start in their club and Zelena was going over there today.

"Yeah well. All I did was showing her around", she said sitting down in the other couch and Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow.

"So that lipstick on your cheek is your own?", she asked nodding towards her daughter's cheek and Emma frowned, letting her palm touch her cheek before looking at the palm.

"She kissed my cheek when I drove her home. No big deal", Emma decided to say, quickly standing again. She knew where this was going.

"Emma what if she doesn't accept–"

"Then I won't waste another single minute on her mom. Take it easy okay?", she immediately stopped her mother and walked upstairs without another word. She walked over to Emmett's room and knocked on the door before opening it.

"Em? You there?"

She saw Emmett sitting in his bed, his computer on his lap. "Hey, what's up? How did it go with Regina?", he asked looking at her and Emma sighed deep, closing the door behind her before walking over to the bed, sitting down next to him.

"Fine I guess. Mom and dad asked about it the moment I stepped inside. They're afraid she won't–"

"Accept you being trans", Emmett finished and Emma nodded looking down at her fingers.

"I like her Em", she admitted and Emmett smiled at her.

"It's okay Emma. But don't worry. She will accept you", he said and Emma nodded looking at the computer screen.

"What is that?"

"Just some chemistry"

Emma chuckled and got out of bed. "Gee. Good luck man", she said before walking out, earning a chuckle in return. She closed the door behind her and walked into her own room, immediately laying down. It didn't take her long before she was gone.

* * *

"Alright mom, I'm gonna go to work", Emma said as she walked into the kitchen, watching her mother make breakfast and Mary Margaret turned to her daughter smiling at her.

"Alright honey, have a good day"

Emma smiled kissing her mother's cheek before leaving the house. She got into her car and drove off towards her work. Once there she smiled getting out of the car and she immediately discovered her friend Ashley standing behind the counter.

"Hey Ash. How are you?", Emma asked and the girl looked up from the cashier to see the blonde walk inside.

"Morning Em. I'm good. Our first costumer actually just came in", she said nodding towards the door Emma had literally just walked through and she saw a man walking inside.

"Good morning sir", she said and the man smiled at her, greeting her as well before walking up to the cashier.

The day went on like it always did. Customers coming in and out to get all sorts of drinks. Some hot morning coffee to go to work and others cappuccinos and sweets.

"So. I heard you were with a girl this Tuesday. Anyone special?", Ashley suddenly asked and Emma frowned at the girl. Did everyone know?

"Just a new girl I showed around. No big deal", she said, quickly passing it by, but Ashley nodded as she placed some more muffins on their place. But Emma could see there was something more, but someone stopped her from asking.

"Emma?", a voice said and the two girls turned to see a brunette walking inside, an elder man right behind her.

"Regina. Hi", she greeted the girl, a casual smile on her face. Ashley eyed Emma with a smirk before continuing refilling.

"What can I get you?", Emma asked and Regina smiled turning to the man.

"What do you want daddy?"

The man gave Emma a smile before looking at the menu written on blackboards on the wall behind Emma. "I will just take a black coffee for now", the man said and Emma smiled nodding but Regina groaned.

"Daddy you promised to try something different", she said and the man sighed looking at his daughter.

"Not today honey. You know daddy doesn't feel so good", he explained and Regina sighed looking down and Emma could see the sadness in Regina's facial expression. It was obvious something was up.

"Just two black coffees to go then", Regina said looking at Emma, a now fake smile plastered on her face and Emma saw right through it.

When Regina looked into the green eyes of the blonde, she could immediately read the unspoken question. _Everything okay?_

Regina sighed, shaking her head. _It's fine_

Emma nodded writing down the order before turning to the father. "Names please?"

"Regina and Henry"

Emma froze, recognizing the name. Her son. Their son. He was named after her father. Before she could stop herself, a tear fell and Regina and her father furrowed their eyebrows at the girl.

"You okay Emma?", Regina asked worried and Emma shook her head, getting back to the present and nodded, quickly drying the tear away.

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry, allergies", she said quickly brushing it off but Regina saw right through it. "Your coffee will be ready in a minute", Emma said though before Regina had the chance to say anything and the brunette sighed nodding, mentally telling herself to talk to the blonde later.

The father and daughter went to sit down as they waited and Emma turned around, taking a deep breath before beginning making their coffee.

"Just a new girl? Not a big deal?", Ashley suddenly came over asking and Emma turned to her with furrowed eyebrows as she poured the coffee into the to-go cups.

"What?"

"That's the girl you showed around isn't it?", she asked and Emma nodded. Ashley chuckled patting Emma's shoulder.

"That Em, is a big deal", she said and Emma frowned.

"Why?"

"You tell me you haven't noticed the way she looks at you? Em she's completely lost in you", Ashley said and Emma sighed looking at the coffee. She knew Regina liked her. It wasn't like she was good at hiding it. But she had to act surprised to she wouldn't look suspicious.

"Sorry can't see it", she said before turning to the counter.

"Regina and Henry"

The father and daughter smiled standing and took their coffees before walking to the door, only to be stopped as a boy walked in. Emma smiled as she saw Emmett walk in, but Regina's father immediately widened his eyes.

"Emmett Swan", he said and Emmett looked at the man.

"Yes?"

"My name is Henry Mills. It's an honor to meet you"

Emmett smiled and took the man's offered hand, shaking it softly. "Thank you sir. And congratulations with your daughter's win. She should feel proud being the world champion"

Henry smiled at his daughter and Emmett could see the pride in his eyes.


	11. Earlier Than Expected

_"Where is he? Where is he?!", a girl came running inside and a nurse jumped from his seat over to the hysteric girl._

 _"Ma'am you need to relax, who are you looking for?", he asked and the girl turned to see familiar faces._

 _"David!"_

 _The family turned and saw the familiar girl running towards them. The father gently let go of his oldest son and walked over to the girl._

 _"I'm sorry Zelena, they did everything they could", he said and the girl's face went into pure panic turning to the doors that led to the hallway._

 _"No no no no", she whispered before running towards the door, the doctors not able to stop her in time before she was down the hallway. She looked around, seeing doctors everywhere. She had to find him. She had to see for herself. Making sure it wasn't true. That it was all just a dream. One big nightmare._

 _"Ma'am you can't be here", a nurse said and Zelena turned to her._

 _"No please, I need to see him! I need to see him!", she cried and the nurse looked around, not sure what to do._

 _"Who are you looking for?"_

 _"Emmett Swan! He was in a car crash! Where is he?!"_

 _The nurse froze, remembering the dead boy in the OR._

 _"Ma'am I'm sorry–"_

 _"No! He can't be gone! He can't!", the girl kept yelling and the nurse turned to see two of the lead doctors come and help her out._

 _"Ma'am you need to calm down, and come with us"_

 _"No!"_

 _The hallway filled up with cries as the girl fell on her knees, doctors and nurses sharing looks_

Emma walked into the school just in time for lunch to begin. She smiled and walked to the cafeteria, standing in the top floor. She saw Ruby sitting by their usual table, Zelena sitting next to her, the two girls talking endlessly about something.

Emma smiled and turned her head to see Regina standing by the end of the big stairs, talking with a boy. Not just any boy. One of the boys from their basket ball team. Robin Locksley.

Emma looked at them shocked. Regina hadn't told her anything about any guy. She swallowed hard and walked towards the stairs, beginning to walk down it slowly.

"That's what I said", Regina said laughing and Emma felt her heart beat faster at the laugh. She couldn't stop loving Regina more and more, and seeing someone trying to flirt with her, made Emma boil inside.

"Hey Regina", she decided to say once she was down the stairs and Regina and Robin turned to the blonde, Regina smiling at her.

"Hello Swan. Nice to see you around, like always", Robin said giving a smile and Emma had to bite her tongue in order to stop herself from saying something wrong.

"You too Robin"

Robin gave a smile before turning to Regina who eyed them with suspicious eyes. "I was going to our table to eat, wanna join?", Emma asked and Regina smiled nodding.

"Yeah sure"

Emma smiled and turned to Robin, eyeing him deadly before walking over to the table with the brunette. Robin sighed and walked back to his own table with his teammates.

"You know wolfie, you should be a stand-up comic"

Ruby frowned at the nick name, Emma and Regina doing the same. "Wolfie? That one's new", Ruby said with a chuckle and Zelena smiled.

"Well now you're wolfie"

"Thanks Lena", Ruby said back and Zelena frowned making Emma and Regina laugh.

"She's fine, don't worry. They're sitting and eating lunch. Yep she's there too. Alright. Bye"

Emmett hung up on the call and looked down at the table to see Emma looking up at him. He smiled and the others looked up as well, Zelena waving at him.

"He's cute huh?", Ruby said winking at Zelena and the redhead looked at the brunette.

"And hot. I don't understand why he not just leaves the bitch he calls a girlfriend", Zelena said taking a bite of her sandwich and Emma shrugged, knowing he would dump her soon. When she didn't know though. She hoped it would be soon. Emmett deserved better than her and they all knew it.

* * *

"Have you told her?", Emmett asked as he and Emma walked into their home later that day and Emma turned to her brother.

"Told who what?"

"Told Regina that you have started on testosterone or whatever it is called"

Emma sighed shaking her head and Emmett nodded walking inside the kitchen. Emma followed and sat on top of the kitchen island while Emmett opened their freezer, taking out two ice creams.

"Are you planning on telling her?", Emmett kept going and Emma shrugged as she opened her ice cream.

"It's not like we're dating or anything", she said and Emmett gave her a look making Emma blush.

"What?"

"You like her", he said and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Emmett drop it", she said making Emmett smirk.

"No need to hide baby sister. You can't hide your true feelings from me"

Emma sighed and turned to her brother. "So what if I like her, huh? What if I tell her? What if She accepts me and I ask her out? What if we end up together and have kids? What is so wrong with that Emmett?"

Emmett looked at his sister, seeing the anger and tiredness in her eyes. "If that happens? That would be amazing"

Emma frowned at her brother's answer. She hadn't seen that coming. When he doesn't remember about the future, she didn't know he would be so happy about her and Regina.

"It would"

* * *

"Regina dear, would please come in here for a moment", Cora called for her daughter the moment she heard the front door open and a few seconds later she heard her youngest's foot steps in her office.

"Yes mother?"

Cora looked up from her desk and saw her youngest daughter. "I was hoping we could talk", she said Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine sweetheart", Cora said with a chuckle, kissing her forehead and Regina smiled before walking over to the couch. Cora smiled and walked over to the couch as well, sitting down next to her daughter.

"I wanted to talk about miss Swan"

Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her mother. "Emma? What about her?"

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay. That she hasn't hurt you or anything", Cora said eyeing her daughter and Regina frowned at her mother, standing from her seat.

"Hurt me? Mother, Emma and I are friends"

Cora sighed, noticing how quickly her daughter became defensive. "Regina sweetheart, you won against her in the final at the nationals. Her brother is a two times national winner. And her father, don't even get me started on him", she said with wide eyes.

"What's your point mother?", Regina asked getting irritated and Cora sighed looking down at her fingers.

"My point is, I wouldn't blame Emma for getting angry. Weather it's on you, herself" Cora sighed looking down for a moment before looking into her daughter's eyes. "I just want you to be careful"

"Good to know", Regina said before walking out of the office and Cora sighed deep closing her eyes. A few seconds later she heard another pair of feet and she immediately recognized them as her husbands.

"She didn't take it so well I imagine", he said and Cora chuckled before opening her eyes. Henry smiled and sat down where his daughter had just sat seconds ago.

"No. I'm just trying to protect her"

Henry smiled and brought his arm around his wife. "I'm sure she knows that"

* * *

"So I was thinking about something", Zelena said, the next day, as she sat down by the lunch table next to Ruby and the freshman turned to the senior, nodding.

"Alright"

"I want to split Emmett and Jessica"

At that Ruby's eyes went wide and her smile showed all over her face. "I am so in!"

"I like the sound of that Wolfie", Zelena said with a smile and Ruby chuckled, shaking her head. She knew this was a permanent nickname now.

"Alright. So what do you have in mind? Do you think it's gonna be easy?", Ruby asked and Zelena was about to answer when yelling came from the top floor.

"You can't just dump me?!"

"That's not your choice to make Jessica! Now leave me alone! It's over!", Emmett yelled as she ran after him and everybody stared at the couple.

"Apparently easier than I thought", Zelena said and Ruby nodding without looking at the girl, mouth open.

"What's going on?", a voice asked and the two girls turned to see Regina standing with her lunch.

"You didn't hear it?", Ruby asked with a frown and Regina held up her pair of AirPods.

"I listen to music when I'm alone", she said as she sat down next to her sister and Ruby shrugged.

"Yeah, but Emmett just broke up with Jessica and she flipped at him", she explained and Regina chuckled shaking her head.

"Of course she did"

"Who did what?", another voice asked and they all turned to see Emma sitting down next to Ruby.

"Jessica yelled at Emmett because he just broke up with her", Zelena explained and Emma frowned at her.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Emmett broke up with Jessica", Ruby said frowning at her best friend's confused face. "Is that not good?"

Emma looked at the three girls and nodding. "Of course it is. I just... didn't expect him to do it already", she quickly said before digging into her lasagne she brought from home.

The three others sat frowning at the girl as she ate and Emma felt the eyes on her. "What?"

"I hate girls", a voice said, stopping the three others from saying anything and they all turned to see Emmett walking towards them.

"And yet you sit down at an all girls table", Zelena said with a raised eyebrow and Emmett and Ruby turned to look at Emma for a moment before turning back to the conversation. Regina noticed the look and turned to Emma who looked down at her food.

"You know what I mean", he said as he sat down next to his sister and pulled out his own lasagne and started eating from Emma's box.

* * *

Emma walked into the gym in her fencing club, seeing her father standing with the younger kids. She smiled and placed her bag on the benches before walking over to him.

"Hey dad", she greeted him and they all turned to her, all the kids smiling at her.

"Emma!", all the kids screamed and Emma smiled at them, waving.

"Hey sweetie, how was school?"

Emma turned to her father smiling and shrugged. "Fine I guess. Just the normal stuff", she said and David nodded, kissing her temple. Emma smiled at the gesture.

"I'm gonna go change", she said and David nodded. Emma smiled and walked over to her bag, taking it before walking over to the changing rooms. She walked in and immediately discovered two familiar girls.

"Regina", she said and the brunette turned to her, Zelena not far behind.

"Hi Emma"

Emma smiled at the girl and turned to Zelena smiling at her as well. "First day?", she asked as she placed her bag on the bench.

"Yeah, I'm so excited. From what I hear, your father is an amazing couch", Regina said and Emma smiled nodding.

"He is"

The door to the changing room opened and they all turned to see Ruby walk inside.

"Hey Wolife", Zelena greeted her and Ruby smiled at her.

"Hey everyone. Em, Emmett is asking for you, he's in hallway", she said and Emma furrowed her eyebrows nodding, before walking out of the changing room. She walked out of the gym and into the hallway where Emmett stood with his phone to his ear.

"I don't care, just stay in my room", he said into the phone and Emma frowned at the whispering.

"Emmett?"

The boy turned to see his sister in the hallway and he gave her a smile before turning back to his call. "I gotta go. Don't touch anything"

"Everything okay?", Emma asked as he hung up and Emmett turned to her, a smile on his face.

"Yeah everything is fine. Hey I was wondering something", he started out quickly and Emma frowned at the quick change of subject.

"I was wondering what you wanted to do on your birthday", he said and Emma frowned.

"It's in two weeks Em, take it easy", she said and Emmett sighed rolling his eyes playfully.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't get ready for it. You're turning fifteen Em. That's huge"

Emma sighed and nodded. She had to give him right. "Sure. Let me think about it, okay?"

Emmett smiled and brought his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the gym, getting ready for their fencing practice.

* * *

"You miss her", Cora said as she and Regina sat in Granny's perfect pizza and ate lunch. Regina sighed turning to Henry who sat in his baby seat, eating softly.

"I know I shouldn't. She's a younger version of my husband. I shouldn't miss her at all", she said and Cora chuckled shaking her head, making Regina furrow her eyebrows at the woman. "What?"

"You love her. Both Emmett and his younger version. Somehow while Emma was here, you fell in love with her. Not your husband, but her"

Regina looked down at her half eaten pizza. "She was everything to me back then. She still is"

Cora smiled at her daughter, seeing the love in her eyes. "You've always loved easily Regina. Wether it's been a good or bad thing, that seems to be the question of your life"

Regina shrugged turning to Henry and the boy smiled at his mother. Regina smiled back, feeling her thoughts and concerns disappear. Having Henry was the best thing that's ever happened to her. She and Emmett had tried for so long to, several options for how they wanted to proceed. They had considered adoption, but they quickly realized that they wanted something else. So they had asked Daniel, Regina's best friend, to donate.

Regina remembered so clearly how happy he was to help them. He had been so supportive of her and Emmett and she couldn't have been happier about it. She had just wished he had survived long enough to meet Henry. But faith had other plans in store for him. And that broke Regina's heart.

"He looks so much like him", Cora suddenly commented, knowing what her daughter was thinking and Regina turned to her mother, smiling softly before turning to Henry.

"He does"

Cora smiled at her grandson, happy to see how much he has changed their lives. He was everything to them. Having grandchildren was her and her Henry's biggest dream. After getting their own of course. But they remembered how young they were when they had Zelena. Barely out of high school and suddenly a baby was on the way. She and Henry had obviously been scared, only being 18 and 20 at the time.

But neither of them wanted to get rid of the baby, knowing it would break them. So they decided to keep it. Henry immediately started working after high school while Cora stayed home, waiting for their little one.

"Mother?"

Cora came back from her memories and met her daughter's eyes. "Sorry dear, I was lost in thought"

Regina nodded looking away and Cora smiled at her. "So. How is Emmett doing? Your father told me he called in sick today", she decided to ask, and Regina frowned at her mother.

"What are you talking about? He went to work this morning"

"What do you mean? I suspected he told you and was laying in bed in sickness", she said taking a sip of her coffee and Regina frowned at her mother. She turned to see Ruby standing behind the counter.

"Hold on"

Cora frowned at her daughter and watched as she stood from her seat and walked over to Ruby by the counter, Henry watching as well.

"Ruby?"

The brunette turned to her best friend's wife and smiled at her. "Hey Regina, what's up? Do you need anything?", she asked with a smile and Regina shook her head.

"I was wondering. Emmett tells you everything right?", she asked and Ruby felt a lump in her throat.

"Yeah"

"Right. And I have just been told that Emmett called in sick today at work, but he left this morning all fine"

Ruby swallowed hard and started to clean the counter, trying to not meet the woman's eyes. "He uh... He told me he was going to his parents. Spending some time with them"

Regina nodded, watching the brunette with narrowed eyes and Ruby could feel the hard eyes on her as she looked down in the counter.

"You know Ruby, I see why you and Emmett became best friends", she said and Ruby furrowed her eyebrows, a little nervousness showing.

"Wh-Why?"

"You're both bad liars", she said. And Ruby swallowed hard again, knowing she was busted. "So. Where is my husband?"

* * *

Young Emmett walked into his bedroom that night, sighing deep and laid down in his bed. He closed his eyes, relaxing when he felt eyes on him. He opened to see a familiar figure standing in the corner of his room and jumped up from the bed.

"Dude!", he yelled and Emmett stepped forward.

"Sorry Emmett, didn't know you would be home already", the elder version of his sister said and Emmett sighed sitting back down.

"Text me next time will ya?", he said and Em nodded sitting down in his office chair. "Are you hungry?"

Em shook his head smiling. "Already eaten"

Emmett frowned at the man. "How?"

Before Em could answer, their mother's voice was heard throughout the house.

"Who ate the cheesecake?!"


	12. Messing With Time

Emmett groaned as he felt something on his nose. He opened his eyes to see his sister's older self laying on the floor next to his bed and he sighed and turned to see his phone on the desk. He reached for it and saw several messages from Jessica.

Groaning he put the phone back onto the desk and laid down in the bed, sighing deep. He turned to the window, seeing the sun shine through the blinds.

"How was your talk last night?", Mary Margaret asked her husband as they sat down and began eating breakfast. David sighed. His talk with Emma had been harder than he thought. He just wanted let her know that not everyone was going to accept her choice of gender, but being the vulnerable person that his daughter was, Emma had just nodded, not really listening.

"I tried"

Mary Margaret gave a sad smile, caressing his shoulder gently before pouring them both some coffee. After a few minutes Emma walked down the stairs and sat down by the table. The two parents stared at their daughter. Normally Emma would have said her good morning, but today she just sat down, quietly beginning to eat.

Emma felt eyes on her and looked up at her parents, seeing the worry in their eyes. She gave a soft, yet sad smile before looking back down at her food and Mary Margaret brought her hand to her husband's. David could feel the pressure and knew his wife was worrying.

"How is your testosterone going?", he decided to ask and Emma looked at her father, a small smile appearing.

"Fine. No changes has come, the first changes come in like three months, so", she said shrugging and David smiled, finally seeing his daughter making contact with them.

"Well I can't wait to see that sweetie", he said and Emma smiled before turning back to her food.

They heard footsteps and Mary Margaret and David turned to see their son walking down the stairs. "Good morning", he said and the parents smiled at him.

"Good morning sweetie. Come and eat", Mary Margaret said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Hold on a sec", he said and walked over, taking an apple and a banana from the fruit bowel and the two parents frowned at their son's odd behavior.

"Where are you going with those?", Mary Margaret asked as she watched him walk up the stairs again.

"Oh I'm taking them with me to school. For the short breaks, you know?", he said and Mary Margaret nodded, smiling wide.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so happy to finally seeing you eat something", she said softly and Emmett's smile disappeared for a moment before a sad smile showed up. He nodded and walked up the rest of the, his entire family watching him as he did. Emma eyed him for a moment before turning to her parents who gave him sad eyes as he left.

"I couldn't take more, they all sat by the table", Emmett said as soon as he walked into his room and the older Emmett nodded, smiling as he watched the apple and banana in his hands.

"It's fine Em. Thanks"

Emmett smiled and took his back pack. "I'm gonna go. Stay here and stay out of trouble. Mom's gonna be home all day, so don't do anything stupid alright?"

Emmett sighed and nodded as he sat in the bed and ate the apple.

The younger Emmett nodded and looked at his brother for a moment before nodding again, walking out of the room.

"Come on Em. Zelena and Regina are waiting", Emmett said once he was down the stairs and Emma frowned at her brother.

"What?"

"Come on", Emmett just said and Emma turned to their parents, her frown still on her face, before standing from her seat. She took one last bite of her pancake before waving at her parents.

"We're gonna be home a little later tonight. Love you, bye", Emmett said quickly before walking out of the house, Emma following. The boy walked to their car and got inside, quickly starting it.

"Come on Em, we can't let the girls keep waiting", he said and Emma, still frowning, got inside the car and Emmett drove off.

Once they were at the house, they immediately discovered the two sisters standing outside. Emmett smiled at them and the two girls smiled back, getting inside. "Hey guys, what's up?", Zelena greeted them and Emmett smiled wide at her while Emma once again frowned at him.

Suddenly a ring tone interrupted them and they all turned to Regina who looked at the screen and a smile instantly appeared as she picked it up. "Hey. No I got time", she answered and began talking. Emma looked at her as she talked, a big smile on her face, the biggest Emma had ever seen on her.

No, that was a lie. The last time she saw that big of a smile on Regina's face was when she looked at their son Henry. And if Emma really thought it through, she had a pretty good idea on who it was.

"And we've arrived", Emmett said and Emma shook her head as she came back from her thoughts. She got out of the car, the others doing the same.

"You guys can go, me and Zelena gotta go to principal Fields' office", Emmett said and Emma nodded, furrowing her eyebrows. She and Regina walked side by side as they walked inside the school, Regina still on the phone. They reached their lockers and Regina opened hers, putting her bag inside after taking out her English book. Emma did the same in her own locker, while watching the brunette.

She couldn't help but admire the brunette from afar. She looked like herself completely. The Regina she met in the future didn't look too different from this one. Same beautiful cheekbones. Same gorgeous jaw. Same... same... And there's where Emma noticed. The scar on her upper lip. It wasn't there.

"What?", she mumbled to herself, but before she could do anything further, she heard a voice.

"There you are"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows turning to the source of the voice, Regina doing the same, and suddenly Emma was pushed into the lockers, a hand against her throat. "Emma", Regina called out and Jessica turned to the brunette who had now hung up on the call.

"Stay out of it bitch, you're not a part of this family", Jessica said and Regina turned to Emma with worried eyes, seeing her struggle to breathe. Jessica let out a small chuckle before turning to Emma.

"You listen to me. I don't know what your brother is doing with his life, but clearly it's not well thought through as he broke up with me", she said and Emma rolled her eyes, resulting in Jessica pushing her harder into the lockers.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Jessica stop! You're killing her!", Regina yelled trying to stop her, but Jessica's girls stepped in front of her, stopping her from getting closer.

"Jessica!", a voice yelled and they all turned to see Emmett and Zelena run towards them.

"Let her go!", he yelled as he got in between, making Jessica let go of Emma. Emma inhaled deeply as she was finally able to breathe again and Regina immediately ran over to her, helping her to stand.

"What is wrong with you?", Emmett asked, anger showing all over his face and Jessica stood with anger of her own.

"What is wrong with me?! You let her come between us!", Jessica explained and Emmett frowned at her, disbelief written all over his face.

"No one came in between us Jessica! You ruined it. Now leave me and my friends alone! And especially Emma, got it?"

"Em don't. She isn't worth it", Emma stated taking his arm softly and Jessica looked at the smaller blonde.

"You should listen to your sister. You shouldn't mess with me", she said before walking off. Emmett sighed and turned to Emma who stood with her other hand against her throat.§

"You okay?", he asked, putting his hands gently against her throat, looking for scars or marks. Emma nodded though, not really wanting to be the center of attention. Emmett sighed and brought her under his arm.

"Come on, let's go", he said and the two siblings walked out of the school and over to the car.

"Emmett. Take her to our house. Both our parents are doctors. Let them have a look at Emma's neck", Zelena suggested as she and Regina walked after them. Emmett sighed turning to Emma who was just looking away, her hand still against her throat.

"Come on", he said and they all got inside the car.

As they drove to the house of the Mills, Regina kept looking at Emma with sad eyes, not knowing how to help. She wanted to be there for Emma and show her that she support her, but how could she, when she couldn't even defend her against Jessica?

"We're here", Emmett said and he and Zelena immediately got out while Emma sat completely still. Regina sat at looked at Emma, trying to figure out what to do.

"Emma, I—"

Before she could finish, Emma was out of the car and Regina sighed deep getting out of the car as well. Emmett held his sister close while Zelena opened the door and walked inside, the others following.

"Mother?", she called out their mother and Emmett and Emma stood and watched as Cora came out of another room.

"Zelena, Regina. Why are you not in school?", Cora asked and turned to see Emma and Emmett standing by the door.

"Mother, Emma was attacked at the school and she was held by her throat. She can't breathe properly", Zelena explained and Cora turned to the blonde siblings.

"Come with me dear", she said immediately walking towards their bathroom and Zelena and the two sisters shared a look while Emmett followed Cora with Emma under his arms as well.

"Sit", Cora ordered once they were inside the big bathroom and Emmett sat his sister down on the toilet, before squatting down in front of her. Meanwhile Regina and Zelena went over to their mother and looked at her.

"What happened?", Cora asked looking at her oldest as she found some towels. Zelena turned to Regina who was looking back at Emma with worry in her eyes. She wasn't really there to see what happened, only Regina was, but by the looks of it, her little sister wasn't much for talking right now.

"Emmett's ex-girlfriend attacked Emma in the hallway when we got there and she held Emma pretty tight against her throat"

Cora sighed deep as she took the towels and made them wet with hot water. She turned to Emma and laid the towel around her neck carefully. "Take a deep breath", she said calmly and Emma did as she was told.

"Why did she go after you?"

Emma looked away in shame and Cora turned to Emmett who shrugged, looking confused. "She blamed Emma for coming in between our relationship. I... I didn't...", he said looking at his sister with water in his eyes. The thought of losing Emma was unbearable to him. And Cora could see it.

"Regina please take Emma to your room. She needs some rest", she said taking towel back and Regina nodded without a word and offered Emma her hand. Emma gave her a soft smile and took it. Regina turned to Emmett who nodded and the two girls walked out of the bathroom and up the stairs.

"It's not your fault", Zelena said looking at Emmett and the boy sighed looking down for a moment before turning to Cora.

"Thank you"

Cora gave a smile before packing the stuff back. Zelena walked closer to the boy and brought her arms around him. Cora watched her oldest as she held the boy and she had to admit it made her a little nervous.

Regina opened the door to her bedroom and stepped aside for Emma to walk in. But the blonde stood still as she looked at the girl's room. With everything she knew about Regina already, Emma would never have guessed Regina's passion. And by the looks of her room, it wasn't hard to guess.

"You take pictures?", Emma asked turning to the brunette and Regina blushed looking down at her feet.

"Is it that obvious?", she asked with a shy smile, cheeks red. Emma smiled softly and turned around walking further inside the room. Several pictures hang on the wall above the bed, several more on the desk. A smile broke on Emma's face as she saw all the paper rolls with ideas on the floor, the trashcan obviously too filled to fill a single piece more.

"It's beautiful", Emma whispered and Regina smiled shyly.

"Thank you"

Emma walked over to the desk to see a vintage camera that looked awfully expensive. Too expensive perhaps. Emma wouldn't dare touch it with a ten feet pole. Something made Emma turn to the wall by the bed and saw that Regina had turned on the lights that hang above the pictures.

"Wow", Emma whispered looking at the pictures. She turned to see Regina watching her. It was obvious she was waiting for some kind of reaction from the blonde.

"You have an amazing room Regina", she said and the brunette smiled wide. Emma might be mistaken but by the reaction Regina got, it looked like she wasn't used to that kind of complements.

She turned and looked at one of the pictures that immediately had caught her eye. "Who's this?", she asked and Regina looked at the picture, a smile immediately widening. She remembered how that picture was taken. A sunny day with lots of memories made.

"That's Daniel. He's my best friend", she said and Emma smiled at the picture of the two of them together, smiling at the camera. Of course she knew who he was, but this Regina didn't know that. The Regina in the future had told her countless of memories she and Daniel had made together. The memories they made before he passed away.

"It's all beautiful Regina"

Regina smiled, blushing hard and Emma chuckled brining her hand to the brunette's cheek. Regina froze as the hand touched her skin and in that moment, both girls felt it. The pull. The pull Emma had felt the moment she touched future Regina as well.

A smile broke on Emma's face and she leaned in carefully, making sure to give Regina a chance to back out. But when nothing happened she leaned in the rest of the way and let their lips meet in a soft kiss.

"We should get home, Emma needs to rest", Emmett said standing from his seat in the kitchen and Zelena sighed standing as well.

"I'll go get Emma", she said, but Emmett shook his head.

"It's fine Zelena, I can get her", he said insisted and Zelena nodded.

"Then let's go", she said and walked up the stairs, Emmett following.

Regina felt butterflies in her stomach the moment Emma's lips were on her own and she couldn't stop herself from kissing Emma back. She moved her full lips against thin ones, suddenly feeling Emma's strong arms around her.

A knock on the door was heard and it quickly opened revealing Zelena and Emmett. The girls stopped their kiss turning to their older siblings and Zelena widened her eyes while Emmett simply smiled at them, not surprised at all.

"Wow... Did not see that one coming"

Regina blushed hard looking back at Emma who just smiled at her before turning to Emmett who winked at her.

* * *

"That was unexpected", Emmett said as they drove off after saying their goodbyes and Emma looked at her brother, a smile slowly spreading. She couldn't describe the happiness she felt inside her. Regina wouldn't tell her when their first kiss took place and now Emma understood why. That was probably the best moment of her life so far.

"Yeah", she answered short and Emmett smiled at her before turning back to the road.

They reached the house and walked inside, Mary Margaret immediately walking out from the kitchen. "Why are you two home now?", she asked and the two siblings turned to their mother who stood with crossed arms.

"Jessica attacked Em in school today", Emmett said and Mary Margaret immediately softened, looking at her daughter in worry.

"What? What did she do to you?", she asked and immediately saw the dark marks on her daughter's neck.

"Oh my god my baby"

"Mom I'm fine, I can still breathe", Emma insisted, but Mary Margaret wasn't having it.

"I don't care if you were in paradise after that, no one hurts my little boy!"

Before any of them could stop her, she had already taken her purse and walked to the front door. "A cake is in the oven", she said before leaving the house and the two children stood still, watching the closed door.

"Should we go after her?", Emma asked turning to her brother, but Emmett shrugged walking up the stairs.

"I'll text dad", he said and Emma sighed looking back at the door.

* * *

"This is absurd! That girl shouldn't have the rights to continue on this school!", Mary Margaret yelled and principal Fields sighed looking down.

"Mary-"

"No Jo! This isn't right. Emma has marks on her throat"

Jo sighed and stood from her seat, walking over to her friend. "I will talk to Jessica and her parents and see if we can come up with a solution", she said and Mary Margaret sighed looking away.

"She shouldn't be able to continue"

Jo nodded and hugged her friend. "How is Emma?"

"Fine I think. But if I know my daughter right, she's still a little out of it"

Jo felt relief in her heart as she heard those words. Emma was okay.

"Mary Margaret!", a voice said as the door opened and David walked inside, looking at his wife worried.

"Emmett told me what happened. How is that girl still a student?", he asked turning to their friend and Jo held up her hands.

"Like I just told Mary, I will call in Jessica and her parents and talk to them, finding a solution"

David frowned at the woman turning to his wife for a moment before turning back. "A solution? Jo I could arrest her for this!"

"David be reasonable-"

"Reasonable?! She hurt my daughter!", he yelled leaning his hands on the desk. Jo knew her friend was angry and she understood that, but she had to be non-sided.

"And I understand that. I am just as sad and worried for Emma, but I wasn't there when it happened"

David sighed looking away. He felt his wife hand on his shoulder and felt himself relax.

"Let me talk to them. Of course she needs to be punished"

David nodded taking a deep breath before standing straight. "Thank you", he said before walking out of the office. Mary Margaret gave Jo a soft smile before following her husband out of the office. Jo sighed deep and sat back down in her chair.

"David-"

"Honey please. You know I can't just let this bypass", David stopped his wife and Mary Margaret placed her hand on his chest, the other on his cheek.

"She will be okay"

David sighed deep and brought his hand to his wife's on his cheek. "I know, I'm sorry. I know she will. She's strong"

"That's right. She's a strong girl. Just like her father"

David smiled and leaned in, kissing his wife softly.

* * *

Emmett went to his room and turned to his desk, but it was empty and his eyes widened in panic. Where was Emmett? Panicking he went back out of the room and listened carefully for any sounds. A small sound could be heard down the hall and Emmett walked over to his parent's bedroom opening it gently.

Empty. Sighing he closed the door again and walked further down the hall, immediately hearing the sounds again, now closer. He turned and opened the door to the bathroom, immediately seeing his sister's older self standing sitting on the toilet seat.

"Dude!", he hissed getting in, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing?!"

Emmett looked up at his brother and smiled. "I had to get my testosterone", he said and Em sighed looking at the door. Emmett noticed his brother tripping and chuckled.

"Relax. Why are you home so early?", he asked and Em sighed.

"Jessica attacked Emma in the hallway today. Gave her marks all over her throat"

Emmett froze looking at his brother and Em furrowed his eyebrows at him. "What?"

"She attacked her?", Emmett asked and Em nodded. It was Emmett's turn to panic and he quickly finished up before standing.

"What's wrong?", Em asked looking at his panicking brother and Emmett turned to him.

"This is not good"

"What is not good?", Em asked getting impatient.

"This! What is happening. In our timeline, Jessica never attacked Emma. What happened?", he asked and Em frowned before answering.

"I broke up with Jess"

Emmett groaned. "That isn't supposed to happen Em! You aren't supposed to break up with her yet!"

"But you know how the future ends! I end up Zelena. We have get a baby together. Why waste my time on Jess when I can just get Zelena now?", Em asked and Emmett groaned. This boys just wasn't getting it.

"Because that's not how it works Em! If you mess with the timeline, bad things can happen! Some people won't exist! I could lose Henry, you could lose Kara!"

A gasp was heard and they both turned to the door. Emmett opened and saw Emma standing in front of them. "I need to get back", Emmett said and a familiar voice answered the comment.

"Indeed you should"

From the right side of the door came Regina and stood next to Emma.


	13. Setting Things Right

**Hallo! I am back!**

 **Long summer almost done. Sorry about the lack of writing and posting, but decided to take vacation from writing, hope you guys understand :)**

 **But as I said, summer is almost done, so I am back and ready for action!**

 **Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

"What were you thinking?! Going back here! You know what could happen!", Regina yelled at her husband and said husband sat in Emmett's bed while Emma and Emmett stood in the corner.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you didn't remember?", she asked and Em shook his head.

"Emmett gave me a fake potion. But you shouldn't talk! I thought you didn't remember", he said back and Emma shook her head as well.

"Regina gave me a fake potion"

The two siblings turned to the couple and Emmett turned to his wife. "You did what?"

"You did the same!", she argued and Emmett frowned at his wife.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Oh you know why!", Regina said, stamping her foot on the floor like a child and Emmett had to admit he loved his wife for it. She always seemed so mature and elegant, but deep inside, she was just as much of a child as he was. That's why they're so perfect for each other.

Suddenly a door opening was heard and they all shared looks, knowing who it was.

"Oh no", Emma said, all of them staring at the door to Em's room.

"Emma, Emmett, will you come down here please?", their mother's voice was heard and the two siblings turned to the adults.

"Stay here", Emma said before opening the door. They walked out of the room and down the stairs, seeing their parents standing, waiting for them.

"We need you to tell us what happened", David said and the two siblings shared a look before nodding.

* * *

Regina sat by her desk in her room, writing ideas when her phone rung and she turned to it, seeing Daniel's name on the screen. A smile spread and she immediately picked it up.

"Hey"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine, just writing ideas. How about you?", she asked as she sat and wrote.

"I'm fine, I'm at the hospital with Sarah"

"Oh yeah, how is she?"

"Better, she's getting better"

Regina felt relief inside her as she heard the words. Sarah was Daniel's little sister, fighting cancer.

"Thank god. Say hi from me will ya?"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

"So", Daniel started out and Regina felt a smile creeping on her face.

"So"

"You had something you would like to tell me?"

"I do. Emma kissed me today"

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was so amazing, her lips are so perfect"

"Sounds nice, I'm happy for you"

"Thank you. But what do I do now? Do I kiss her every time I see her?"

"Regina"

"Or do I just hug her? What if she doesn't want me anyway?"

"Regina!"

"Sorry"

Daniel could practically hear how nervous Regina was. Kissing Emma was huge for her and Daniel understood that. And that's why he wanted to be there for her.

"Relax, it will all work out"

"I know I just... I really like her Daniel"

"I know. But it will be okay. She likes you and you like her"

Regina sighed and nodded, but remembered he couldn't see her, so she mentally punched herself before answering him.

"I know. Thank you"

"Anytime. I gotta go. Sarah is coming out"

"Alright, see you soon"

"Bye"

Regina hung up on the call, and placed her iPhone on the stand, letting it charge. A knock on the door stopped her from keeping writing and she called out for the person to come in. A second later it opened and her father walked inside.

"Hey daddy", she greeted him and Henry smiled at his daughter.

"Hello sweetie. Your mother told me your day has been quite hectic", he said as he sat down in her bed and Regina turned to him, nodding.

"Yeah. It has"

Henry could see the trouble in his daughter's eyes and held out his hand for her to take. She took it and sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What's troubling you my dear?", he asked and Regina sighed closing her eyes.

"I couldn't even help Emma... I feel like such a bad friend. I didn't do anything in order to save her"

Henry brought his arm around her daughter's shoulders and kissed her head. "If you were held back by something or someone, then I am sure Emma understand"

"Do you really think so daddy?"

Henry smiled and nodded. "Of course. From what I hear, you and Emma are pretty close", he said and Regina saw horror.

"Did Zelena tell you?"

Henry laughed lightly at his daughter's horror and caressed her back.

"It's okay sweetie. Emma looks like a nice girl"

Regina wanted to protest, but she knew it wasn't her place.

"She is"

* * *

"We need to get back as soon as possible, we have Henry to take care of", Regina said and Emmett nodded as they sat in Emmett's bed. Regina had her head laying on Emmett's shoulder, their hands intertwined.

"Where is he by the way?", he asked and Regina smiled.

"He's with my parents. They wanted some time with him anyway. They adore him"

Emmett smiled at the thought, clearly remembering the day Henry was born.

 _"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHH!"_

 _"You're doing great sweetie", Emmett said as he held Regina's hand. Regina turned to him with anger in her eyes._

 _"Shut up!"_

 _Emmett nodded and continued to hold her hand as she screamed. The screaming went on for minutes when they suddenly heard a small cry. Regina took deep breath, trying to relax while Emmett looked at the little boy the nurse held._

 _"Congratulations, it's a boy"_

 _Emmett smiled wide at his son as the nurse brought him to Regina's arms. Regina smiled at her son and turned to her husband who smiled back at her._

 _"Where is it?! Where is the baby?!", a voice yelled and Regina closed her eyes, knowing who it was. The door opened seconds later and Cora walked inside, despite the rules._

 _"Oh my god, how sweet she is!", Cora said in joy and Regina rolled her eyes._

 _"It's a boy"_

 _"How sweet he is!"_

 _Emmett chuckled and turned to look at his son once more, Regina doing the same._

 _"Let us all see", another voice said and they all turned to see Mary Margaret and David walk in along with Henry Sr._

 _"Mom take it easy", Emmett said and Mary Margaret looked at her son._

 _"Relax sweetie, I'm not Cora"_

 _The redhead frowned at the brunette, hearing giggles all over the room. Mary Margaret smiled at Cora before turning to her grandson. "He looks amazing", she said and the newfound parents smiled._

 _"Congratulations", David said placing a hand on Emmett's shoulder and Emmett smiled at his father._

"I bet", he answered eventually and Regina smiled. She turned her head and looked up at him, making him turn as well.

"Hey", he said and the brunette smiled at him.

"Hi"

He leaned down, letting their lips meet and Regina smiled into the kiss.

"I love you", he whispered and Regina smiled.

"I love you too"

* * *

"Here we see the a picture of the tallest mountain in the world; Mount Everest", the guide said as they reached the nature department.

Regina looked at the picture with wonder in her eyes and took notes as she did. "How do you find this?", a voice said and Regina turned to Daniel who stood behind her and showed her his camera. Regina looked at saw a picture of her looking at the picture of Mount Everest.

"That's my new profile picture", she said and Daniel smiled wide.

"That's like winning an Oscar", he said and Regina laughed giving him a high five. The two best friend walked further down the long hall of pictures.

"Daniel, look", Regina said as she discovered a picture of a girl in a white dress. She was standing on a field of grass and Regina fell in love with it.

"That's beautiful", he said smiling at her and she smiled back.

"Hey how's it going with Emma?", he asked as they kept going and Regina turned to him.

"It's going fine. She's taking me to dinner this Saturday", she said and Daniel smiled.

"Really? That's amazing"

"Yeah it is. I'm very excited"

"Did she tell you where you're going?", he asked and Regina shook her head.

"Nope. She wants it to be a surprise"

Daniel laughed making Regina chuckle, knowing why he's laughing.

"You hate surprises", he said and Regina smiled nodding.

"I do"

The best friends continued their day at the gallery, watching pictures and taking some of their own.

"We should meet up again soon and take some pictures together. It's been so long since we've done that", Regina said once they were out and Daniel smiled nodding.

"It has hasn't it"

Regina smiled wide nodding and held up her camera. Daniel smiled letting her take a picture and Regina immediately fell in love with it.

"And that, my friend, is your new profile picture", she said showing it to him and Daniel smiled nodding in defeat.

"You're right"

Regina laughed and they walked down the street, ready to find something to eat. "So what do you have in this city that is worth trying?", Daniel asked and Regina smiled walking and Daniel knew he should just follow. So that's what he did and a few minutes later they arrived at one of Regina's favorite places.

"Granny's Perfect Pizza", Daniel read and Regina smiled taking his hand before following them inside.

"Hey Granny!", she greeted the elder woman's and Granny smiled at the girl.

"Hello sweetie. Table for two?", she asked and Regina smiled nodding. Granny smiled at her and silently told them to follow her. Regina squeezed Daniel's hand before following Granny. They got a table and they sat down, Daniel looking around while Regina smiled wide as she picked up the menu card.

"You like this place?", he asked and Regina smiled wide.

"I love it"

Daniel chuckled and opened the menu card, immediately falling in love with the pizza's.

"You can get a pizza with pineapple here?", he asked in excitement and Regina smiled wide nodding.

"Isn't it awesome?!"

"Hey Reggie", a voice said and Regina rolled her eyes, groaning as she heard her sister's voice.

"I've told you not to call me that", she said looking up and frowned when she saw Emmett standing behind her.

"Hey Regina"

"Hey... Emmett... Are you taking him on a date?!", she whispered the last part as she bent forward over the table and Zelena leaned down for herself to hear it.

"What? He's available", she reasoned and Regina gave her a stone cold face that said 'Are you serious?'

"Is... everything okay?", Emmett asked and the two sisters nodded while Daniel just shook his head. He was used to this.

"I'm Daniel", he said offering Emmett his hand and the boy smiled shaking the hand.

"Emmett Swan"

"Oh. You're Emma's brother?", he asked looking at Regina for a moment. Regina nodded and Daniel turned to Emmett who smiled.

"Yeah. Older-brother. Two years"

"Nice. And big fan by the way. Two times world champion. I'm impressed", he said and Emmett smiled nodding.

"Thanks"

"Hey I just had an idea. Let's have a double date!", Zelena said with a big smile and Regina and Daniel frowned as Zelena pushed Daniel further in so she could sit next to him. Emmett just smiled at the red head with a confused, raised eyebrow. He looked at Regina and the girl rolled her eyes and moved further in so Emmett could sit down.

"Sorry", he whispered as he sat down and Regina turned to him.

"It's not your fault", she answered eyeing Zelena who just eyed her back before turning to the menu.

"So Emmett. What else do you do, besides fencing?", Daniel asked and Emmett turned to him, a smile on his face.

"I work in a support group for eating disorder recovery", he said and they all widened their eyes, turning to him.

"Really?", Zelena asked surprised and Emmett looked at her.

"Yeah. I help teenagers getting over their eating disorder and how to move forward", he said with pride making Zelena's heart warm. Regina couldn't help but smile at him as well. She hadn't expected that from him. But something was bothering her.

"Does Emma know?", she asked before she could stop herself and they all turned to her for a moment before turning back to Emmett.

"Yeah she does. My whole family knows", he said and they all smiled at him.

"Hello everyone, how are you all today?", Granny suddenly game and asked them and they all turned to her and smiled as they held their menu's ready.

"So. What would you like to eat?"

* * *

Emma walked into her home later that night, only thinking about one thing.

"I need a Red Bull", she groaned as she walked up the stairs and over to her room. She walked inside and immediately saw Regina sitting on her bed, her nose in one of Emma's books.

"Hey", Emma said making the brunette look up and said brunette smiled at the sight of Emma.

"Hi"

"I.. I thought you guys left", Emma said and Regina nodding.

"We are. I just wanted to say goodbye"

Emma smiled and brought her arms around the brunette, squeezing tight. "Thank you for everything", Regina whispered, but Emma shook her head, pulling back from the hug to look into the brown eyes.

"No Regina. Thank you"

Regina gave a tight smile and leaned in, kissing Emma's forehead. "I hope you succeed Emma", she whispered and Emma smiled nodding.

"Me too"

They stood in silence, their foreheads against each other, enjoying their last moments. Suddenly the door opened and Emmett walked inside. "Are you ready?", he asked Regina and the woman smiled nodding before turning to Emma.

"I believe in you"

Emma smiled, feeling a blush coming and Emmett couldn't help but smile at his younger self. How vulnerable he was back then.

Emma took a step back and watched as the husband and wife took each other's hand and Emmett pressed the button, making them disappear. Emma now stood alone in the room, watching the empty space where Regina had stood.

"I love you"


	14. A Dinner To Remember

**Hello everyone! Long time no see!**

 **I apologize for my absence, but I hope this chapter is gonna make up for it.**

 **It has surprisingly taken me a very long time to write this one. Many things were unclear about the chapter, but it's here and I hope you enjoy it**

 **Yours truly :-)**

* * *

 **3 Months Later**

"Why is math so fucking boring?!", Ruby groaned, placing her face in the desk as she and Em sat in class one Friday afternoon. Em chuckled writing notes and Ruby turned to him looking at the paper with the fine notes Em had written.

"Can I get your notes?"

Em chuckled nodding, knowing how hard Ruby was having with the subject and Ruby smiled sadly at him before looking up at the clock. 30 minutes left. "Ugh. Kill me now Swan"

Em laughed lightly before turning back to the teacher who was now looking right at him. "Something you would like to share with the rest of us Swan?"

Em's smile immediately disappeared making Ruby snort. "No miss Gale"

The teacher hummed and nodded before turning back to the blackboard. Em sighed and turned to Ruby who now had her eyes closed. Em smiled and turned back to the class but his mind immediately went off somewhere else. Or rather something. A conversation 3 months ago.

 _"Have you thought of a name?", future Regina asked as she and Em sat in Em's bedroom and Em shook his head. He hadn't thought about it in days actually._

 _"You will find one"_

 _Em nodded and thought it through. Silence took over the room apart from the tv they were watching. "Wait", Em suddenly said, making Regina turn away from the tv to the boy._

 _"What?"_

 _"My mission is to save Emmett from the car crash", he said and Regina nodded in agreement._

 _"That's correct"_

 _"But... Emmett isn't the only one that dies"_

 _Regina looked at Em for a moment, not knowing what he was talking about._

 _"Daniel. You said he died of cancer. What if I can save him too?"_

 _Regina sighed and looked away, her thoughts running back to her days with her best friend._

 _"His cancer was untreatable Emma. There was no cure"_

 _Em looked at the woman with sadness in his eyes. This couldn't be right._

"Em! Come on!"

Em shook his head and turned to see Ruby standing in front of his desk.

"What?", he asked and Ruby eyed him wiredly.

"Class is over, come on"

Em sighed and stood from his seat and walked with his best friend towards the exit. They walked down the hall and towards their lockers, Ruby immediately discovering Regina by her own locker.

She turned to Em who had his eyes on his phone and she began whistling as she bumped her ass into Em's so he fell into Regina's body.

"Oh shit I'm sorry", he immediately started out and looked at the girl, only to see a smile on her face.

"It's okay Em. Don't worry about it"

Em smiled sweetly at her and leaned in, kissing her cheek.

"How was class?", he asked as he walked over to his own locker, only a few lockers away and Regina smiled at him.

"Amazing. We read about Ansel Adams and his photos of the nature"

Em noticed how excited Regina became when she talked about photography. Em clearly remembered the first time he was in Regina's bedroom, seeing all the beatific pictures the girl had taken. But of course the room wasn't the only reason he remembered it so well.

"That sounds nice babe"

Regina smiled at the boy. She could easily see how much her boyfriend had changed in the three months they had been together. Obviously his voice was still feminine, but he had cut his hair short and now had hair wax in. Honestly she didn't care if he kept his long hair, she just wanted Em to be happy.

"What have you brought for lunch?", she asked and Em smiled at her as he closed his locker.

"Pizza from Granny's", he said and Regina smiled wide. Never in a million years, had Em thought Regina would be such a lover for pizza.

"With pineapple?!"

Em smiled nodding and Regina smiled even wider. The couple walked towards the cafeteria and saw Emmett and Zelena sitting by their table, her head on his shoulder.

The two older siblings had started dating a few days ago and it didn't come as a surprise for anyone. Except for their parents. Because they didn't know yet.

"Hey guys", Em greeted them as he and Regina sat down by the table. The two older siblings turned to their younger ones and smiled at them.

"Hey, what's up?", Emmett asked and Em smiled taking out his box of pizza and Regina smiled at it, opening it. Emmett immediately recognized the pizza and he knew which one it was.

"Why didn't you tell me you were stepping by Granny's today?", he asked in horror, but Em just gave him a dead eye.

"You know why Emmett"

The boy sighed and turned to Zelena who smiled sadly at him. "Besides you need to prepare for tonight", Em continued and Emmett and Zelena frowned at him.

"What's happening tonight?", Emmett asked and Em looked at his brother and Zelena.

"Regina and Zelena's parents are coming over for dinner. They wanna get to know mom and dad"

"What?!", they both said in unison.

* * *

"That's correct, they are coming, so get ready", Mary Margaret confirmed as Emmett stood in front of her in the kitchen, Em standing in the doorway.

"But..."

Mary Margaret turned to her oldest and looked at him, waiting for a continuing, but nothing came. "But?"

"But... But..."

"They will love you, now go and get changed", she said, caressing his cheek before turning back to the food. Emmett frowned, Em not far behind and Emmett was about to say something to his mother when Em stopped him, putting his hand on Emmett's arm.

"Come on"

The two brothers walked up the stairs and went to their separate rooms, but Emmett was quickly to join his brother. "What does she mean they will love me?! Does she already know about me and Z?"

Em shrugged taking off his t-shirt and revealing his sports bar with breastbinding beneath. "Just relax. So what if they know? They like Zelena, what's wrong with that?"

"Well... Nothing but... I just..."

Em sighed and clapped his brother's cheek. "Relax and go change"

Emmett groaned and walked out of the room, letting Em have his privacy. Em took a deep breath as he took off his bra and the bindings. A deep sigh escaped his lips and he sat down in his bed, taking deep breaths before turning to the mirror, looking at himself. Oh how far he had come.

 **2 months ago**

 _"I want to cut my hair", Emma walked over to her mother and said and Mary Margaret turned to her daughter smiling at her._

 _"Of course sweetie. Come", she said and Emma smiled, taking her mother's offered hand. David smiled and turned off the tv, following his wife and daughter. They walked to the kitchen and Mary Margaret's smile couldn't get bigger as she placed a chair in the middle of the kitchen and asked Emma to sit._

 _She went to find her supplies and came back, an even bigger smile on her face, as David sat down in one of the other chairs. Mary Margaret began the cutting and David could see the tears form in his daughter's eyes. But what kind of tears it was, David wasn't sure. But he kept quiet and met his wife's eyes who gave him an assuring look. She knew what kind of tears it was._

 _About an hour later, she was done and Emma took a deep breath looking at her father who now had his own tears. "What's wrong dad?"_

 _David smiled shaking his head and looked up at his wife who smiled back at him. "You look beautiful sweetie"_

 _Emma smiled and turned to look at her mother who nodded in agreement. Her daughter was truly a beautiful person. Boy or girl. Handsome like her father._

Em sighed and stood from the bed, and walked to the bathroom, taking a long shower. Once done, he put on a nice white shirt with black jeans before walking down to the kitchen and dining room where his parents were. Mary Margaret discovered her son and smiled wide at him.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready?", she asked and Em smiled at her nodding. "Good. Then you can help me with a few things"

Em nodded and began helping, cutting the vegetables. A few minutes later Emmett came down in a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, making Mary Margaret stop short.

"What on earth are you wearing?!"

"What?", Emmett asked with a frown and Mary Margaret shook her head.

"You go and change to something nicer young man. I will not see that ugly t-shirt again"

Emmett groaned and walked back upstairs, hearing Em chuckling in the background. Mary Margaret immediately turned by the sound and a wide smile was showing. Em felt the eyes and turned to his mother.

"What?"

The moment he heard his own voice, he realized the reason behind his mother's smile. A hand quickly found its way to his mouth and he ran upstairs, making Mary Margaret confused.

"Em!"

Em ran into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He could see it. The masculinity in his face, showing even more than ever before. He hadn't even thought about looking himself in the mirror after his shower, but now he saw it. The sharper jaw, narrow cheekbones. Everything in his face. And now, his voice. It was so deep.

"Oh my god", he whispered and he immediately heard it again. The deepening.

"Em are you okay?", Emmett's voice was heard as the unlocked door opened and Em turned to his brother who looked worried back at him, their mother standing behind him.

"My voice", he whispered, hearing the deepening again, and Emmett widened his eyes while Mary Margaret smiled wide at her son.

"My boy is becoming a man"

Em chuckled and Mary Margaret went forward, hugging her son tight. Em easily leaned into it and let his mother give him the comfort he didn't know he needed.

An hour later a knock was heard on the door and Mary Margaret smiled wide as she opened the door and greeted Regina, Zelena and their parents. "Hello everyone, please come in"

Regina walked in first, immediately discovering Em standing by the door to the kitchen and she smiled at him as she walked closer. Zelena walked in next and looked around, only to discover no Emmett. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Em who nodded towards the stairs. Zelena sighed and nodded walking towards Em and her sister instead.

Mary Margaret greeted Cora and Henry, Cora holding a pot of potatoes while Henry held a bouquet of flowers. "Hello you two. I'm Mary Margaret, Emmett and Em's mother", she said and Cora smiled holding out her hand. "Cora Mills. This is my husband, Henry"

Mary Margaret smiled and turned to Henry who smiled at her, offering his hand. Suddenly David came out of the kitchen and smiled at the two girls before walking over to his wife by the door.

"Hey honey, Cora. Nice seeing you again", he said looking at Cora and the woman smiled at the familiar man.

"David, you too", she said and David smiled, taking the pot from her arms as he led her inside while Henry gave Mary Margaret the flowers.

"Please sit", David said and they all smiled nodding. Regina looked at Em who smiled at her.

"How are you?", Regina asked and Em smiled at her.

"Fine", he whispered and Regina nodded smiling at him.

A few minutes later footsteps where heard on the stairs and they all turned to see Emmett walking down, wearing a black shirt and black jeans. He turned to Zelena who smiled up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. He walked over to her, and immediately leaned in, kissing her softly.

Cora and Henry widened their eyes at the newfound information, but after a few moments they smiled at them, noticing how happy their daughter was.

"Hi", Emmett said and Zelena chuckled shaking her head.

"Hi"

"Alright children, dinner is ready", Mary Margaret said and they all walked over to the dining room, sitting down.

"So. That one's certainly new", Cora immediately started out and Emmett suddenly started blushing hard, but Zelena was quick to answer.

"Mother please, don't"

Cora frowned at her daughter. "What? I'm just saying it's a surprise. You haven't exactly been open about it", she said and they all turned to the oldest siblings. Zelena sighed shaking her head and turned to Emmett.

"I like him mother. Emmett's a good guy"

Mary Margaret sat quietly, agreeing with the redhead. Her son was indeed a good boy, and she patiently sat and waited for Cora's opinion in that matter.

"I agree Zelena. I just wish you would have told us. We don't judge, you know that"

Zelena sighed and turned to her father who she knew was agreeing with her mother and she nodded, smiling at her mother.

"I'm sorry"

Cora smiled and shook her head. "No worries dear"

* * *

After the dinner, the adults went into the living room to continue their conversations with tea, coffee and some dessert. Zelena and Emmett went for a walk while Em and Regina went upstairs into Em's room.

Regina smiled at the room, immediately seeing Em's personality in the room. The trophies from fencing competitions standing on a shelf. Pictures of him and his family. Many with him and Emmett.

It was obvious from the photos that the two siblings had always been close. Some of the photos were even from when they were babies.

"Is that you?", Regina immediately asked as she discovered a photo of a baby with blonde hair and a toy in it's hand. Em looked at the photo and chuckled nodding.

"Yeah. I think I was around three, maybe four years old"

Regina smiled at her boyfriend and walked over to him, bringing her arms around his neck. "Your voice is kinda sexy", she whispered and Em blushed hard, an awkward smile on his face.

"Thanks..."

Regina could see the awkwardness and laughed. "Relax. We're taking it slow"

Em smiled as he looked into her eyes, immediately seeing the pureness. God how he loved her already. He leaned in, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss and Regina gladly accepted it.

But suddenly a loud noice stopped their moment and Regina almost jumped into his arms as they both turned to see someone in Em's bed. A rather recognizable person. Someone Em hadn't seen in 3 months.

"Regina?"

The older Regina swallowed hard as she watched her younger self stand in front of Em. How long had it been?

"Em?", the younger Regina said turning to him and Em looked at her, immediately discovering the confusion in her eyes. But it wasn't the only thing he saw.

"Babe I-"

"Emma I'm sorry, but something happened", future Regina said and the two teenagers turned to the adult, worry filling Em's face.

"What's going on?"

Future Regina looked at her younger self for a moment, their eyes meeting. She saw the pureness Em had seen mere seconds ago and she knew this girl hadn't gone through anything yet.

After seconds of intense silence, she turned back to Em who looked worried between the two girls.

"It's Kara. She's gone"

"What do you mean gone?", Em asked and future Regina sighed.

"It happened last night"

 _Zelena walked inside her house after a long day of work and immediately discovered her daughter sitting by their kitchen island, doing homework. She smiled and walked towards her._

 _"Hey sweetie", she greeted her, kissing her head and Kara smiled at her mother._

 _"Hey"_

 _"How was school?", Zelena asked as she opened the refrigerator, finding the leftovers from the dinner Kara had made._

 _"Fine, nothing special really", she said, but Zelena knew her daughter better than that. She turned to her and eyed her down, making Kara look up at her._

 _"What?"_

 _"Really? Nothing special?"_

 _Kara shook her head and Zelena chuckled. "Alright. You'll come when the time is right"_

 _Kara looked at her mother as the woman turned back around, walking towards the couches and she knew her mother had busted her._

 _She was about to say something when she suddenly felt something wired. She felt herself getting sick, the thought of throwing up, right at her tongue. "Mom?"_

 _Zelena turned to her daughter, only to see her hand slowly turning to dust. She gasped out and immediately ran towards her, catching her right before she fell to the floor. "Mom? What's happening?", Kara asked and Zelena felt herself panicking. She knew what this was._

 _"Take it easy baby, look at mom, only look at mom"_

 _Kara did as she was told and looked into her mother's eyes, when she saw the dust floating around in the air. "Mom"_

 _Zelena didn't get to say anything before her daughter was completely gone and her hands were filled with dust._

"What?", Em said in shock, looking at future Regina.

"What's going on?", young Regina asked and Em looked at her, not sure what to do. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Babe... I'm sorry I... I can't tell you"

"Emma we don't have time. Where is Zelena and Emmett?"

Em looked at the older version of his girlfriend and sighed. "They're going for a walk"

"Call him. Now!"

Em took out his phone and speed dialed Emmett's number. When it went directly to voicemail, Em started to get worried.

"Voicemail"

Future Regina sighed deep, closing her eyes and younger Regina looked worried at her boyfriend. "Can you call Z?", Em asked her and Regina nodded and put out her phone when they heard the front door open.

"Oh my god!", Mary Margaret screamed as she saw her oldest son covered in blood.

"What happened?", David asked the redhead as he took his son into his arms, carrying him into the living room.

"We-We were just walking", she said and Cora and Henry looked at their daughter with distress. She was completely out of it.

"Honey look at me", Cora said, placing her palms on her daughter's face. But it didn't work. Zelena kept staring at Emmett as he was carried away.

Em and young Regina came running down the stairs and Em immediately discovered his mother standing and holding her hand on her stomach. "Mom"

Mary Margaret nodded towards the living room and Em ran inside, seeing the blood, pouring from his brother's stomach. "What happened?!"

David didn't answer as he held to the wound in his son's stomach. Emmett was completely unconscious, so Em turned to Zelena who had tears falling.

"What happened Zelena?!"

The girl shook her head and cried harder making Em turn to Regina who had her own tears running. He looked up towards the stairs and saw future Regina stand at the top. He turned back to his father who was now sitting completely still, looking down at Emmett.

"Dad?"

David turned to his youngest and shook his head making Em's eyes go wide. "What?"

David sighed looking back down at his oldest as he laid completely still. Em turned back to the stairs meeting future Regina's eyes and shook his head making the woman sigh, closing her eyes.

* * *

 **Not the end you were expecting huh? I apologize, but I promise, the story is far from over**

 **Until next time :-)**


	15. Update On What's Happening

Hello my beautiful followers. I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I deeply apologise for that. And you guys deserve to know why exactly why I haven't updated.

If you guys don't know it, I write my stories in my notes on apple devices. I find it easy to organise in the app and it doesn't take huge amount of space.

Also in that way I can both write on my mac, iPad and iPhone. But some problems came up, slowing down my writing on a daily basis.

I used to write on mu phone all the time, because so many ideas came up out of the blue and when I got home, I went to write on my iPad and I could sit for hours, just writing.

But about 2-3 months ago, I accidentally dropped my phone from a very tall angle, which resulted in a very crashed iPhone 8 Plus. So I am currently waiting to get money to repair it.

So for the past 2-3 months I have only used my iPad to write on, and it has been hard to use that only, because of all my ideas that comes out of the blue, and I don't have anything to write it down on. So the loss of my iPhone has definitely been holding me back.

To make it even worse, my iPad broke last week for some reason. I was just using it like I do on a daily basis, when it suddenly started to tap the screen on itself, resulting in getting permanently disabled. It basically means I can't get access to it, and needs to get in contact with apple about getting it enabled again.

So this basically means that my writing will be drastically slowed down, as I can only write on my mac. But I will try to write as much as I can and getting the next chapters of my stories updated. Because you guys deserve it.

I'm sorry about all of it. I'm so sad it has happened and I wish I could turn back time, but I can't. I'm sorry everyone :(

I hope you will forgive me.

\- DP


	16. A Second Chance

**Hello everyone! It's here! The update is finally here! I am so sorry for the long wait, but I am sure you guys will love this chapter!**

 **After my update yesterday about my tech problems and all, one of you followers told me about a site called Ko-Fi. It's a site where you can donate to a creator basically. Now it's not that I ask for money. You can always just go onto my page and follow me there. It's free to create an account and follow.**

 **So thank you to my follower who showed me this site.**

 **/C0C4LD92**

 **Follow or Copy the link and follow me. Would mean a lot to me. I also have a twitter if you wish to follow me there as well.**

 **/DenPine4**

 **Again, thank you for all of your support. I love you guys!**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

It felt as time went slower and slower. Everybody was looking all around the living room, not knowing what to do. Future Regina stood on top of the stairs, safe from being seen and watched as Em stood above his brother, giving him CPR.

"Come on Emmett! Don't leave me!", he yelled as he kept going. David had tried to stop his youngest multiple time, but in vain. It had been minutes since then.

Regina stood next to her family, when she looked up the stairs and saw the strange woman stand on top of it. The woman turned and met her eyes. Without a word, Regina walked up the stairs and pulled the woman inside Em's bedroom.

"Spill!", she said angrily the moment the door was closed and future Regina looked at her with worried eyes.

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

Future Regina sighed closing her eyes. She should have known. Oh how stubborn she was as a child.

"Because it's too dangerous Regina"

"You're me. Admit it", she said and future Regina closed her eyes once more. She knew she was trapped.

"Yes. I'm you fifteen years into the future"

Young Regina looked at the woman in front of her. She looked completely the same. But one thing she noticed was a scar on her upper lip. A scar she didn't have now.

"What happened?"

Future Regina flinched at the question and turned around to walk over to the window, looking out. She couldn't tell her. She refused.

"You will find out", she said and before young Regina could do anything, the woman pulled out a flask and walked towards her. Young Regina immediately took a few steps back, unsure what the woman wanted.

"What are you doing?", she asked and future Regina opened the flask.

"You need to forget", she said and brought her hand to the girl's neck, holding it as she poured the liquid into the girl's mouth. Young Regina didn't even struggle against the woman, knowing it would only hurt more and suddenly everything turned dark.

* * *

When Em woke the next morning he could feel himself struggle to get out of bed. What was the point now that Emmett was gone? Sighing deep he rolled over in his bed and immediately went back to sleep. But 5 minutes later the door opened and a hand shook his shoulder.

"Em come on! We're gonna be late for school", a voice said and Em's eyes went wide as he woke and he turned around to see Emmett stand in front of him.

"Emmett?"

"Get ready, mom and dad are waiting downstairs", he said before walking back out of the room and Em sat in his bed, shock written all over his face. What the hell happened?

He quickly got dressed and ready for the day before running down the stairs, meeting his family by the breakfast table.

"Good morning sweetie, everything okay?", Mary Margaret asked and Em stared at his brother who sat and ate his yoghurt.

"Ye-Yeah… I think so"

Both David and Mary Margaret eyed their son and Em decided just to sit down and eat his breakfast.

"What day is it?", he asked and the two parents turned to him, confused smiles on their faces.

"It's Friday, why honey?", Mary Margaret asked and Em widened his eyes. It was Friday yesterday. Had he turned back time?

"Wait a second", he said and stood from his seat, running up the stairs, leaving his parents to look worried at him. He ran inside his room and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell is happening?", he asked himself as he leaned against the door.

* * *

"Why is math so fucking boring?!", Ruby asked as she groaned out as she and Em sat in their math class and Em couldn't immediately remember this scene.

"Wanna copy my notes?", he asked and Ruby turned to him, a smile on her face.

"Yes please"

Em chuckled and nodded turning back to the teacher.

"Kill me now Swan", Ruby groaned making Em laugh and their teacher turned to him.

"Something you wanna share with the rest of us Swan?"

Em stopped laughing and looked at his teacher, hearing Ruby snort in the background. He should have remembered. "No miss Gale"

"Good"

Once class was over they walked out of the classroom and down hallway. They walked in silence towards their lockers when he heard Ruby whistle and he knew what was happened. So right as he knew it would happen, he took step back, making Ruby bump her hips into nothing, making her loose her balance and fall into Regina.

"Oh!"

"Shit, sorry Regina", the taller brunette said and Regina chuckled helping her to stand properly.

"No worries Ruby"

They both turned to see Em laughing hard and Ruby smacked his arm.

"Not funny Swan! How did you know I was gonna do that?", she asked and Em shrugged.

"Call it luck", he said as he walked past her and leaned in to kiss Regina on the cheek, making the small brunette blush.

"Whatever", she said and gave his shoulder a light push before walking down the hallway. "See ya at lunch", she yelled back at them and they both gave her a wave before turning back to each other.

"How was class?", Em asked as he went to his own locker and Regina smiled at him.

"Amazing. We read about Ansel Adams and his photos of the nature"

Em still couldn't get over how excited his girlfriend was over the beauty of pictures and how they were made.

"That sounds nice babe"

"What did you bring for lunch?", Regina asked as she closed her locker and Em turned to her with a smile.

"Pizza from Granny's", he said and Regina smiled wide.

"With pineapple?!"

Em nodded with a big smile making Regina jump like a child in excitement. They walked to the cafeteria and sat down at their usual table where Emmett and Zelena were already sitting.

"Hey guys", Em greeted them as he and Regina sat down by the table. The two older siblings turned to their younger ones and smiled at them.

"Hey, what's up?", Emmett asked and Em smiled taking out his box of pizza and Regina smiled at it, opening it. Emmett immediately recognized the pizza and he knew which one it was.

"Why didn't you tell me you were stepping by Granny's today?", he asked in horror, but Em just gave him a dead eye.

"You know why Emmett"

The boy sighed and turned to Zelena who smiled sadly at him. "Besides you need to prepare for tonight", Em continued and Emmett and Zelena frowned at him.

"What's happening tonight?", Emmett asked and Em looked at his brother and Zelena.

"Regina and Zelena's parents are coming over for dinner. They wanna get to know mom and dad"

"What?!", they both said in unison.

Em nodded and the two older siblings looked at each other.

"You haven't told them have you?', Emmett asked and Zelena shook her head.

"No. I wanted to when were were both there"

Emmett nodded in agreement and Em and Regina looked at the couple.

"It'll be fine Emmett", Em said making Regina smile and Emmett turned to his brother.

"Easy for you to say. Mom and dad already knows about you and Regina. What if they don't like Zelena?"

"They will Emmett. Take it easy"

Emmett sighed and ate his lasagna. Em sat starring at his pizza as he went through the day that was going to come. He knew something would happen on that walk and he needed Emmett and Zelena to stay at home. But how?

"What about a movie night then?", he suddenly asked before he could stop himself and they all turned to him.

"Movie night? I'm in", a voice said and they all turned to see Ruby sitting down next to Zelena with her plate of food.

"Sure", Emmett said turning to Zelena who smiled him before turning to Regina.

"Obviously we need to ask our parents, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind", she said, Regina nodding in agreement and Em smiled wide at the answers. Ruby eyed her best friend with confused eyes and Em saw the look. He looked at her and mentally told her to shut her mouth making the tall brunette wink at him.

* * *

"Mom? Is it true Zelena and Regina's parents are coming over?", Emmett asked the moment they walked inside and Em couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"That's correct, they are coming, so get ready", Mary Margaret said and Emmett looked at her with a panicked face.

"But…"

Mary Margaret turned to her oldest and looked at him, waiting for a continuing, but nothing came. "But?"

"But... But..."

"They will love you, now go and get changed", she said, caressing his cheek before turning back to the food. Emmett frowned, Em not far behind and Emmett was about to say something to his mother when Em stopped him, putting his hand on Emmett's arm.

"Come on"

They walked upstairs and into their separate rooms when Emmett decided to follow his brother anyway.

"What does she mean they will love me?! Does she already know about me and Z?", he asked and Em looked at him for a moment before taking off his t-shirt, revealing his sportsbra.

"Just relax. So what if they know? They like Zelena, what's wrong with that?"

"Well... Nothing but... I just…", he stuttered and Em smiled at him.

"Don't worry Emmett. everything will be fine", he said and Emmett nodded standing still for a second before walking out of the room. Em sighed and looked around the room, taking a deep breath.

"Emma?", a voice said and the boy turned to see future Regina standing by her bed.

"Regina?"

The woman smiled and walked over to him, looking him over. "You cut your hair", she said and Em chuckled nodding.

"I did yeah. Well my mom did, but you know"

Regina chuckled nodding and stepped closer, brining her hand to the boy's cheek.

"You turned back time", Em said and Regina nodded.

"I couldn't let him die already. Kara was gone. I couldn't give Zelena that. I messed it up and I needed to repair it.

Em smiled at her and leaned in, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Regina"

The woman smiled and kissed his forehead before stepping backwards.

"You know what to do"

Em nodded and watched the woman as she pressed the button, making herself disappear once more.

"Em sweetie, will you come down and help me?", Em heard his mother's voice and Em smiled and took a white shirt before walking down the stairs, only to stop halfway and walking back up. He walked towards Emmett's room and knocked before walking inside.

"Please put on a nice shirt okay? Not that ugly t-shirt", he said as he walked in and Emmett stood with his bare upper body, the ugly t-shirt in his hands.

"How did you know?"

"I know you Em. Just do it", he said before closing the door again, leaving a dumbfounded Emmett. Em walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, seeing his mother by the dish.

"Hey mom"

Mary Margaret turned to her son with wide eyes and a big smile and Em knew what was happening.

"Is it my voice?", he asked and the mother smiled wide nodding, hearing how deep her son's voice had suddenly become.

"You're changing"

Em smiled and hugged his mother tight.

The mother and son started to prepare the dinner when they heard footsteps and turned to see Emmett walk inside with his black shirt. Em smiled and nodded while Mary Margaret smiled wide at her son.

"You look so handsome sweetheart"

Emmett smiled at his mother before turning to Em who had an eyebrow lifted, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't give me that look"

Em laughed as the front door opened revealing David. "Hello everyone", he said and the two siblings turned to see their parents share a kiss. "Hey kids", he said kissing their heads and Em smiled while Emmett groaned at the action.

"Is there anything I can help with before I go change?", David asked turning to his wife, but Mary Margaret shook her head.

"No, Em has been lovely to help so you can go change"

"Okidoki", he said kissing her again before walking up the stairs.

An hour later the tabel was done and the bell was heard. Mary Margaret walked over to the door and opened, revealing the Mills family.

"Hello everyone, come in", she said with a big smile and Cora smiled walking inside with a tray.

"Hello mrs. Swan", she greeted as they all walked inside and Mary Margaret smiled shaking her head.

"Please Cora, call me Mary Margaret"

The woman smiled and David walked out from the kitchen towards them.

"Cora. Nice seeing you again", he greeted her with hug and Cora hugged him back with a smile.

"This is my husband Henry", she said introducing him and the Swan's smiled at him, nodding.

Regina immediately walked over to Em who stood by the dining table with Emmett and hugged him tight.

"Hey", she said and Em smiled wide.

"Hey"

The girl widened her eyes at the voice and Em nodded.

"I know"

Regina chuckled and leaned in, kissing him softly.

"I like the voice Swan", Zelena said as she walked over to Emmett and kissed his on the lips.

"Thanks Z"

The redhead smiled and turned to her boyfriend who smiled back at her. "Hello handsome"

The four parents watched their children with happiness, knowing they were all happy as they were now.

"Let me take this for you", David said taking the tray from Cora's arms and the woman smiled in gratitude as she followed him to the kitchen. Mary Margaret turned to Henry who smiled back at her, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Thank you for inviting us", he said and Mary Margaret smiled wide at the flowers and accepted them with a smile.

"Thank you Henry. I'll but them in a vase Immediately. Feel free to take a look around the house"

The man nodded and watched the woman leave before walking over to his daughter and the boys.

"If you boys ever hurt my girls, you will deal with me, got it?", he said and both Em and Emmett nodded, eyes wide with fear.

"Daddy stop", Regina said making Henry chuckle.

"I'm joking sweetheart", he said looking at her before turning to the boys. "No I'm not"

The two boys nodded in unison and watched the man kiss his daughters heads before walking towards the living room. Em took a deep breath while Emmett let out a nervous chuckle.

* * *

Once the dinner was over, Emmett turned to Zelena with a smile.

"Let's go for a walk, get some air", he said and Em immediately widened his eyes. This was not happening.

"No!", he yelled making everyone turn to him.

"Emma Swan we do not yell at the table", Mary Margaret scolded her son making Em flinch. She even used his female name.

"Sorry mom. But what about our movie night Emmett? Ruby is even coming over", he said and Emmett shrugged.

"Well watch a movie after Em. Take it easy. It's just a little walk"

Em felt himself panic. What should he do?

"Then Regina and I will go with you", he said turning to Regina and the girl smiled.

"Sure"

"Alright", Emmett said and the four kids stood from their seats, walking towards the front door.

"Dishes!", Mary Margaret called out and the four kids immediately turned around and took their plates and glasses to the kitchen. David and Henry chuckled at the action while Cora simply shook her head.

Once they were out of the house with their coats, Em's phone rung and he immediately picked it up.

"Hey Rubes. Yeah it's still on. Alright, we're all out for a walk so we can get you on the way. Yeah you need to walk. It's a walk with us or a walk on your own. See you soon", he said hanging up and they all looked at him as they walked down the street.

"We're getting her on the way", he announced and they all nodded and walked down the street. Em could feel himself getting uncomfortable. This was not how he imagined his plan would go. They walked for minutes, Zelena and Regina talking endlessly about stuff while Emmett walked next to his brother, sensing something was wrong.

"What's going on?", he asked and Em turned to him.

"Nothing"

"Emma"

Em rolled his eyes, already knowing this was going to be a permanent thing.

"I'm just worried", he said and Emmett nodded.

"You're worried you aren't going to save me from the crash?", he asked and Em nodded looking up at him. It wasn't exactly that death he was talking about but this was true as well. "Don't worry Em, We both know what will happen and now we are prepared"

Em sighed nodding and felt his brother's arm around his shoulders. Minutes later they were finally at Ruby's house and Em knocked on the door. A few seconds later the door opened, revealing a tall brunette woman.

"Hello Emma", the woman greeted her and Em smiled at her.

"Actually it's just Em now, miss Lucas"

"Oh right, shit I'm sorry Em", the woman said before turning to Emmett.

"Hello Emmett"

"Miss Lucas", he greeted her with a blush and the woman smirked at him before turning back to Em.

"She's almost ready"

Regina and Zelena could easily see the resemblance in the woman. It was obvious it was Ruby's mother.

"I'm ready!", a voice said and they all turned to see Ruby coming up to stand next to her mother.

"Now have a nice time sweetie", the woman said and Ruby smiled at her.

"Thanks mom", she said kissing her cheek before walking out of the house.

"Call me when you're done, I'll come and get you"

Ruby nodded and the group walked down the street back towards the house. Emmett watched miss Lucas as she closed the door and got a wink in return making him blush hard.

"Are you still crushing on my mom?", Ruby asked and Emmett widened his eyes in horror.

"You knew about that?!", he asked and Ruby laughed.

"Of course I did"

Emmett blushed hard as they all laughed and kept walking. Surprisingly, nothing happened on their walk and before Em knew it, they were back inside in the warmth. "Hey guys", Ruby greeted the parents as they all sat in the living room, obviously talking about fencing.

They all greeted her and the five kids walked up to Emmett's room and found a movie to watch. "I'm gonna go down and make some popcorn", Em said and stood from his seat.

"Oh hey, take this!", Emmett said giving her a walkie talkie and Em gave him a stone cold face.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Em rolled her eyes and took it before walking downstairs. He walked inside the kitchen and quickly found the popcorn, putting it in the microwave. He heard footsteps and turned to see his mother walk inside.

"You sure that's enough", she asked with a chuckle as she found a bottle of wine. White to be exact.

"I'm gonna make another one", he assured her and Mary Margaret chuckled nodding. She looked at the walkie talkie and chuckled.

"You're still doing that?", she asked nodding towards it and Em nodded rolling his eyes.

"Emmett wanted me to take it"

"Good. Hey, can you mute it, I wanted to talk to you about something", she said and Em nodded, muting the walkie talkie before letting her continue.

"I've spoken to a few doctors about your breast removal and I think I've found one that's cheap enough for me to afford", she said and Em felt a lump in his throat.

"No, mom I-"

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm your mother. It's my job to take care of you. I want to pay for it. You deserve it"

Em sighed looking at his mother. He knew it was an expensive operation and letting his mother pay for all of it was too much for him.

"I can't let you do that mom. The prize… It's too expensive", he said feeling tears forming in his eyes. Mary Margaret smiled shaking her head.

"Nothing is too expensive when it comes to my children's happiness"

"Em?", a voice said and the mother and son turned to see Regina stand in the doorway.

"Hey babe", he said holding out a hand and Regina immediately walked over and took it into her own.

"I just wanted to see if everthing was working out for you, we couldn't hear anything in the walkie talkie"

Em chuckled and nodded, unmuting it. "Everything is fine babe, the popcorn is almost done"

Mary Magaret smiled and nodded. "He's right. Tell me if you need anything", she said turning to her son who nodded before walking out of the kitchen and back to the living room. Regina turned to Em who was still looking at where his mother had went and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Em cleared his throat and turned to her, shaking his head.

"Not now"

Regina nodded and kissed his cheek making him smile. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips and Regina felt herself getting butterflies in her stomach again. She brought her hands to his neck and kissed him deeper, making Em moan into the kiss when they heard a familiar readhead in the walkie talkie. "Will you two horny ass teenagers stop and get the damn popcorn!"


	17. Fate Has Its Ways

**8 Months Later**

Emmett felt the sun hitting his face earlier than he would have liked. He groaned out as he opened his eyes and sat up in the bed.

He turned to see his phone on its stand and saw two texts from his brother.

"What did you do now Em?", he said as he got in from the bed, white boxers only.

The last four months had been... exciting to say the least. Something about Em had changed. And not just a little bid. Like drastically a lot.

"Em? You up?", a deep voice asked after a knock on the door and Emmett groaned out an answer and looked up to see his brother walk in.

He had definitely gotten taller, that's for sure; almost five inches. He was taller than Emmett now. Like a lot. More masculine features appeared on his face and not to mention his body had become more sharp and muscular.

"Wow, where are you going?", Emmett asked as he saw his brother already dressed and ready to go.

"I'm going out to meet with Regina. The big market's in town. We wanted to make sure we could find the best kitchen stuff for the apartment", he said scratching his still-growing beard.

Right. How could he forget the beard?

"Oh. Is uh... is Zelena going too?", Emmett asked hesitantly and Em furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"You guys still haven't talked?"

Emmett sighed shaking his head as he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a white polo shirt. Em sighed and sat down in the chair by his brother's desk.

"She talks about you. A lot", he said and Emmett nodded but didn't turn. Em sighed and looked out of the window for a moment before turning back.

"Look she loves you. And you love her. This is Kara we are talking about!", Em hissed the last sentence, making sure their parents didn't hear it and that made Emmett turn.

"I know Em! Okay? I know! I panicked, I said things I shouldn't have said and I fucked everything up!"

Em sighed and stood from his seat, meeting his brother's eyes.

"This will happen Emmett. You love each other. Don't let go of her that easily. I'm going in ten. Be ready"

Emmett didn't even get to answer before his brother were out of the door and he stood alone in his room once more.

Once he was done getting ready he walked down the stairs and saw his parents in the kitchen, sitting by their small dining table eating their breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie", Mary Margaret said as she sat in the chair, their new baby boy in her arms as he fed off her breast.

Their newest son Neal was born a month too early resulting him in being kept at the hospital for a long period of time. This was his first morning in the Swan household.

"Morning. Where is Em?", he asked as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the juice.

"He's in the garage, trying to find something for the market. Are you going with him and Regina?", Mary Margaret asked and Emmett looked out of the window, seeing the daring sun, no clouds in sight.

"How hot is it today?", he asked ignoring his mother's question and Mary Margaret didn't take it as an offense. She had expected it if she was honest with herself.

Ever since Emmett and Zelena went apart, things had been tough to say the least. He had definitely changed, but she knew he would become his old self sometime around.

"Almost 90 degrees. So no long pants", David said before taking a bite of his pancake.

Emmett groaned, but nodded. Sometimes he hated how hot it was in summer.

"I'm gonna go out and find Em", he said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Remember sunscreen, you know how red your skin get's if you don't use the sunscreen!", Mary Margaret half yelled the last sentence as the front door closed after him and David chuckled shaking his head.

"We gotta do something David", Mary Margaret said looking down to see Neal finished with his breakfast. She pulled him up to her shoulder and clapped his back gently.

"Don't worry honey, fate will do it for us"

Emmett walked over to the white Mercedes Benz and saw his brother standing in the corner, light ripped denim shorts with a short armed navy and white striped shirt, a white t-shirt beneath. His black round glasses hugging his face just right. Emmett couldn't stop himself from being jealous of his hair either.

"When are we leaving?", Emmett asked the moment he saw his brother and Em turned to him with a cable in his hand.

"Uh, Regina should be here in around...", he started out looking at his silver Daniel Wellington watch with black leather rem when he heard a car's horn and both brothers turned to see Regina parking the roofless Audi before getting out. Em raised an arm in a greeting and Regina smiled at back at him, giving a little wave before getting out of the car.

"So you're coming with us?", Em asked and Emmett nodded, looking down and Em sighed turning to see Regina walking towards them.

"Hey babe", he greeted her and Regina smiled and turned to Emmett.

"Hey Emmett", she said and hugged the boy tight making Em smile. He could see Emmett relaxed in his girlfriends arms. Regina pulled back and walked over to Em leaning up on her toes to reach his lips with her own.

"Hi handsome"

Em smiled and kissed her back, kissing her forehead after.

"Are you ready to go?", she asked and Em nodded turning to Emmett, silently asking him.

"Yeah sure. Let me just go get the sunscreen. You know how mom is", he said and Em nodded and chuckled as Emmett walked back inside to get his stuff.

"How is he?", Regina asked once they were alone and Em sighed shrugging.

"Better. But still hard on himself. He knows he screwed up. How is Z?"

"Growing. A lot. But better", she said and Em nodded.

"How are the glasses?", she asked and Em smiled.

"Comfortable. Helps a lot, thanks for noticing babe"

"Don't mention it", she said leaning up and kissing him softly.

"Your beard is growing fast baby", she noticed and Em laughing scratching it.

"Yeah it's growing faster than I expected though", he said and Regina chuckled.

"I will mom, bye mom", Emmett said as he came back out and closed the front door behind him. He had his sunglasses on and his hair casually sat up.

"Let's go", he said and they all walked over to the car, Regina in the drivers seat, Em in the front and Emmett in the back.

"We're meeting Zelena and my mother over there", Regina said before starting the car.

The ride didn't took longer than three minutes and there were already tons of people.

"Dear god", Regina whispered in surprise and Em nodded in agreement. Emmett jumped out of the car while Em got out by the door.

"Zelena and my mother should be around here somewhere", Regina said as she got out of the car as well and stood next to her boyfriend.

"Alright then", Em said and took Regina's hand into his own and began walking into the crowd. Em and Regina looked at some of the stuff while Emmett looked around for Zelena and Cora.

"You surely know how to make an entrance", a voice said and Emmett turned to see Zelena standing behind him.

"Uh... yeah... that's my specialty"

Zelena couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping. Emmett smiled at the sound.

"You look nice", she said and Emmett smiled.

"So do you"

Zelena smiled making Emmett fall even more.

"Is he alright?", Regina asked in a whisper to Em as they stood and watched the two of them.

"I'm not sure", he whispered back making Regina frown at him.

"Oh Zelena you found them. Good. Regina dear, I found some cans and plates over here that might find you interested", Cora immediately said and Regina squeezed Em's hand before following her mother.

Em chuckled and walked over to Emmett and Zelena.

"Hey Z", he greeted his sister in law and Zelena turned to him and smiled, hugging him.

"Hey, uh do you mind giving us a sec?", she asked and Em smiled shaking his head.

"Not at all. I'm gonna go over and see what your mom has found", he said and squeezed Emmett's shoulder before walking away.

The moment he was gone Emmett couldn't hold himself back.

"I'm so sorry Z. I screwed up, I know what I did was wrong, but I just got scared and this is big you know? This is huge... you me and this little fella here...", he kept on rambling and Zelena looked at him with soft eyes.

"Do you want this?", she asked softly interrupting his rambling and the boy stopped dead as he looked at her.

"What?"

"You heard me"

Emmett sighed and nodded. Zelena nodded back and walked over to the others without another word. Emmett stood dumbfounded for a second before following, knowing he wouldn't get more out of her.

"And these, look at those silver lines", Cora said as she looked at some plates and Regina smiled shaking her head.

"Regina?", a voice said and they all turned to see a familiar person standing behind them.

Regina's eyes went wide as she discovered her best friend Daniel standing in front of her.

"Daniel?!"

The boy smiled wide and hugged his best friend tight. Em eyed the boy with curious eyes. He could definitely see Henry in him. And it was obvious why Regina wanted him to be the donor.

"And this must be... Emma? But I guess it isn't Emma anymore", Daniel suddenly said after the hug and Em cleared his throat and held out his hand.

"No. Emory. But everyone calls me Em", he said and Daniel smiled nodding as he took the offered hand, shaking it.

"Nice to finally meet you Em. I'm sorry it took me so long to do so, but school in another state is tough", he said and Em shook his head.

"Don't worry about it"

Regina smiled as she watched her best friend and boyfriend finally meet each other.

"Daniel, you're good at design at heart, come help me out", Cora said and they laughed as Daniel walked over to her.

* * *

"I'm gonna go and meet Zelena", Emmett said as he came into the living room meeting his parents in one couch and Em in the other. Em sat with Neal in his arms, playing with his small hands.

"Now?", Mary Margaret asked looking out of the window in the storming rain.

"Yeah, we're going to the movies", he said and Mary Margaret sighed and nodded.

"Alright, drive sa–"

"Nope, I'm driving", Em quickly interrupted as he stood from the couch and gave Neal over to David. Emmett was about to object when he received a 'not-up-for-discussion-look' from his brother and sighed nodding.

"Alright"

Em sighed in relief and walked upstairs to his room getting his bumper jacket. When they got out do the house, they quickly walked over to the car and got in.

"What a horrible weather", Em said and Emmett only nodded as he took a deep breath. Em noticed the atmosphere and looked at his brother as he started the car.

"You okay?", he asked and Emmett nodded.

"You can talk to me Em, you know that right?"

Emmett sighed and nodded again but still didn't say anything and Em sighed driving out of the driveway.

They drove in silence, Emmett's thoughts completely overtaking. Em was worried for his brother, knowing he had a tough life at the moment. But they both knew it was gonna be better. They just gotta hold on.

Em started to get worried as the weather got worse and worse, barely able to see what's in front of him.

"Can you see anything?", Em asked and Emmett looked up and only saw darkness, the rain hitting the front window.

"Not at all"

Em sighed and tried to clean the window but in didn't work.

"So... what movie are you watching?", Em asked and Emmett turned to his brother.

"I don't know. Zelena wanted it to be a surprise", he answered and Em nodded.

"That sounds about ri–"

"EMMA!", Emmett yelled and Em turned to the road to see a car coming fast towards them, the last thing he heard was his brother's scream his name.


	18. The Horror

The sound of sirens became louder as Em began waking up. He could open his eyes just slightly and saw Emmett laying against his seat, looking around confused as he began waking up. Luckily Em couldn't see any scars or injuries on him.

"Em?", Emmett said turning to his brother and noticed the big piece of glass in his chest.

Em turned to see a man standing by his door

"Kid? Can you hear me?", the man asked but Em turned away from him and looked down to see the big piece of glass in his chest. He closed his eyes and fell unconscious once more.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw a man and a woman in front of him, the woman was listening to his heartbeat while the man looked at a screen. He was in an ambulance that was driving way too fast for his liking.

"Kid! Can you hear me? You were in an accident. We're taking you to the hospital now", the female doctor asked but Em closed his eyes once more.

"I don't care! I wanna see him!", a loud scream was heard and Em opened his eyes only to close them immediately again as the bright lights from the ceiling was practically blinding him.

"Ma'am you can't see him now. The doctors are checking on him, making sure he is safe to visit", a voice just outside the room said and Em felt arms on his shoulders and arms, holding him.

"Heartbeat is rising, check his stats", one of the doctors said.

More doctors arrived and looked at his numbers and the screen.

"Em... Emmett", Em managed to say and the doctors looked down at him.

"Where is he?!", a voice said and Mary Margaret and David turned to see Regina walking inside the hospital with Zelena and their parents in tow.

"The doctors are looking at him right now, we aren't allowed to see him yet", Mary Margaret said and Regina sighed and looked around.

"And Emmett?"

"We don't know either", David answered this time and Regina sighed even deeper and turned to Zelena shaking her head while Cora and Henry walked over to David and Mary Margaret, greeting them.

"Where is Neal?", Cora asked and David turned to her.

"Anita came and took him before left. He's at her and Ruby's place", he said and Cora nodded caressing his back softly.

The family sat in the waiting room for a long time before they saw Emmett coming towards them down the hallway.

"Emmett!", Zelena called him out as she saw him in the wheelchair, a nurse driving him towards them. She stood from her seat and ran over to him.

She noticed the big scar on his right eyebrow, but otherwise nothing.

"I was lucky", was the first thing he said as he came closer to all of them. Mary Margaret let her tears fall as she walked over to him and brought him in for a big hug.

"My baby", she whispered and Emmett felt his own tears forming.

"Where is he?", he asked as his mother pulled back and turned to Regina who shook her head looking at him. Emmett sighed and turned the chair to look down the hallway.

An hour passed and a doctor came walking towards them.

"Who here is Emmett?", he asked and they all turned to the boy in the wheelchair.

"Will you come with me please?", he asked and Emmett nodded and let the doctor drive him to Em's room.

They entered and Emmett almost jumped out of his seat at the sight of his brother.

Cables were everywhere on his body, a tube long down his throat, going out of the mouth. A big bandage was covering his chest from the big piece of glass, a few bruises from the smaller pieces on his arms and some on his face.

Emmett swallowed hard as he was driven closer to bed.

"He had been calling your name for the past hour, before we had put him in a coma", the doctor said and Emmett swallowed hard.

"Uhm..."

"The glass in his chest badly injured him. The coma was a necessary choice for him to stay alive. For now"

Emmett felt a tear fall down his cheek, not even noticing he was crying in the first place.

"The glass just only scratched his heart. If you ask me. You were both lucky"

Emmett looked down as the doctor left the room, leaving him alone to his thoughts. Though the sound of the heart monitor were was too loud for him to cop.

Emmett broke down, crying silently as he took his brother's hand into his own.

"This wasn't supposed to happen", he whispered.

He heard the door to the room open and expected to hear the voice of the doctor but was surprised when he saw the figure walking up to the other side of the bed.

"Regina?", he whispered and the woman turned to him, a sad smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?", he asked drying his eyes and Regina sighed taking Em's hand into her own, squeezing it.

*Regina walked inside her home after a long day of work and saw her husband in the kitchen, their son sitting in his baby chair by the kitchen island.

"Hey babe", Emmett whispered and Regina smiled at him as she walked over to him and kissed him softly.

"Everything alright?", Emmett asked a little worried as Regina walked over and took Henry into her arms, hugging him tight, her lips lingering on his temple.

"Yeah. Just a long day", she said and placed Henry down again. "I'm gonna go and change into something more comfortable"

Emmett nodded and watched her go before turning back to the dinner he was cooking.

Regina barely made it to the top before she heard her husband scream her name. She ran back down the stairs and saw Emmett standing by Henry who was slowly turning to dust.

"Regina!", he cried and Regina gasped and ran over to them, taking Henry into her arms.

"No no no no", she whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"Babe?"

She turned and saw Emmett slowly turning to dust as well.

"Emmett?"

Before she could even blink, both Henry and Emmett were gone, leaving her alone in the big house.*

"What happened Emmett?", she asked, tears in her eyes. He didn't answer for a long time, debating what to say. What could he say to her? They didn't keep their promise. They failed.

"We were on the way to the movies. I was meeting with Z... Em didn't want me to drive because of... you know", he started out and Regina looked at him as he continued.

"It was raining hard and it was dark. We were talking about Z when a car came driving fast towards us. Em couldn't stop in time"

Regina closed her eyes, sighing deep. She turned to Em and watched his relaxed face as his chest rose slowly. She placed her hand on his cheek and leaned down kissing forehead softly.

"Come back to me Emmett", she whispered before leaning down and, letting her lips touch his lightly.

Suddenly the heart monitor started going faster and they both turned to the screen with shock written on their faces, tears in Regina's eyes forming.

"What's happening?", Emmett asked almost panicked, but Regina shook her head.

"I don't know"

Suddenly the doors opened and three doctors came running inside. Emmett was driven away from the bed while one of the doctors led Regina out.

"Emma!", she called out right before she was out and the boy's eyes opened.

* * *

David, Mary Margaret and the others were sitting in the waiting room still when they saw three doctors run towards Em's room and Mary Margaret stiffened, David taking her hand.

They suddenly saw Emmett and a woman being pulled out from the room, the woman screaming Em's previous name and one person would recognize that voice anywhere.

Cora turned to look at the woman and she gasped out turning to her daughter who was sitting right next to her, tears rolling down her cheek.

"Regina?"

The girl turned to her mother a bit confused and Cora widened her eyes and turned back to the woman who was standing with Emmett.

She stood from her seat, earning a confused glare from her youngest and walked over to Emmett and the woman.

Regina gasped as she saw her mother stand in front of her, just younger.

"Regina?"

"Mother?"

They said simultaneously and Emmett blushed, suddenly feeling awkward. The mother and older daughter stood staring at each other.

"Who are you?", Cora asked a little taken aback and Regina swallowed hard.

"I think you already know the answer mother", she answered and Cora eyed her for a few moment before turning to look at her youngest daughter who was looking worried back at her.

"Now is not the time. We don't know if Emory is even alive at this point!", Emmett stopped them from going any further and they all turned to him.

"Em is in a coma. But... something happened in there", he continued turning to Regina who was now looking at her younger self.

"What happened?", the younger version asked as she came walking towards them. She met her older self's eyes and widened her eyes.

"You look familiar", she said and older Regina sighed.

"I wonder why"

"Swan family", a doctor suddenly called them out and they all turned to see him walking down the hallway towards them.

"Is he okay?!", Emmett asked as he drove over to him and the doctor held up his hands.

"Emory is fine. His numbers are stable and is currently sleeping. I don't know what you two did in there, but whatever it was, it woke him up", he said looking over at older Regina who blushed as she felt the eyes of her mother boring into her side.

"When can we see him?", Mary Margaret came walking up to them, David right behind her, his hand on her shoulder.

"I'd rather not send you in tonight. I want to take a look at him tomorrow before I let anyone see him", the doctor said and Mary Margaret sighed but nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Thank you doctor"

The doctor smiled and nodded before walking back down the hallway, leaving them all to stand in the silence.

* * *

When Em opened his eyes again he was met with darkness except for the little light coming through the bottom of the door from the hallway.

He turned his head slightly, immediately feeling pain in his entire body. He tried to groan but could feel a cable in his throat and he sighed turning to the door.

He turned further, restraining the pain and saw a button on the bed. He raised his arm, the pain becoming more severe and pressed the button.

Two minutes later a doctor came in and looked at him.

"You're awake. Good. We were all beginning to worry", he said making sigh closing his eyes. The first thing that came to his mind was Regina. Her older self. The Regina he met for the first time almost a year ago now.

Her beautiful eyes and her smile that made him weak in his knees. The woman that made him fall for the girl.

The woman that warned him about the future. About what would happen. The woman that desperately searched for a new start for her and her family. The woman that warned him about his brother.

Brother. Emmett.

Em's eyes opened up as he thought of Emmett and started panicking. He tried to speak but the cable in his throat stopped him and he started to cough hard. He felt hands on him, someone pulling the cable out of him.

"Take it easy kid, take it easy", a voice said but Em didn't listen. He was too busy hissing by the pain in his chest.

When the doctors had gotten him calmer, they took some tests, reassuring everything was stable before leaving him alone in the room once more. But not even a minute later one of the doctors came in and smiled at him.

"I have someone who would like to see you", he said and Em sighed nodding. He sighed deeper as he saw older Regina walking inside. He wasn't surprised to see her, he had to admit.

A small smile formed on his face and Regina walked over to him, the doctor leaving the room to give them their privacy.

Their eyes met and silently held their own conversation, knowing full out what the other was telling them.

Em raised his hand, Regina immediately merging her fingers between his. The soft touch made tears form in Regina's eyes, Em giving her a sad smile in response.

"I'm sorry", he whispered making Regina shake her head.

"You're alive. That's what important"

Em sighed and pulled her closer till she stood right next to him by the bed.

"They should be back once you go back", he whispered and Regina nodded.

"I know"

"Then why haven't you? Gone back"

Regina sighed as she saw the vulnerability in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed him by the corner of his mouth.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay"

Em nodded and looked at her lips smiling softly. Regina smiles and leaned down letting their lips meet. But she pulled away way too quick for Em's liking making him whimper.

"This is not my place sweetheart", she whispered and pecked his lips once more before pulling back fully.

"I gotta get back", she said and Em nodded smiling at her.

"See you around", he whispered and Regina smiled with teeth showing.

"See you around"

Em smiled wide as well and let her walk back from the bed. He watched her pull out the remote and pressed the button, disappearing a few seconds later.

Em sighed as he was once again alone and closed his heavy eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
